DESTROY: No more excuses
by Random Author of 98
Summary: (AU) After the events of No more heroes 2, Santa Destroy have became a secret war zone for ambitious assassins of all types and people trying to gain the spotlight. All targeting for the number one spot except for a few... (Contains violence, swears, and minor adult themes.)
1. PROLOGUE ZERO

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EEnE and No more heroes, just this fanfiction.**

 **What you are about to read is the result of my strange insanity after enduring months of no internet connection during 2016, so I have 'accidentally' combined No More Heroes game and Ed Edd n Eddy.**

 **If you think it is enjoyable, fine by me. But if it's trash, fine by me.**

 **Also, this following story takes place in an alternate timeline before the official upcoming NO MORE HEROES 3 can come out.**

 **So go ahead and read it, then leave a review about what do you think about this...weird story.**

 **12/13/2019: Edited some words by Grammarly.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **0** : What the hell is happening now?

* * *

One year has passed ever since Travis Touchdown, known as the 'crownless king' himself, returned to Santa Destroy and successfully eliminating all 53 well-known assassins that worked for the United Assassin Association or commonly known as the U.A.A.

After carrying out his vendetta to cripple the U.A.A harshly, plus with the help of his unwanted accomplice.

He then soon disappeared once again from the city with no sorts of traces or clues, even though the Santa Destroy Police Department (SDPD) has raided his otaku filled room, they found only an empty room that has been completely cleaned from Travis's fantasies.

So the cops decided to hunt down Travis Touchdown's twin brother, Henry Cooldown, but with no luck, they found no signs of him anywhere in Santa Destroy, but they won't stop searching until they get their hands on him one way or another.

And the report of his former rival assassin turned apprentice disappearance is still heavy in the air, but there are reports about crime lords and dirty gangs being found dead in every alley, all having the mark of a gash that is caused by a sword, meaning his apprentice might still be lurking somewhere in the shadows of Santa Destroy.

As for Sylvia, the former representative of the U.A.A has been reported to be working in a peek-show somewhere in the United States of America, so she was declared off the list...for now.

After the uncertain amount of rising tolls of dead bodies being found everywhere due to criminals and assassins and rogue assassins duking out in the corners and shadows of Santa Destroy, the SDPD has decided to level up their tactics that they should have done ever since the U.A.A was born.

And that is to hunt them all down and kill all of them until the U.A.A is out of the picture, so the inside war of Santa Destroy has begun.

* * *

 **(******)**

* * *

But enough of that dramatic story-telling stuff, the real story is about these 3 newcomers that belong to a town called Peach Creek.

You see, these 3 boys have decided to pick up their careers around in Santa Destroy, even though it is known to be full of deadly 'traps' and unfortunate events that can lead you to your death.

There is this guy's name, Ed Howard, cause' one day, he was casually browsing the web and checking out a 'really great' auction site, and there he found a short sword that was something straight out of his comic books, so he banked in his credit card and successfully bought it and ordered it for overnight shipping, and by the time he got this fantasy-wannabe sci-fi looking sword outside his front door's mat and it was put inside of a long box, he was so excited that he tore the entire wrapping in one quick stroke and when he opened the box…

Well, he was even more excited and surprised, the sci-fi sword just looked beautiful and deadly, just as it said on the screen last night, and he also found some etchings on the box and it spelled out the short sword's name.

 _ **The Diablos Tongue**_

Why was it called like that…well, he soon found out as he curiously pressed a button on the short sword's hilt and the blade's sides suddenly split apart and slide till it reaches the hilt, and out came a beam of pure blue energy.

That's right; he may have accidentally bought a rare beam sword from that auction site, and quickly pressing the same button on the beam sword's handle, the blue energy then quickly died out and the blade's retracted itself until it became a short sword again, and surprisingly enough, this big guy showed no signs of fear, just plain smiling while he's stupidly surprised and excited.

So he then saw a note inside the box it came from, and then he decided to look at the note and read it and it clearly said:

 _ **Dear, the new current owner of the Diablo's Tongue**_

 _ **Please to inform you that we would like to congratulate you of buying one of our brand new beam-powered blades off the site, it helps our business a lot.**_

 _ **So with extra precaution, please be careful about handling this beam sword for this is**_ _ **NOT** **a toy that every kid might get off from the internet.**_

 _ **What you have owned right now is a new generation of beam swords, one that can rival the beam katana series.**_

 _ **And here is a fact: If you killed anyone with that sword, then you are about to enter the world of assassins' life in an instant.**_

 _ **So please, train very well, kill well...unless you are a fucking pacifist, and most importantly…SURVIVE.**_

 _ **Santa Destroy is not the place for wannabe heroes everywhere.**_

 _ **And if you survive long enough, you might hear more from me soon enough.**_

 _ **-J.A.C.K**_

And just like that, he just dumbly accepted the note's challenge.

Completely ready to face the real bloodshed, plus getting the help he needed and finding the people he might come across.

And now all he needs is some sort of training that could save his already tough ass and a certain 'engineer' who might know how to tinker with this kind of dangerous stuff.

And then he's gonna need cool and efficient transportation to get around this place while also making it his quick getaway, just in case shit hits the fan.

After all of that has been acquired, then he is ready to make some heads roll on the ground, determined to soon fight the best and dangerous fighters in Santa Destroy or maybe the entire world.

And besides, no heroes are allowed anyway, so there's that.


	2. THE QUICK KILL

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own No more heroes and Ed Edd n Eddy, just this...story.**

 **Well, here's the part 1 of DESTROY-No more excuses, so beware of OOC (Out of character) moments around this story.**

 **But don't worry, I will try to make the characters just the way they are...with a mix of violent tendencies around these parts.**

 **But if you are ok with that, then go ahead.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1** : Quick Kill, simple enough, right?

* * *

 **LOCATION: Santa Destroy, USA**

 **Somewhere in the Forest**

 _ **MISSION: Quick Assassination of the entire Hocus-Pocus minor gang, leave no one alive.**_

* * *

In the middle of the forest lies a medium-sized building, two stories high to be exact, this is the current hideout of the Hocus-pocus gang, so as two members were patrolling the entrance of the building, the inside is buzzing with the sounds of three hocus-pocus members playing a game of poker, while the other five members are getting themselves comfy and drunk in the bar section of the floor and watching the television while the other five are inside their boss's office.

One of the members playing poker suddenly puts down a row of a royal flush, causing the other two to get pissed off like one throws his pack of cards behind his back and left scattered on the floor, while the other one slams both of his fists to the table.

 **MEMBER #4:** "God damn it, how are you so fucking good at this shit?!"

 **MEMBER #5:** "I already told you already, learned it from my dead old man's diary during his days of getting wasted in viva Las Vegas."

 **MEMBER #3:** "Oh, you keep doing that and you are going to end up like your dead father, you arrogant bastard."

 **MEMBER #4** : "OH-HO, he got you there real good, man!"

 **MEMBER #5:** "Yeah, yeah, yeah, go suck a hotdog, so anyone up for the tenth deal?"

 **MEMBER #3:** "I am out, so fuck off. _**(Gets off his chair)**_ I am heading for the bar, so that way I can forget about this game in an instant."

After the third member has left the poker table, the fourth and fifth members are the only ones left on the table, so the fifth member strikes up a question to his partner.

 **MEMBER #5:** "So, what do you think of all the shit we have been doing to the city of Santa Destroy?"

 **MEMBER #4:** "You mean the fact that some wannabe 'good assassins' and wannabe evil assassins are running rampant everywhere in the town and the damn police are starting to become vicious murderers, and crooks like us are getting caught in the fucking crossfire…yeah, I say our line of work is not gonna survive a single attack from one of them assassins nor the cops."

 **MEMBER #5:** "True fucking that, especially the real fact is that gangs like us are not gonna survive in one year at all."

 **MEMBER #4:** "So we just all hope for the very best, huh?"

* * *

 **(OUTSIDE THE OUTPOST)**

* * *

While everyone is busy chilling out inside their outpost, the two members who are guarding the entrance are not having a fun time at all since guarding can be dead boring sometimes, and so one of them starts to feel his bladder becoming full.

 **MEMBER #2:** "Man, I need to take a hike right now."

 **MEMBER #1:** "If you are gonna do it here then no, go and make it quick, cause' I just don't like guarding as one person right now."

So the second member quickly runs to one of the trees and unzip to relieve himself, so a few seconds later he was done.

But not before a hand grabbed him by the face and got pulled into the bush beside him, after that, he felt a gloved hand covering his mouth and the last thing he felt and saw is a silver blade sticking out of his chest.

As for the first member who was left alone, he then quickly ran out of patience and decides to look to where he last saw his assistant.

 **MEMBER #1:** "YO, ARE YOU DONE FLOPPING YOUR DICKIE AROUND LIKE A HELICOPTER OR WHAT?!"

As he walked to the last location he saw him, he then briefly saw a bush rustled without any sorts of wind, and as he leans closer to what is causing the noise.

He was suddenly met with a gloved fist to the face, causing him to stumble backward and fall to the ground, and then he felt his nose started to bleed, he stands up and brandishes his sickle that was clipped at his belt and switches to a fighting stance.

 **MEMBER #1:** "ALRIGHT, WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF SO I CAN CUT YA TO TEXAN BARBECUE!"

Then he walked toward back to the bush while he's gripping hard on his sickle, and as he then got closer, he was suddenly hit by something heavy as he was again crashed to the ground with a hard landing, and when he regained his senses, he was greeted by the sight of his dead comrade's eyes and felt blood running down his chest.

 **MEMBER #1:** "WHAT…THE…FUCK?!"

Just by shouting with fear in his voice, he then quickly pushed the body off of him and what he saw made him even sicker, there was a big cut in the middle of his dead partner's chest, the blood won't stop flowing as it sank into the ground, and so he replaces his fear with anger as he grabbed his dead partner's fire ax and dual-wields them at the source of the sound.

 **MEMBER #1:** "THAT'S IT, WHOEVER IS IN THERE, YOUR ABOUT TO GET FUCKED UP BADLY!"

Soon enough, the killer comes into his sights himself as he walked out of the bush he was hiding in.

He seems to be wearing a blue hoodie with some grey padded areas on his shoulders, his chest, his back, and both of his elbows.

Both of his hands are covered in black gloves with green crosses on the back of his hands, he also has a dark grey belt with a green lock on his waist, and he's also wearing light grey pants with black knee paddings, he also wore two black durable boots, and even though his hood is up, he seems to be wearing a black hockey mask that covered his entire face, then his black mask has two grey lenses for his eyes to see through, a big green cross painted across on his mask, and six dark red slit holes to allow breathing from the inside.

But the most noticeable feature about this guy is the short sword he is carrying in his hands, it somehow looks like a Roman short sword used in the early years of mankind and the Roman Empire, but it doesn't look ancient, because it has designs that make it look like a fictional sword, though the handle seems comfortable and easy enough to hold on into it.

But enough gawking around, the angry member raised both his sickle and ax like an amateurish kung-fu wannabe, but the killer's expression seems hard to describe since he's wearing a black hockey mask, so he maybe give no cares at all.

 **MEMBER #1:** "Alright buddy, I am gonna make sure your ass is kicked badly right now that the inmates will have a sweet time raping your ass, so come at me!"

So the angry member charged with full speed at the killer, and as he got closer, the killer pulled his head backward and once the target came into range, he swings his head forward and collided into the angry member's head, causing his entire head to crash into the ground and letting go both of his weapons due to the physical trauma he just got, then the killer raised his sword above the member's body and stabbed through the heart, thus gaining a painful shout from him before he was declared dead.

After taking care of both of the guards outside the outpost, he then approaches the locked reinforced wooden doors, realizing that he doesn't have any sorts of items for unlocking locked doors, so he first move back a little bit and then swing his right leg back before he then swings forward with full force as it collided into the pair of locked reinforced wooden doors.

* * *

 **(BACK INSIDE THE OUTPOST)**

* * *

As the remaining Hocus-Pocus gang members somehow just ignored the screaming outside their hideout, due to the music being played loudly in the bar room's jukebox.

Suddenly the main entrance to their outpost burst wide open, completely getting the two members playing poker for the tenth round and the other gang members in the bar section to turn all their head to look at the main entrance, and there they saw their unwanted guest in front of their eyes, who just walked inside casually and pointed his short sword at them.

And then he spoke in some sort of a deep dangerously tone of voice that almost sounds robotic.

 **THE KILLER:** "It's game time, losers."

 **(FUNKY BATTLE MUSIC PLAYS, _but my choice of soundtrack: 'Kill or be killed'_ )**

The entire gang members on the first floor quickly gathered and brought their varying weapons, some are wielding spiky bats, some hold machetes and knives, while one of them holds a real pistol in his hands.

 **MEMBER #3:** "Ready to get your ass kicked, bitch?!"

 **MEMBER #7: "** Bring it on, you A-class dickhead!"

They all charged at him, all except the member wielding a handgun who jumps on top of a table and aims down his pistol's sight at the killer's head.

One member tried to swing at his head with his machete and missed, so the killer just dodges to his left side and then swings his sword, therefore completely decapitating the member's head clean off before kicking the dead body to the floor with a kick for style.

Then another one who wields a spiky bat swings it downward, but the killer blocked the bat with his sword and then he punched the bat wielder in the stomach, then he head-butted him in the head, causing him to stumble back and giving him the Killer a chance to stab through his chest, and while impaled by the sword, he grabs him by the shirt and lifted him before he pushes the sword upward, splitting his entire torso like a wilted flower, spraying blood everywhere, and leaving him dead in a gory way.

Three gang members wielding a machete and two knives have decided to take him down by mass number and teamwork, but they are in for quite a surprise, because the killer pressed a button on his sword's handle, causing the top part of the blade to split and slides down until it touches the hilt, and then the sword's handle also extended a little bit for him to hold it with two hands, and out came a blue hot energy from the hole, turning the short sword into the brand new developed beam sword.

Completely intimidated, one of the three members accidentally pissed his pants just by looking at the beam sword.

 **MEMBER #8:** "HOLY SHIT, IS THAT A BEAM KATANA?!"

It's so brand new that this the first time they see a Beam Sword, at first sight, so can't blame them though.

 **MEMBER #6:** "WE ARE FUCKED MAN, WE ARE NO MATCH AGAINST A FUCKING ASSASSIN!"

 **MEMBER #10:** "COME ON GUYS, DON'T LET THAT THING SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, OFF WITH HIS FUCKING HEAD!"

Just by listening at the advice of the pistol-wielding member, the three members all charged at the killer and hoping to chop his entire head and body into a million pieces, but the killer has other ideas on the three idiots that are coming straight at him with the presence of blood-thirst within their eyes.

He grabbed his beam sword with two hands by the extended handle, and with one strong swift swing, he brutally sliced all three charging members apart from their torsos and all were spraying crimson blood across the room, especially some sprayed blood onto his hoodie and pants and some bits got into his lenses, but he wipes them off as he walked forward like a calm juggernaut.

All that's left on the first floor is the seventh member, ninth member, and the tenth member who is the one holding a pistol and is standing on the table.

The seventh member who is holding a machete, then grabs another machete from one of its fallen members and approaches the killer with caution, he then swings one machete downward and thrust the other one into the killer's chest, but he both misses as his target casually dodges both strikes.

So the killer responded with a quick punch to his face, causing him to become a little dizzy, and before he could get his head back to normal, he saw the killer jumped up in the air and brought down his beam sword starting from his head down to the floor, and before he realized what happened, he splits into two bodies.

The ninth member decided to improvise as he grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the bar's counter and turned it into a Molotov cocktail, but before he could throw the burning bottle into the killer himself, the killer saw him first, so he swings his beam sword to his back, and when they saw the energy beam becoming darker, and before he could react on what's gonna happen, the killer swings his beam sword forward and it released a _circular dark blue energy ring_ , slicing the ninth member against the wall and dropping his Molotov to the floor and it began to consume his dead body in flames.

 **MEMBER #10:** "YOU ARE DEAD TO ME; LET'S SEE HOW YOU CAN HANDLE BULLETS!"

The tenth member began to shoot wildly at the killer, but he didn't expect him to block a few shots and rolling to the right side and taking cover behind a table, so the tenth member jumps off his table and runs to the stairs to get a vantage point, as he turns around and began to continue shooting the bastard down.

But the killer suddenly charged straight at him and kicked him in the chest, sending him on the top of the stairs and hitting against the wall with a brute force, and reacting quickly, he raised his pistol and shoot the killer in the chest, but he was shocked to see the bullet bounced off his chest, so he completely terrified as the killer was now getting closer and closer and he forgets to grab the other magazines in the bar's counter since his pistol had run of ammo.

 **MEMBER #10:** "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US, IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR OUR LEADER, HE'S RIGHT THROUGH THAT DOOR, WE ARE JUST SOME FUCKING MINOR CROOKS THAT'S ALL, RIGHT!?"

 **THE KILLER:** "...Sorry man...what your gang did is just unacceptable even for a minor."

After saying those words, the killer swings his beam sword and completely taking his head off his body, squirting blood against the wall and the floor.

 **(FUNKY BATTLE MUSIC STOPS HERE)**

After taking out the ten Hocus-Pocus gang members of the first floor, the killer then pressed the button on his beam sword's handle, instantly turning off the beam and returning it to its short sword form, then he brought an iPhone out of his pant's pockets and dialed one of his contacts, and after several ringings later, someone picked up the call.

 **THE KILLER:** "Hey Eddy, I took care of the first floor and… _ **(Looks behind him)**_ we got a certain "hot" problem and it's spreading slowly right now."

 **( _EDDY_ )** **:** _"Whoa! You're still alive, that's awesome dude, and yeah I can see through my scope that I can see some orange light coming from the first floor... yeah, a little bit careless right there."_

 **THE KILLER:** "Yeah, I might need to work on that later. So...now I am on their second floor and it looks like a big living room and there is a metal door with the name tag that says **BOSS** in big golden letters."

 **(EDDY)** **:** _"Yeah, I can see you through one of the windows."_

 **THE KILLER:** "Wait really?"

The killer looked around and saw windows around him, so he walked into one and looks out to see a purple van with a guy lying on the roof while looking through the binoculars he's holding to, so the killer waves at the van, causing the guy on top of the van to wave back.

 **THE KILLER:** "Ok...I am about to enter the door."

 **(EDDY)** **:** _"Alright, but watch out, I heard that Antonio's chosen five lackeys are more skilled than the others, you may have to take them out quickly first before you could kill Antonio."_

 **THE KILLER:** "What can he do again? mind refreshing me just in case."

 **(EDDY)** **:** _"According to the mister and misses smart-asses, he is skilled with his family's boomerangs, and soon enough, he decided to combine those Australian boomerangs with beam energy, but he is still good with other weapons, though."_

 **THE KILLER:** "Does everybody have to combine any weapons with energy, because that sounds kinda like overkill to my point of...' view'."

 **(EDDY)** **:** " _Well ever since the 'crownless king' became the number one assassin years ago, his iconic beam katana has become every weapon manufacturers answer on how to make bladed weapons cool again, and the answer is...combine them with beam energy."_

 **THE KILLER:** "Ok, thanks for the heads-ups. I will make this quick before some dirty cops can show up in this area, so start up the van for me after I'm done, please."

 **(EDDY)** **:** _"Good luck and give them hell, Baron Killer...that nickname doesn't seem to fit you though while I can think up some other cool nicknames, but who am I to judge, so just give them hell anyway."_

So Baron Killer ended the call and puts his iPhone back to his pockets and walked up to the metal door, and before he could even destroy the metal door rather than knocking like a certain gentleman, he leaned on it to listen or catch any sorts of conversations on the inside.

* * *

 **(INSIDE THE HOCUS-POCUS BOSS OFFICE)**

* * *

Antonio Sandfield and his five remaining elite members have taken up extra pre-caution after hearing one of their member's gunshots from the first floor and some screams of dead people, so they also took their various weapons while Antonio armed himself with a combat shotgun to try and take down the intruder who just comes in and decides to massacre their entire Hocus-Pocus group in just one night.

Antonio is wearing a grey tank top, has a black leather jacket over his tank top, muscular body filled with tattoos, has a greasy raven hair that is covered by a crimson bandana, dark blue baggy pants with chains hanging around its legs, and dark grey biker boots, and he also have a pair of fingerless biker gloves.

 **ELITE MEMBER #14:** "Boss, are you sure we can take down the fucker who just wrecked the entire first floor?"

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "Of course we can you bloody idiots! All five of you knuckleheads have the best skills of causing trouble everywhere we go, so surely you can use those 'skills' take this trespasser down!"

 **ELITE MEMBER #12:** "...Somehow I can smell the aroma of flames outside the door."

As all remaining six members braced themselves for the intruder's attack, Antonio's phone began to ring in his pant's pockets, so he puts down his combat shotgun and took out his phone to answer it quickly.

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE SOMEONE JUST TRESPASS INTO OUR HIDEOUT AND ANY SECOND NOW, HE MIGHT BURST IN AND SLAUGHTER US ALL LIKE RAW FUCKING ANIMALS!"

 **(UNKNOWN CALLER)** **:** _"Oh dear, that is some troublesome news. Does that mean the deal is off, hmm?"_

The unknown caller on the other side of his phone spoke with a sarcastic voice, thus this caused Antonio to further be more frustrated by his caller's tone of voice.

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "NO, IT IS NOT YET OVER UNTIL I SAY SO! ONCE WE DEAL WITH THIS BLOODY MORON, THEN WE CAN TALK ABOUT YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS TRANSACTIONS!"

 **(UNKNOWN CALLER)** **:** _"It's a disappointment to hear about it...your gang has potential to be on the top of the ranks, but too bad that someone has already stopped my visitation to your gang, Mr. Sandfield."_

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "JUST LET US TAKE CARE OF THIS BITCH, AND THEN WE WILL SEE WHO IS THE ONE THAT DISAPPOINTS THE MOST!"

 **(UNKNOWN CALLER)** **:** " _Oh, did I just hear a deal? Then it's a deal, call me back if you are alive and well after you have taken care of your problem, and then we can talk some...' rewarding' businesses."_

And with that finished, the line went silent, so Antonio puts his phone back to his pocket and picked up his combat shotgun again before he cocks it with a loaded shell, and then he aims it at the door, just in case the intruder walked in like some wannabe badass.

* * *

 **(JUST OUTSIDE THE BOSS'S OFFICE)**

* * *

Back at the second floor's living room, Baron Killer was leaning against the metal door and eavesdropping on what he just heard from the inside, so he stopped on leaning and walked into the center of the living room.

 **BARON KILLER: '** _ **Hm, I see…Mr. Sandfield just made a deal with someone on the phone; I might have to check his phone on who is contacting him…after I get rid of his five remaining goons first.'**_

Then he had an unconventional idea, first, he walked back to the metal door and knocked on it, and then he adjusted his vocal cords to imitate one of their gang members since he's learning how to be a ventriloquist during on some times when he's not taking down certain targets.

 ***KNOCKING SOUNDS***

One of the members heard the sound and responded to it with an angry tone.

 **ELITE MEMBER #11:** "WHO THE HELL IS OUT THERE?!"

 **BARON KILLER** _ **(imitation)**_ **:** "ONE OF YOUR GUYS, OF COURSE, WE HAVE KILLED THIS SON OF A GOAT, THOUGH YOU COME AND SEE WHAT HE IS HOLDING RIGHT NOW, AND IT LOOKS COOL DESPITE ONE OF US ACCIDENTALLY SLICED THROUGH HIS FINGER AFTER TESTING HOW SHARP HIS SWORD THING IS!"

There was a sound of footsteps and knocking over some vases and pieces of furniture, so Baron Killer leaned next to the door and wait for someone unlucky enough to fall for his tricks, plus he heard some conversations inside.

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "Go check if it's one of our guys, now."

The metal door opened and out came a gang member wielding a fire ax, when he is looking around confused until he saw the decapitated body near the stairs, and as he walked further towards to the dead body.

Baron Killer suddenly grabs him by the hands and stabs him through the chest by his sword, and then he snapped his neck for extra reasons, causing his body to shamble and fell to the floor dead.

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "WHAT THE...ALL OF YOU, GO CHECK IT OUT! I need to prepare something for this unwanted bastard."

Hearing that order clearly, the remaining four members all run outside and into the living room, but before they could find the intruder, Baron Killer suddenly kicks the metal door and caused it to close again, plus getting the attention of the four remaining gang members.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Who goes first? Step right up and claim your prize _**(Wipes the blood off his short sword)**_...death."

 **(FUNKY BATTLE MUSIC STARTS AGAIN.)**

All remaining four elite gang members got into a combat stance, and they all began to circle the Killer, one of them feels nervous just by looking at his gear while the other three felt eager to kill something.

 **ELITE MEMBER #12:** "TRY ME, BITCH!"

The twelfth member who is armed with a normal katana, points his katana into the Killer's chest and hoping to stab right through him, but the Killer parried the attack, so the katana-wielding member released a series of swings and stabs straight into the Killer, but all of them either are blocked, parried, or dodged as the Killer suddenly slide kick him by the feet, making break his back and stunned from impact, but before the Killer could give the final blow to his opponent…

 **ELITE HEAVY MEMBER #15:** "TRY PICKING SOMEONE YOUR SIZE, SHITHEAD!"

The fifteenth member who is a big burly guy and carries a sledgehammer suddenly swings to try to break the Killer's head sideways, but the Killer ducked and rolled away from the big guy's swing, so the Killer dashed behind the big fifteenth member and grabs him by the waist, and then he focused his breathing as he German suplex the big guy until he landed on his bald head as he crashed into the wooden floor, causing him to get his head stuck for the moment.

And before Baron Killer could turn his sword into a beam sword, he soon felt a hail of bullets on his back and when he turned around…

 **ELITE MEMBER #14:** "FEEL THE PAIN! FEEL THE PAIN, HAHAHA!"

The fourteenth member is holding a pair of Uzis in his hands and he shooting wildly into the Killer's grey padded chest, and like last time, the bullets are barely leaving an impact on his chest, but that didn't stop him from unloading the entire submachine guns two magazines, then he glanced at their thirteenth member, who is wielding a chain with a mini-wrecking ball attached at the end of it.

 **ELITE MEMBER #14:** "MY GUNS DOESN'T DO SHIT ON THAT GUY'S CHEST! _**(His Uzis run out of ammo)**_ DAMN IT, COVER ME!"

 **ELITE MEMBER #13:** "How about a taste of my wrecking ball!"

And finally enough, Baron Killer pressed the button on his sword and turned into a beam sword, and then he saw the thirteenth member swinging his ball chain around his head, and when he swings the ball chain right into his chest.

It punched the air out of him, but luckily enough, the material inside the grey padded area has absorbed all of the swing's damage, but the impact had just caused him to leaned against the wall.

 **ELITE MEMBER #13:** "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN SURVIVE THE NEXT SWING!"

The Killer timed it right as the ball chain wielder swings it at his head with full force, and that exact moment he dived forward quickly and causing the ball to go through the wall and it was left swinging on the outside of the hideout, but as he pulled back his ball chain as hard as he can, he was soon come in contact with the Killer's beam sword as it slice through his torso like butter, scattering blood everywhere as the two pieces of body flopped to the floor.

 **ELITE MEMBER #14:** "I AM LOCK AND LOADED!"

Baron Killer then saw the fourteenth member burst out from behind of one the sofas, and at the same time he saw the katana-wielding member waking up from his stunning condition, and with quick thinking, he grabbed the entire body of the twelfth member and holds him in front of him like a human shield.

 **ELITE MEMBER #14:** "DIE, DIE, DIE!"

The fourteenth member fired both of his Uzis at the Killer, but he didn't realize one of his associates is being used as a human shield, but he didn't care and hoped that one of his bullets might hit the Killer any second now, and then the Killer swings his beam sword behind his back and when it turned dark blue and it's pulsating like crazy, he swings his fully charged beam sword and it released a dark blue energy ring.

Before the fourteenth could see what is about to hit him, it was already too late as the dark blue energy ring sliced his body diagonally and destroying the wall behind him, his body soon fell apart and out came a fountain of blood, leaving him permanently dead.

After the hail of bullets has stopped on coming, Baron Killer saw that the body of the twelfth member that is holding on right now is also dead, so he gently laid his dead body on the floor and walked to the metal door.

But he was soon interrupted by the sound of wood creaking and breaking, and then he looked behind him to see the big elite member finally getting his head out of the floor, and judging from his angry expression is that he wants another shot at taking down the killer with his bare hands.

 **ELITE HEAVY MEMBER #15:** "Don't forget me, you fucking weasel!"

So Baron Killer decides to make this quick as he charged into the big gang member and drop kick him into the chest, causing the big member to crashed against the wall.

After he pulled himself out of the wall, The Killer dashed straight to his face before released a combo of ten swift sizzling fatal hard strikes into his big body and head at the same time, and as he was feeling lots of pain throughout his body, Baron Killer then grabs his collar and swings around until he collided into the rail of the stairs that leads to the first floor, which is now burning like hell, and the battered fifteenth member was now screaming with agony as he was rolled down the stairs and into the blazing inferno below, which he was finally silenced.

 **(FUNKY BATTLE MUSIC STOPS HERE.)**

After finally taking care of the remaining five Hocus-Pocus elite gang members, Baron Killer had just realized that his beam sword's energy is starting to fade while also starting to become shorter and shorter, so he turned it back into its short sword form and then he pressed a hidden button by its handle that allowed it to open a small panel, inside that panel is a small energy battery.

Baron then saw that the sky blue energy inside that battery is like at a 6%, he might have forgotten to switch it with a new battery at this point, but he was told to always carry some backup batteries with him.

After ejecting the almost depleted battery and replacing it with a new energy battery, he then hears an electronic humming sounds from inside the sword's handle, it means the energy capacity is full again.

 **BARON KILLER: '** _ **Time to finish this mission already.'**_

He then looked around the big living room to survey the damage, but the entire place is painted with blood, and before he could charge in and take down their boss now, he then saw the two Uzis lying beside the dead owner.

So after he tucked his Beam Sword by his waist, he then walked over to it and picked both of them up, then he checked the dead gang member for some ammunition, which he suddenly looted six fully-loaded magazines inside the dead body's sliced flak jacket.

As he was making his way to the metal door and is about to engage the gang's leader, the door suddenly opened itself until it revealed a man with a really angry expression on his face.

It was none other than Antonio Sandfield himself, he took the time to gather his pair of electronic boomerangs known as 'Cyclone Lassies' and attached them on his back, and from Baron's perspective, they were long and big and attached with some electronics to properly generate stable beam energy, and that's not all he came equipped with as he also has two bandoliers of shotgun shells across his chest, and he is also holding a combat shotgun in his both hands.

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "So...you're the troublemaker who just took down my entire gang, huh?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "That's right, Mr. Sandfield. Who else do you see beside me? Oh, wait, just me."

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "Great, a damn shitty joker. So who sent you? Is it the U.A.A? Are you some kind of hired hitman? Or the dirty broken SDPD themselves and you are their secret disciplined bitch? Or are you just some bounty hunter?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Well, nope, none above all. I am just a simple assassin who just kill some certainly wanted targets and take their prized possessions so that I and my pal are gonna make quick cash out of it if someone is interested...we just keep it for ourselves, if you put it that way."

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "Oh, I see what kind of murderous fool you are...you are some kind of vigilante slash merchant, isn't it?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Uhh. _**(Shrugs shoulders)**_ Yeah, you can call me that in a certain point of view."

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "Hmph...listen, mate, before I slice ya into million fresh fried onions, would mind telling me who the hell are you anyway?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Baron Killer...or the Blue Killer, but it doesn't matter since you won't hear about me the next day, because you are…already dead."

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "Hehehe, very well Baron Killer. I am gonna enjoy this fucking fight."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Oh, just wait and see what I can do...this might hurt a little too much."

 **(BOSS BATTLE MUSIC STARTS)**

After saying that quick somewhat unnecessary advice to himself, he quickly pointed both of his Uzis straight at Antonio and unleashed a barrage of bullets while he ran to his right and took cover behind a big comfy leather couch.

As for Antonio, he copied Baron Killer's tactic as he too released a couple of shotgun slugs at the Killer while also running to his right and quickly rolled behind another leather couch.

So Baron ejects both of his Uzis empty magazines to the floor and loaded another pair of magazines into them, but before he could burst out of his cover and shoot blindly into his target.

He first peeked over his leather couch cover and saw that his couch is in perfect alignment against Antonio's other leather couch cover, so turned around and double kicked the leather couch he's using as a cover as hard as he can into Antonio's cover, and as it headed straight head-on…

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "TAKE THIS, YOU DAMN WANKER!"

Antonio gets out of his leather couch cover and he then saw another leather couch going straight at his cover and before he could react quickly, the opposite leather couch collided against his cover, causing him to lurch forward and landed on top of the leather couches sitting area, and then he saw Baron Killer jumped on top of him with his short sword heading straight for his head, but he quickly rolled backward and back into the living room's wooden floor, and causing Baron to stab straight between the two couches.

Then Baron saw Antonio point his combat shotgun back at him, and reacting quickly, he took out his Uzis and jumped to his right and fired both guns at Antonio, hitting his left shoulder and the side of his waist, and then Baron Killer landed harshly on the floor.

After feeling two bullets luckily hitting his body, Antonio quickly ran back into his office and took cover inside as he fired at Baron with several buck shots, but the Blue Killer was rolling left and right while also dashing left and right, making Antonio missed all four shots, so he took cover besides inside his office's walls while he reloaded his shotgun with some loaded shotgun shells from his two pairs of bandoliers.

Meanwhile at Baron, however, he saw where Antonio took cover inside his office, which he then gets up and charged full speed at ahead and jumped up in the air, and then he dropkicked the wall where his target is hiding and destroyed that part of the wall, and then he saw Antonio falls face-first into his carpeted floor which is the result of him being kicked from behind the wall.

So Baron stood back up and activated his beam sword as he entered the office room, but before he could approach Antonio's lying body.

Antonio then suddenly turned around and fired his combat shotgun straight at the Blue Killer's chest, causing him to roll backward and fell to the floor not moving an inch.

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "I don't think so buddy, I will be number one!"

But then a few seconds later, he stood up again which made Antonio completely shocked and watches as he just casually stretched his body before he could walk towards Antonio.

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WHAT ARE YOU MADE OF?!"

But he could receive an answer from Baron Killer himself, he raised his beam sword and slashed downwards hoping to get a quick kill.

Thinking quickly from his instincts, Antonio use his combat shotgun as a shield...it didn't work, because the Blue Killer's beam sword cut right through the gun and splitting it into two pieces, so this made Antonio's eyes go wide with surprise and shock as he throws both broken pieces away from him, and then he grabs hold both of his Cyclone Lassie boomerangs behind his back and detached both of them.

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "Alright enough shootouts already, let's make this duel fair for the both of us, shall we mate?"

He then flicked the switches on both of his boomerangs until the sharp edges of the boomerangs started to glow with yellow heat, and Antonio's hands are holding on into the boomerangs custom-made handles to avoid getting scorched or being cut by his Beam boomerangs.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Okay...gotta admit that those boomerangs of yours look so sweet-looking, to be honest."

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "These two ladies of mine are mine and mine alone and nobody owns them but me and my grandpa's forefathers, SO COME AT ME!"

And with that said, Antonio brought down two of his Beam boomerangs straight down at the killer, but the Blue Killer parried both of them, causing both of them to lock blades together and scattering sparks of electricity everywhere around them.

Then both of them broke the lock as they began to swing, slash and stab each other to gain the upper hand, while Antonio is swinging both of his Beam boomerangs in every possible direction at his opponent, Baron is blocking all incoming attacks from Sandfield with slight hesitation.

So Baron unleashed a very critical slash that caused Antonio to lose his some momentum, which Baron then kneed him in the stomach and gave his chin a quick uppercut and punched his head with a combo of six punches before he finished it with a quick diagonal slice at Antonio's chest.

After receiving the deadly combo given by the Blue Killer, Antonio quickly decides to switch his fighting style as he throws one of his Beam boomerangs targeted at Baron, which it successfully scratched his right grey padded shoulder, and as the stray beam boomerang turns around the office room, Antonio then jumps up and attempted to bring down his single beam boomerang upon the Blue Killer's body, But then the Blue Killer countered at the last second.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Oh, no no no."

The Blue Killer launched his right elbow into the heart of Antonio's chest and caused him to fall back to his carpeted floor with a hard thud, and then he quickly blocked the incoming Beam boomerang with his Beam sword before it barely leaves a gash across the chest.

Then Antonio raised one of his hands in the air until the stray beam boomerang landed back to his opened hand, and then he stands back up as both of his beam boomerangs yellow light is starting to glow brighter and brighter.

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "I AM SICK OF THIS BULLSHIT; IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS RIGHT NOW!"

And after releasing his tantrum at the Blue Killer, Antonio then throws both of his beam boomerangs at him, but then the Blue Killer saw this and quickly fell on his back quickly and causing both of the beam boomerangs to miss completely and as they turned around back into their owner's hands.

Baron Killer then quickly stood back up and swings his beam sword behind his back and waited as it started to be pulsating with dark blue energy, and by the moment Antonio got both of his beam boomerangs back in his hands, the Blue Killer then swings his beam sword with all of his might as it released a dark blue energy ring, but that's not enough at all, because he swings back his beam sword behind him again and swings it forward again to release another dark blue energy ring for the second time.

Before Antonio could throw both of his beam boomerangs again, he saw two incoming dark blue rings coming straight at him, and the moment he saw them he quickly blocked and braced for impact, but it was too late.

Cause by the moment the first energy ring hits him, he shouted a wordless painful gasp, and when the second energy ring comes into contact at his body, he was launched backward and crashed on top of his desk while screaming with pain and also letting go of both of his Cyclone Lassie boomerangs by the time he landed on top of his desk.

 **(BOSS BATTLE MUSIC STOPS)**

 **BARON KILLER:** "And...that's the end of this match ladies and gentlemen...no claps? Alright then."

Switching off his beam sword and turning it back into his short sword mode, he then hooked it by his waist and walked forward to his dead target's body.

From Baron's perspective, Antonio received two bleeding gashes across his chest, almost forming it into a red X symbol, and when he saw the pair of Cyclone Lassie Beam boomerangs on the floor, which he then picked both of them up and hooks them on the back of his hoodie.

But before he could turn around and leave the room, he heard a groan nearby.

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "That...was...a bloody good fight, mate. Even if it was...short though."

This caught Baron Killer's attention as he watched Antonio's wounded body still moving, and as he walks closer, he then saw his mouth is now dripping blood onto the desk which then drips into the floor.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Wow, You're still alive? Well, my energy rings just have the chance to kill someone when I am focused just enough."

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "...Hey kid, can I tell you something? _**(Coughs blood out of his mouth)**_ Need to spill it before I could meet death any second now?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Alright then, but make it quick since...uhm, your outpost is already on fire already."

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "Of all the people that I punched, kicked...and raped, you have the guts to kill me and my boys without remorse and you declare to call yourself a good guy, huh?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Ehh, so-so. _**(Waves his hand sideways)**_ This is just mostly a profession that I kinda dumbly accepted in the first place."

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "Hehehe...just by looking at your standing position, kid. You might make a bloody legacy out of yourself...and that...I can kinda respect actually."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Wow...from a psychotic rebellious biker like you, which it kinda sounded like a compliment so...thanks I guess?"

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "End me kid, but beware...Santa Destroy...No, the whole fucking states...will someday challenge your position...sooner or...later."

 **BARON KILLER:** "...Very well Antonio Sandfield, and besides...no such things as pure heroes are allowed right?"

 **ANTONIO SANDFIELD:** "Hehe...hehe, no heroes indeed...thanks for the last...laugh."

And with that conversation finished, the Blue Killer took out one of his Uzis and pointed it into Antonio's forehead and without regret, pulled the trigger and inserted a single round into his target's head and causing him to die with mercy.

After that quick execution, he rummaged through Antonio's baggy pants until he founded a phone, and then put it inside his blue hoodie.

And after all of that, he was about to walk outside the office until the fire below has caused a part of the second floor's living room to come crashing down, and hazardous smokes have covered the entire Hocus-Pocus hideout within minutes ago.

And thinking of Finding a way out quickly, he looked around the office until he saw a window, which he then ran straight to it and dived through it and causing the glass to break up, and quickly tucking himself into a ball, he safely rolled and landed with no problem at all, and as he walked away from the outpost, he took a last glance at the entire burning outpost before he could disappear back into the forest again.

The entire Hocus-Pocus hideout was now blazing with glory as it then collapses slowly due to the fire weakening the bases foundation.

* * *

 _ **MISSION: Quick Assassination of the entire Hocus-Pocus gang, leave no one alive.**_

 _ **STATUS: Completed.**_

* * *

 _ **(HIGHWAY 31, JUST MILES AWAY FROM THE HIDEOUT)**_

* * *

A man wearing a red shirt with a yellow jacket over his body, dark red jeans, and white shoes, along with a messy black short hair with three hair strings hanging in front of him, pinkish Caucasian skin, and a black goatee on his chin is seen peeking through his binoculars as he watched the entire Hocus-Pocus hideout has now been consumed by the fire created from the inside while laying on top of the purple van's roof.

 **EDDY:** "Damn man, not a single thing is left alive at all."

And then Eddy heard some leaves rustling and branches being a step on from below the highway's rails and the small ridges, the sound became louder and louder until a person revealed himself to Eddy's point of view.

 **EDDY: "** Holy shit, you made it out in one piece, Baron Killer!"

Baron Killer then climbs up the small ridge and hopped over the rail guards and entered through the passenger seat of the purple van, and while inside, he then removes both of the Cyclone Lassie boomerangs in his back and throws it in the back of the van, and then Eddy drops down and entered inside the van through the driver's door.

 **EDDY:** "So Mr. Killer, how did it go?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "A little bit challenging, the fact that I just received a barrage of bullets into my chest and a single shotgun round at point-blank; all of that and my dress just received tears from the bullet's impact."

And then Baron killer pulls down his blue hoodie and it reveals buzz-cut orange hair with spiky points at the front, and then unclipped something from behind his head and the black-green crossed mask came off, and it revealed his slightly yellowish skin and his two common black eyes.

Then he opened the small glove box in front of him and throws his mask inside, and then he unhooked his Diablos tongue off his waist and he also throws it back into the back of the van, and then he unzipped his blood-covered blue hoodie completely and his two also blood covered black gloves into the back, revealing him to be wearing a green long-sleeved T-shirt.

And then he took off his light gray pants which are also covered in blood and then he took off both of his black boots and throws all of them at the back of the van, and It revealed him wearing only a knee-length beige shorts, and before he could find something to wear for his feet, he was greeted by the sight of a pair of white and green sandals in front of him.

 **EDDY:** "Here are the sandals you wanted for the third time, Ed."

 **ED:** "Oh thank god Eddy, I thought I have to wear garbage bags over my feet again like last time."

 **EDDY:** "Jesus, this could have been a great Instagram post...but not this time, so here you go."

So Ed took the pair of sandals and puts them on his feet, and then the purple van has already started its engine as they began to move away from the scene of the burning hideout of the eliminated Hocus-Pocus gang.

As they head back to their suburban area, Eddy and Ed were busy listening and relaxing to the music in Eddy's tune player, until Eddy sparked a question in his head.

 **EDDY:** "So Ed...you got the target's possession?"

 **ED:** "Yep, right here."

Ed then reached back in the van until he took the pair of Cyclone Lassie boomerangs and hold it in front of him so that Eddy can see it while he was busy driving down the road, and when Eddy take a look at the pair of Beam boomerangs, he was grinning with satisfaction.

 **EDDY:** "Sweet, now all we have to do is put it on an auction somewhere and see if someone else might take a huge interest in buying one of these custom-made Beam powered weapons."

 **ED:** "But Eddy, what if no one bought them for real?"

 **EDDY:** "Then we add it to your arsenal dummy because you're going to need more stuff just in case your Beam sword isn't enough."

 **ED:** "Then what about these two guns?"

Ed puts back the pair of Beam boomerangs behind their van and took out the pair of Uzis out of his bloodied blue hoodie and shows it in front of him.

 **EDDY:** "Those two Uzis...well...you know what, I say we keep them, it's not like those are special or something."

 **ED:** "...Alright then."

 **EDDY:** "Now throw those two back there, we don't want some nosy cop stopping us over like a total dickhead with a nose of a bloodhound...hate that guy."

And with that said, Ed throws the two Uzis into the back of the van and continued to listen to the relaxing techno music being played in the tune player while they drive until they can reach their suburban home and take a good night rest.

But then he remembered what Antonio's last words a while ago…

 **ED: '** _ **If the whole country's best fighters are gonna someday going to take me down one day just because my doings are maybe questionably 'good', then that means I have to step up my game if I want to show the whole city that even small-time heroes can overcome at any circumstances.'**_

And with that said in mind, he soon then closes his eyes to take a quick nap already for it would be a long ride home.

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT THE BURNING HIDEOUT)**_

* * *

The Entire Hocus-Pocus hideout was still burning until the cold strong gust of wind is starting to bring the flames down.

After the Blue Killer has left the area, he didn't know that someone...is watching from the tree line's shadows.

The figure's entire looks is covered by the shadow, the only thing that is clearer to see is the half-white half-red mask with black lenses and black lips, she brushed off the black bangs of her black long hair, and then she pressed something in her ear and spoke in a sort of serious Arabian accent.

 **UNKNOWN LADY:** "The intruder...has taken out the entire gang by itself...no survivors remained at all...what is my next doing, Jackie?"

 **(JACKIE)** **:** _"Retreat for now and give the recording to me, I will handle the rest by myself."_

 **UNKNOWN LADY:** "Understood, Madam Jackie."

Then the Unknown lady figure disappears from the trees, leaving the entire scene all quiet again, until police cruisers and firefighter trucks sirens can be heard from the distance.

* * *

 _ **(UNKNOWN LOCATION)**_

* * *

A bald businessman wearing a pair of black shades is walking down a hallway until he reached a door with a face scanner in the center, so he leaned forward and place his entire face into the scanner and waited until the light goes green, then the door slides up with a mechanical hiss.

He continues walking down a long carpeted floor until he saw a group of stairs that leads straight to a big desk with a blond colored haired woman sitting behind it and she has her back turned and is facing the huge elegant window instead.

 **BUSINESSMAN:** "Madam Jackie. Is it true that this intruder just took my client and his entire members all by himself?"

 **JACKIE:** "Hm-hm, that's right."

 **BUSINESSMAN:** "Oh, but you know the Hocus-Pocus had potentials to be the apex faction, right?"

 **JACKIE:** "Potentials... please, they are more like a display pathetic disappointments for me."

 **BUSINESSMAN:** "So...now that they are out of the big picture of your grand plan, what is our next move?"

The woman named Jackie reached out her hand and pressed a button on her desk, while her back is still turned and is still looking out the window, and then a video recording is starting to play on the side of the big room and it shows the intruder _**(BARON KILLER)**_ entering the hideout until the moment where he can be seen jumping out the window and walking away.

All of this was recorded from the unknown lady's point of view before and after the attack.

 **JACKIE:** "This man has a bright future right here in Santa Destroy, our grand plan is still on the tracks so no worries. What is important is that this...vigilante has added a new path to my big grand plan after all."

 **BUSINESSMAN:** "So, what you mean is..."

Then Jackie turned her head until her right eye is looking at the bald businessman, her eye has purple iris and she is wearing a pair of reading glasses, she has red lipstick over her lips, which she then grinned playfully.

 **JACKIE:** "He's gonna carve his birthright...wait till the entire cabal council hears about this progress."

Then she turned her head back to the window and then she starts to giggle slightly until she starts to laugh crazily with dangerous intent in her laughter.

This made the businessman sweat from his head as he feels like everything will soon go straight to hell...soon.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER DONE._**

* * *

 **EDIT 7/27/2019: Grammarly and I made some fixes or changes around this part.**

 **RANDOM AUTHOR here, let me tell you fact that I had to expand this story a lot since I last wrote it on MS since 2015.**

 **Now that I finished posting this chapter, then I can move on to the next pre-finished chapters that all they need is some cleaning and expansions.**


	3. THE NEW MISSION

**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own No more heroes and Ed Edd n Eddy, just this story.)**

 **Fixing my finished chapters up is starting to become a hobby, I hope it is worth it.**

 **UPDATE 8/6/2019: Grammarly helps with the errors among this chapter, together with some sentences fixing.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3** : DUEL FIRST AND THEN BACK TO THE MISSION AND NO BREAKS

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: HARBOR HIGHWAY, WOODCREAK PROVINCE**_

 _ **MISSION: INVESTIGATE A SCYTHIAN CARTEL EXCHANGE MEETING.**_

 _ **STATUS: BUSY AT THE MOMENT**_

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT THE PURPLE VAN)**_

* * *

After receiving a quick thumbs-up from Ed moments ago before he goes back to take out the group of people who were mysteriously after them, Eddy was still driving the purple van and when he takes a look at his side mirror, he saw that Ed and supposedly the 'leader' of the motorcycle crew suddenly stop in the middle of the silent highway.

 **EDDY:** _**'** **Did they just stop in the middle of the damn road? What for?'**_

So Eddy puts the brakes on to the ground and stopped completely, and then he gets out of the purple van and began to spectate the duel that is about to start in front of him.

He then saw Ed (Baron Killer) activated his Beam sword while the other, who is actually a curvy fit woman, brought out a modified Beam katana and activated some kind of energy shield on her left arm's gauntlet.

She then charged straight at him with haste before Ed raised his own weapon in a diagonal position, now the fight has begun.

 **EDDY:** "COME ON BARON! KICK HER HOT ASS DOWN TO THE GROUND AND LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!"

But good thing Eddy got some quality time to inspect the golden Desert Eagle he got from Big Money moments ago.

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT THE DUEL)**_

* * *

 _ **(GENERIC FIGHTING MUSIC STARTS)**_

Baron Killer quickly blocked an incoming Beam slash from the female bike leader diagonally, as the two beam blades locked together and began to push each other for dominance, this has caused both of the Beam blades to emit sparkling lights.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Hey you know, before we might kill each other at an unexpected notice. Do you mind if I get to know your name, missy?"

 **FEMALE BIKE LEADER:** "Call me Beretta; you must the Blue killer that responsible for the massacre of the entire Hocus-Pocus gang, isn't it?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Their acts of crime are unacceptable to its nearby suburban areas, and I had to take the chance of wiping them out of the picture before any further damage to everyone nearby."

 **BERETTA:** "My how noble of you for an assassin, but don't forget that YOU have committed bloodshed likewise!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Miss Beretta, let's just say that I had to decide who might die nor who will suffer lots of time and you can't stop me from doing that."

 **BERETTA:** "ALRIGHT THEN YOU DECIDE IT TO ME, BLUE KILLER!"

Then they break off their blade locks, and then Beretta unleashed a barrage of fast swings in every direction straight at Baron Killer, but the Blue Killer almost parried all of them until he turned his entire body around in order to try to slice off Beretta's legs, but Beretta quickly knelt and blocked the incoming swing by using her blue energy shield as it slammed against it.

Then Baron swing his own left fist into Beretta's own right cheek, causing her recoil from impact till she had her back turned, therefore this gave Baron a chance to strike her down, but Beretta quickly raised her leg backward and swung it upwards until it collided with Baron's chin, and this caused him to recoil back a little bit, then Beretta rolled forward and attempted to stab Baron in the chest and she didn't hit her mark as she saw Baron dodged the incoming stab before he rubs his chin from her kick seconds ago, and this gave her a chance to slap his face with her blue energy shield with loud SMACK.

But before she could slice his head clean off, the Blue Killer saw this quickly as he ducked just in time as Beretta missed her target's head, and then Baron did a double slide kick to her legs as this made her fall on her back with a soft landing, and then Baron jumps to her position and is about to stomp Beretta into submission, but she dodged it just in time as she rolled sideways before the Baron's boot slammed on the ground, then she swings her legs around like a windmill as it began to land some hits on Baron that mostly on his torso or his until she stood back into her feet again.

 **BERETTA:** "You are starting to disappoint me. Prove it to me that you are more than just a minor assassin!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Alright then...you want to be violent, then you asked for it and you...are gonna regret it."

 **BERETTA:** "Oh please, save me the chatter later..."

Then the Blue Killer did something unanticipated, first, he stabbed the concrete road and began to run towards her with his beam sword still stuck on the ground, and when he got closer to her, he then swings his beam sword diagonally upwards and sends a mini smoke of black debris into her face.

So before she could regain her sights back into normal, the Baron then send a swift brutal roundhouse kick to her head, causing her to fling towards the guardrails of the highway and crashed into it, and then Baron Killer realized that his beam sword's energy is fading, so he turned it back into its short sword mode and gave it another new energy battery after ejecting the depleting one.

But before the battery could reach a 100%, Beretta then appeared from behind the broken guardrails and she started to charge at him with an angry expression.

So Baron wastes no time to use his Beam sword's short sword mode and countered her incoming orange beam katana stab with his Diablos Tongue in its short sword mode which it can still block off energy weapons, and when she lost her footing before she dashed beside him, the Blue killer casually throws his short sword up into the air, but this next move made Beretta squeak with surprise.

The Baron Killer use his left arm to raise Beretta's left leg while his other hand went under the body suit's crotch area and over her right thigh, and then he lifted her backward with all of his strength and slammed her against the concrete road, then he saw his Diablos Tongue falling from the sky which he then instinctively raised his hand in the air and grab its handle and switch it to its Beam sword mode.

But before he could continue fighting Beretta further...

 _ **(GENERIC FIGHTING MUSIC STOPS)**_

He saw her still lying on the ground, and she seems like she has lost the will to continue fighting.

So knowing that their fight is considered over, Baron Killer switch his Beam sword back into its short sword mode and puts it back to his waist, and then he walks towards the unmoving woman.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Hey...um, miss Beretta...are you alright over there?"

 **BERETTA:** "You wanna hear a fucking fact?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Uh...sure, even though you had asked in such an awkward time though."

 **BERETTA:** "I...kinda accidentally forgot to wear my...underwear. Look, when you performed that wrestling move of yours after you wrapped your arms around my crotch it felt fucking...unbelievable! My god, why?!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Wait, wait...WHAT?! _**(Blushes inside his mask)**_ So that's why you just squeaked seconds ago...sorry to hear about your embarrassing confession."

 **BERETTA:** "Which is why that barbaric move of yours just made me lose my flow! It's been so long since I felt that feeling...so isolated...so violent..yet offended."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Sorry, I am sorry that I just did...that certain technique on you, but...if you are really feeling alright to move ahead; I still need to complete a mission by the way."

 **BERETTA:** "How about that? For a minor, you fight really good. We will meet again...Blue Killer...oh god, I'm sensitive."

But before the Blue Killer could leave her behind and walk back to the van, he stopped and turned his head around to allow his mask to be gazed at by Beretta.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Hey Beretta, I am usually too fond of giving out my name to my opponents, but for you, I will make an exception. I'm also known as Baron Killer...whoever becomes my main target will face a whole new world of 'greetings' from me."

And with that said, Baron took one of the two remaining motorcycles and headed toward to the parked purple van where Eddy has been waiting by for a minute, and as for Beretta...she raised her upper body and curled her legs after she hugged herself, and then her face is starting to feel red with confessions.

 **BERETTA:** "Baron Killer, I swear to god you will be put down like a minor. That's a promise I can reassure, no matter how will it takes...honey?"

The moment she said the word 'Honey', she immediately blushed as red as a tomato and covered her entire faces while facepalming herself mentally.

 **BERETTA: _'HONEY?! Did I just called a damn minor assassin like him with honey?! Oh, that's just great, now I can't get it out of my fucking head!'_**

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT THE PARKED PURPLE VAN)**_

* * *

Moments before the duel ended in a very anti-climactic way, Eddy was filled with joy as he watched Ed slammed the female bike leader into the concrete road, and after he saw him stand next to her while talking to each other for a minute about something before he then took one of the motorcycles and headed towards to him, he then leaned against the purple van as the motorcycle that Ed is riding on comes closer and closer to him.

 **EDDY:** "So, did she say anything useful while you are beating her ass back there or did the both of you just had a pep talk or shit like that? I swear if its the second option, then you owe me some cigars, man."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Not really though. Her name is Beretta and she comes from an unknown group known as the HOUSE OF CARDS. You heard of them?"

 **EDDY:** "HOUSE OF CARDS, huh? _**(Rubs his chin)**_ Somehow that sounds familiar to me, probably the fact that I heard it from some guys back at the bar...but that will be answered later, for now, we still have a mission to complete right?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "That's right, grab the chains from the back, cause we are gonna take this sweet ride of mine with a free ride."

After Eddy and Ed pushed and tied his motorcycle on the top of the van, they continued making their way to the Fun-Fun carnival harbor and check out the scheduled meeting set up between the customer and a small group of Gilbar's SCYTHIAN CARTEL's boys.

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT BERETTA)**_

* * *

As she stood back up, she felt somehow nervous about how she's going to explain this to her superiors back at the HOUSE, they will be very displease after the fact that the members she brought with her have all died in vain and she wasn't able to land a scratch on Baron Killer at a single moment.

Calming her nerves down, she then brought out a phone from inside her bodysuit before she then contacted a certain important number from her contact lists, and after a second of momentous ringing, someone spoke from the other side of the phone.

 **( UNKNOWN CALLER** **):** "Don't even speak one word, Beretta. We know of your failures of eliminating this minor and yet you hesitated, but do you want to another failure? The death of your chosen squadrons as they all died in vain, all because you underestimated this 'Blue Killer'. By the time you get back here, the master would want a 'disciplined' word with you at once."

 **BERETTA:** **' _Well_ s** _ **hit, can this day get even worse?'**_

So thinking of a way to get out there at once before the highway patrol could arrive at the scene, she immediately puts her phone back into her bodysuit and jumped over the rail guards before disappearing into the forest.

Never to be seen again for a while...

* * *

 _ **(FUN-FUN CARNIVAL HARBOR)**_

* * *

The name of the place is literally meant what it was meant to say, the entire carnival is combined with the harbor of Woodcreak, and it is completed with a Ferris wheel, a roller-coaster ride, 50 arcade stands for fun and games.

Since let's not forget that this is also a harbor, expect varying boats and ships are parked beside this area, and it also has a huge parking spot for the customers and staff members, and not only that, this place also has a landing pad for helicopters but it is still closed off for maintenance.

As soon the purple van has found a parking spot, Eddy and Ed then decide the plan of action for this certain mission.

 **BARON KILLER:** "So...should I go casual or should I go all ninja-like across the entire carnival? I think I would like to try going all ninja this entire time."

 **EDDY:** "Hmm, wait I have a decent suggestion for you, Ed."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Alright then let us hear it before we go ahead, Eddy."

 **EDDY:** "How about you change back to your casual clothes first, and then we will walk around the carnival-like normal customers and at the same time find the person who is suspected to be the customer before we might end killing the wrong person along the way...by the way, who is the customer anyway?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Uhh...about that, I kinda forgot to ask who it was?"

 **EDDY:** "You're kidding me right? We came all the way here just to have no sorts of clue on who the hell is about to exchange-"

But before Eddy could say anything that could waste his breath on, a sound of vibrating tone can be heard from one of their own phones.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Oh wait, its mine. Hold on I got this."

So he took out his iPhone and saw that he has one new message, so he then opened it up and see that it was a private message from J.A.C.K and it also came with a picture too.

 _ **(J.A.C.K):**_

 _ **Forgive my terrible timing due to the fact that the printing machine had to explode into our faces, so I almost forgot in case you kinda forgot what you are after. Here's that picture of the customer who wants to buy their 'special prize'.**_

So he scrolled the message down until he saw the picture of a man, he has buzz-cut black hair, his face could mean that he is at least 36 years old, and he has two small golden rings that are attached to his ears.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Don't complain any further cause' this guy, Eddy. This here is our customer."

 **EDDY:** "Well what are we both waiting for? Let's go in and find this guy now."

Before leaving the van and entering the Carnival, Baron removed his blue and grey padded hoodie off, including his light grey pants and boots and throwing his short sword at the back of the van.

Now this way his identity is now back to being Ed Howard, and then they both get out of the van and proceeds to enter through the carnival's entrance, and that's where they will act first as normal customers.

* * *

 _ **(CARNIVAL'S HELICOPTER LANDING PAD)**_

* * *

While the whole place is busy, the customer that is true to what the picture describes has fitted the bill, since he was leaning against a safety rail while smoking a cigarette.

This customer wore a grey business suit and black Italian shoes with a black and grey striped tie, and he seems to be holding a briefcase of something, and before he could lose his patience, he then saw a helicopter far away from the harbor's side.

 **CUSTOMER:** "About time you people arrived."

When the helicopter got closer, it was a Blackhawk cargo variant helicopter due to its lack of weaponry, but the one thing that is different is the symbol painted on its side.

The symbol itself is a red diamond-shaped base with a green cross streaking each side, making it look like a kite, and then there is big letter S that is combined with the letter C and both of these letters are colored grey, and this is the current insignia of the SCYTHIAN CARTEL.

As soon the Blackhawk chopper had begun to land into the pad, the gust of air kicks in an instant, causing the cigarette that the customer is using to die out, and this caused him to cover eyes as soon as the helicopter has touched the ground.

And when it fully landed, the engines slowed down until it is turned off, and then the side doors slide open to reveal a member of the faction.

The member himself is wearing a pair of shades on his face, black military-style buzzcut hairdo, and a small beard; he wears a black durable sleeveless jacket with a white sleeveless shirt underneath, and he wore baggy black pants with lots of pockets, and finally he wears a pair of dark grey shoes with yellow stripes on both sides.

 **CUSTOMER:** "I figure that your one of them, Mister…?"

 **MEMBER:** "Mr. Gerald, our boss back home have just accepted your agreement, so he sent and my boys to handle the rest...oh, you can call me Drew."

So the customer, now named Gerald, then casually adjusted his tie and began to walk to Drew with uneasiness deep within him.

 **GERALD:** "Please my dear gentlemen, Is this enough for me to claim that special prize of yours?"

Then Gerald showed them the briefcase he's holding to in front of Drew and opened it. Therefore inside is a stash of money, a big total amount of 100,000$.

Smiling widely just by looking at the stash, Drew took one of the money out and inspects it carefully, then he puts it back in the case and closed it and took it off of Gerald's hands, and then he snaps his fingers as he grinned excitedly.

 **DREW:** "You got yourself a one of a kind prize, Gerald…BOYS GET HER OUT!"

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT ED'S AND EDDY'S POSITION)**_

* * *

While on the wild goose search throughout the entire Harbor Carnival right now, Ed was watching Eddy play a game of 'Cut the Star' as they looked around to find their main suspect, the customer who made a deal with SCYTHIAN CARTEL's offers.

 **EDDY:** "Now listen very closely, Ed. The trick here to cut the star perfectly by just using this automatic airsoft gun...is to just fire in short bursts carefully but slowly."

As he said his advice out loud and clear, he then squeezed the trigger of the automatic pellet gun to release a four-round burst until it landed just beside the red star that placed into the white paper, and then he repeated this process until the red star fell to the floor without any holes on it.

 **ED:** "Nice shooting, Eddy! Never thought you would be great at this sort of game."

 **EDDY:** "Thanks for the compliment Ed, it just sucks that the fact the previous customers always squeezed the trigger on full-auto until they run of pellets is just making me dying slowly with embarrassment on the inside."

 **STAND OWNER:** "Congratulations, you just won yourself a custom-made piggy bank, man."

The owner gave Eddy a green piggy bank with a yellow dollar symbol on one side, which made Eddy smile a little after he grabbed it and attempted to make it drop out some hidden cash, but then he realized that it absolutely has no money inside.

 **EDDY:** "...Of all the things that I could be rewarded in a carnival, I get to win myself an empty custom-made piggy bank...this has got to be the most ironic bullshit I have ever seen!"

 **ED:** "Well don't be such a downer about it. But hey, at least you could put where your money is...if you have one in the first place."

 **EDDY:** "...Do me a favor, Ed. Why don't you go kiss and fuck a rock, Ed."

 **ED:** "Nah, too hard. Hey, want some cotton candy while we look around for him?"

 **EDDY:** "Yeah, way to dodge the topic. I'm craving to eat something sweet while we look around for this special customer of ours."

So when they both shortly found a cotton candy cart, Ed took the front to ask for two cotton candy at the cart owner and gave him 20 dollars, and then they both wandered around the area until Eddy realized something in the area.

 **EDDY:** "Hey Ed. _**(Chews his cotton candy)**_ Does anyone finds it weird that the helicopter landing area has no signs of people around it?"

 **ED:** "Come on, there is a sign that says off-limits...should we check it out?"

 **EDDY:** "We check it out and then get out quickly if there's nothing in there before the harbor security could spot us and bust both of our balls."

So after they finished both of their cotton candies, they then silently entered through the restricted area and turned around a corner, and then both of them take cover behind a group of boxes and lean their heads around it as they both saw someone talking with someone in the helicopter landing pad.

 **EDDY:** "Look over there, Ed. _**(Points his finger)**_ It's the exact guy from the picture."

 **ED:** "And those three guys must be from the SCYTHIAN CARTEL'S."

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT THE HELICOPTER LANDING PAD)**_

* * *

Gerald looked over Drew's shoulders and saw his two other members holding tightly a blindfolded woman with a tape on her mouth while both of her hands are locked up by handcuffs.

 **DREW:** "Here's the special prize you just win from us, it's a lucky lady, who is also the daughter of the engineer who we have taken hold to have the task of...forced invitation."

 **GERALD:** "She...seems special alright, is there something that I need to know about this lady?"

 **DREW:** "Well...she does fight back a little before we have our fun on her, but I'm curious about something?"

 **GERALD:** "About what, Mr. Drew?"

 **DREW:** "Tell me honestly, why you bring such big amount of money...all of it just for this lucky bitch?"

 **GERALD:** "Because...this woman is one of a kind unique in a scientific way."

 **DREW:** "You're a scientist or something?"

 **GERALD:** "No, I am just a messenger from your number one industry, ARMORY Corporation...you never heard of us, do you?"

 **DREW:** "...I never heard of that company."

 **GERALD:** "Can we just go on with the deal, I give you and your gang the 100 grand and in exchange, you give me the special prize."

 **DREW:** "Fine, fine, the deal is a deal. Ok boys, get her sweet ass over here!"

The two members pushed the tied up woman into Gerald's arms which resulted in her attempting to say something but she can't since her mouth is taped shut, and when Gerald looked right behind him, he had another trick up his sleeves.

 **GERALD:** "I was wondering about something Mr. Drew, what makes your faction the soon-to-be alpha group around this part of Santa Destroy?"

 **DREW:** "Well gladly I would speak out about my thoughts and many reasons why we should be the most feared faction across the entire country."

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT ED AND EDDY)**_

* * *

As they watch the SCYTHIAN CARTEL member Drew talking something about some nineteen reasons including the dozen reasons that come with many other extra reasons, both men needed to act quickly before time runs out.

 **ED:** "Stay here and keep watch, Eddy, I will be right back."

 **EDDY:** "Got it, make it quick."

So Ed ran back to the carnival until he makes his way all the way back to the parking area, and after looking for their purple van for about a few seconds, he then suddenly found it and ran to it quickly while jumping over cars or sliding on top of their hoods until he reaches to the back of the van.

He then opened the back doors and quickly replaced all of his clothes with his vigilante outfit with haste, then he puts his Diablos Tongue sword onto his waist before he then closes the doors back into its closed position.

Then he untied the chains that were holding his motorcycle in place on top of the van, and when he gently laid it on the ground, he hops onto it and started the engine and drove back to the main entrance of the Fun-Fun carnival.

But he then saw another unconventional idea.

That idea is instead of going through the main entrance and into the mass public, he saw a truck that has a spare ramp for the carnival as its cargo and it is pointing over the tall fence of the harbor's carnival, so he drove back behind the parking area until he could line up himself to the ramp carried by truck.

And then he turned his acceleration handle all the way to the max and this causes his bike to go full speed ahead at the back of the ramp, and when it hits the ramp.

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT THE HELICOPTER LANDING PAD)**_

* * *

 **DREW:** "Another reason is that if one of our people owns our money, we go to their house...beat the shit of their families...and friends if they have any...until they could pay up eventually, but time is money while your loved ones are getting the beating from us."

As Drew was spilling all the reasons why they should be number one in the country, Gerald was calming the crying tied up muffled woman as he gently rubs her back, and Eddy was still leaning out of his cover to take a quick look while he is waiting for Ed.

Who is probably been gone long enough for at least a minute?

 **EDDY:** _ **'Come on Ed, Hurry your deadly ass up here before these guys could leave.'**_

As Eddy was ready to act solo on this situation, he then swears that he heard something from the parking area, a sound that resembles a cycle hitting something hard while its engine is still buzzing with force from behind the fences.

 **GERALD:** "Do you have any wonderful reasons left, Mr. Drew?"

 **DREW:** "Glad you ask for more! Then how about-"

But his sentence was cut short off by a buzzing engine being heard from the other side of the tall fence, and it was revealed to be a motorcycle with the wanted Blue killer riding on top of it.

 **DREW:** "THE FUCK?!"

 **GERALD: "** What an entrance."

 **DREW'S ASSAILANT #1:** "Is that a guy with a green cross on his face?"

 **DREW'S ASSAILANT #2:** "And is he holding some kind of sword in his hand?"

 **EDDY:** _**'How many damn entrances can you not do, Ed?'**_

Then the motorcycle crashed into the ground that almost hit the entire group and causing to be damage badly that it crashed into the cockpit of the Blackhawk, except they all notice one major fact about the motorcycle.

The rider who was riding the cycle is gone.

 **DREW:** "...Where did the rider go?"

Drew got his answer physically as he stops looking at the crashed motorcycle and turned around, only for two pair of boots that suddenly hits him in the face really hard and breaking his shades in the process.

This caused him to launch beside the Blackhawk with a bleeding nose and leaving two painful boot-printed marks on his face, and then his two assailants helped their superior member back to his feet.

 **DREW:** "Where did those boots come from?! Who the hell just did-"

Let's go back a few seconds ago. After the Blue Killer jump off the bike and kicked the superior member by dropkicking him in the face with precision, he then flipped backward until he landed back to his own feet and kneeling to lessen the impact.

 **DREW:** "YOU! _**(Points at Baron Killer)**_ WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

 **DREW'S ASSAILANT #1:** "Yeah, nobody messes with Drew the troublemaker."

So Baron take a look at Gerald and he was about to take the tied-up woman away from him, but he changed his actions as he was received by a sudden word out of his mouth.

 **GERALD:** "She's in safe hands now, so do not worry us."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Wait, then you are not gonna do anything funny to her?"

 **GERALD:** "I am just the messenger; my boss is a well-known client to her father's works and products of interest, but thanks to him doing a favor for us then we should do the same."

 **BARON KILLER:** "So, that means…"

 **GERALD:** "We just want the girl in a safe position for now."

 **DREW'S ASSAILANT #1:** "HEY, WE ARE TALKING TO YOU, YOU SACK OF-"

But the first assailant of Drew is suddenly cut off, because the Blue killer suddenly threw his short sword straight at the first assailant's chest all it was pierced all the way into his heart, thus making him about to die in seconds.

 **DREW'S ASSAILANT #2:** "HOLY SHIT!"

 **DREW:** "You motherfucker! Mess with us will ya?!"

Before Drew could get his gun inside his jacket and his second assailant about to bring out his gun too, the Blue Killer then quickly charged straight at them and jumps up and perform an ax kick on top of Drew's head and therefore caused him to get vertigo temporarily.

Just as he is about to get rid of him at once, a bullet suddenly bounced off his shoulders after its impact, and when he turned around to see Drew's second assailant fired his gun at him, he dashed over to him and grab both of the second assailant's face and belt and lifted him up in the air with his back facing the ground, and then he breaks his back by colliding it against his knee with a loud SNAP before he then throws the second assailant's lifeless body into the water.

As Drew shook off his aching vertigo within his head as he was hit on top by the Blue Killer's heavy ax kick, he then stood up and he was about to reach his gun before a fist suddenly smashed against his face and losing some teeth in the process, therefore making him fall backward and leaned against the helicopter's side, and then he felt a hand holding on to his collar and lifted him up, where he was then greeted by Baron Killer's grey lenses on his mask.

 **BARON KILLER:** "My god you consider yourself a troublemaker, yet you couldn't act quickly for a troublemaker."

 **DREW:** "What...the fuck...do you want, huh? Ladies? Money? Weapons? People, to hunt?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Hm, all of them sounds tempting even for my buddy Eddy. Sorry, but I all want is just your boss, Gilbar Rogan including his base of operations in Mississippi."

 **DREW:** "...LIKE HELL...I AM JUST GONNA SEND YOU THERE, YOU PRICKY BITCH! OVER MY DEAD BODY IF YOU WANT MY BOSS!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Sure that could work right now, but I rather want what you know about him first."

Before Baron could plant a fist on his injured and dirty face, he was soon stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned around.

He saw a black long-haired woman that is wearing a white tank top and dark green cargo pants and white running shoes, she was looking at him with a sideway nod that means 'NO', and he then saw Gerald having a talk with Eddy, who came out of his cover moments earlier.

 **GERALD:** "Sorry Blue, the moment I took the tape off of her mouth, she kept telling me to release her so she could repay Mister Drew here on what he has done to her back in Mississippi...also your pal Eddy here is a promising young man, to be honest."

 **EDDY:** "This guy ain't so bad after all, Ed; he told me that the company he works for has a lot of branches and one of them actually fits my style. If they could accept my offers first though."

 **GERALD:** "I told him about the perks and benefits of working for the District business branch...and could you please let Miss Nelly aside, will you blue?"

Then the Blue Killer looks back at Nelly, who still has an angry expression planted on her face.

Knowing his guts that he should let this woman do what she has to do right now is growing on him, seeing her angry expression like this kinda reminds him of his young sister Sarah back home, now thinking about it, wonder how she is doing right now?

 **BARON KILLER:** "You...do know this guy might have done something horrible to you back there, right?"

 **NELLY:** "Just let me handle it, it's about time I fucking lose my chill on this piece of an asshole."

As soon as Baron Killer released his grasp on Drew's collar and drops him to the ground, Nelly suddenly rushed at him and she began to furiously punch his injured face with relentless anger and hatred non-stop at a rapid pace.

After a long brutal combo of punching his face, she then lands her knees against his stomach also non-stop before she lands a very...hard...hit into his manly 'balls', which made Gerald and Eddy flinched in pain just by looking at it while Baron/Ed looked away for a split second.

After one minute of Nelly's unrestrained rage against Drew's battered and bleeding face, she then took out a...GOLDEN DESERT EAGLE BEHIND HER BACK!?

 **EDDY:** "HEY THAT'S MY GUN, LADY!"

 **GERALD:** "That's a sweet little desert eagle you got there, even though its paint job isn't necessary. Where did you exactly get it?"

 **EDDY:** "I just got that baby from a pimp that made fun of me last week, and how the hell did she get it from me?!"

 **GERALD:** "She must have swiftly taken it from your back when I released her from those cuffs when you weren't looking...really, you got that from a pimp?"

 **EDDY:** "Exactly what I said! She better be careful with my baby or else-"

 _ ***BANG***_

His sentence was cut short as the gunshot ringed around them, and luckily the carnival's music and sounds were loud enough that it covered the gunshot without raising any alarm.

After Nelly fired a round into Drew's own right shoulder and causing him to grasp it as it bleeds continuously; she then placed the golden gun into his forehead with her finger hugging the trigger, ready to end his life at any second now.

 **NELLY:** "Tell me one last thing before I kill you for good Drew, what did you sons of bitches did to my father?"

 **DREW:** "You...s-shot m-m-my shoulder...you b-blew off my shoulder, YOU BITCH?!"

 **NELLY:** "Why don't you just say the truth before I blow them off...permanently?"

What did she mean after she just said that? Well, Nelly then slowly placed the golden gun upon Drew's lower regions, right where his crotch is.

This caused Drew's mental nerves to finally snap apart at the very sight of getting his dick blown off by an angry woman armed with a golden Desert Eagle, and it is for poor Mr. Drew.

 **DREW:** "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! YOUR FATHER IS LOCKED IN HIS ROOM FOR THE MOMENT AFTER OUR BOSS GILBAR DEMONSTRATES HIS BLACK FIST GAUNTLETS IN HIS PRIVATE ARENA, AND AFTER THAT WE WILL FORCE HIM TO MAKE EVEN MORE STUFF FOR US BEFORE HE DIES! SO PLEASE SPARE MY BALLS, PLEASE, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE GOD NOT MY BALLS!"

 **NELLY:** "...That's all I needed to hear, Drew."

Then she pistol-whipped at his head with all her strength, thus causing him to get knocked out for a while, then she tossed the pistol back into Eddy's hands which he then scruffily catches it, and then she looked at the Blue Killer.

 **NELLY:** "Listen Blue-"

 **BARON KILLER:** "You can call me Baron Killer or the Blue Killer if you want to."

 **NELLY:** "Fine...listen, Baron, just by hearing you wanting Gilbar dead and me rescuing my father from that hellhole kinda sounds like a perfect position, so can you please help me get my dad back?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Now that you mention, that is why Gilbar is my target who is not about to see tomorrow's daylight, the guy is wanted anyway."

 **GERALD:** "But Ms. Nelly, your father's client wants you to take shelter in a safe place for-"

 **NELLY:** "AND WHAT, HUH, WHAT!? LET MY DAD BUILT MORE SICK STUFF FOR THOSE SADISTIC ASSHOLES UNTIL HE DIES IN THERE, THEN I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE TO SAY NO TO YOUR CLIENT'S OFFER!"

 **EDDY:** "Ok, everyone calm, for love of lord above, down! Hey Gerald, don't you worry man. Baron here is a sick bloodthirsty badass mofo when it comes to these kinds of missions, besides doubting him will make him even more deadly."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Not all the time, Eddy. Stop exaggerating my reputation."

 **EDDY:** "Hey, somebody needs to promote your status and that guy is standing next to you!"

This caused Baron/Ed to look at Gerald before he points at him, which caused Eddy to rub his forehead in annoyance.

 **EDDY:** "No, silly. It's ME! That guy is ME!"

 **GERALD:** "Very well, Miss Nelly. If that is your decision then I will not interfere...Baron?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Yes, Mr. random person I didn't meet yet?"

 **GERALD:** "Gerald, the name's Gerald. Keep her in one piece and make sure she is safe and sound. I will contact my boss for this updates, so go ahead and get your father back…and killing your target by the way."

 **BARON KILLER:** "YES SIRE, BARON AWAY!"

Just as he heard what he needed from Mr. Gerald, Baron and Nelly hopped into the Blackhawk and as they were inside the helicopter, Baron was on the co-pilot's seat while Nelly is on the pilot's seat.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Are you sure you know how to fly this type of chopper?"

 **NELLY:** "I once drove a news chopper before, so this model might be a little bit different for me since I am not familiar with military aircraft yet."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Oh really, somehow that...doesn't make me feel ok at all. The last thing I want is to crash land in the middle of the seas with a pilot who just got some experience for driving a news chopper."

 **NELLY:** "Relax Killer, this is still a helicopter after all, right. Then there's nothing to worry about at all when you are riding with Ms. Nelly Venice right here next to you."

So she then puts on the headphones and pressed a series of buttons until the propellers started to spin, and seconds before it could take off, someone came from the side and placed the dead body of Drew's first assailant and the unconscious body of Drew himself into the back and slides the side door back into its place, causing Nelly and Baron to look behind them.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Hey Eddy! What you-"

 **EDDY:** "You forgot your sword dummy, and these two guys are not gonna be spotted by some random civilian when they enter the landing pad, so I am coming along with you guys!"

Then Eddy pulled the Diablos Tongue out of the dead body of Drew first assailant's chest and handed it over to Baron before he then sat on one of the back seats and puts his seatbelt around him, just to be safe of course.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Thanks, Eddy! Nearly forgot about my sword so thanks, but what about these bodies, because we are now above the water already!"

 **EDDY:** "Let me handle these two bozos! Hey, Nelly stop here for a second!"

They were now in the middle of a sea literally, so as Eddy gets out of his seat and slides the door open, he then pushed the two bodies out of the Blackhawk and into the deep cold waters below, now that's all done he then slides it back to close and went back to his seat.

 **EDDY:** "NOW THEY ARE GONNA BE EATEN BY THE FISHES, HAH! How's that for a nature lesson, double-d?!"

 **NELLY:** "Good thinking there Eddy! Now let us move on to Mississippi, boys!"

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT GERALD'S POSITION SECONDS AFTER THE BLACK HAWK LEFT)**_

* * *

As soon as he watch Eddy get into the Blackhawk while he carried the two bodies with him and watches the Blackhawk left the landing pad, and after a minute later as he saw the helicopter in the distance push out two bodies into the deep sea below, he then brought out his phone and dialed one of his contacts.

 **GERALD:** "Hey boss, the deal was a success...until he has arrived."

 _ **(BOSS)**_ **:** _"Yeah no shit, I never would have thought that his daughter could be that hard-headed and determined at the same time, and as for those two...some wise guy loud-mouth guy name Eddy and the Blue Killer himself, I can feel his potential."_

 **GERALD:** "Wait, how did you know all of that?"

 _ **(BOSS)**_ **:** _"I...kinda placed a hidden camera inside your necktie when you weren't around, Gerald, so that way I can know the truth in first-person."_

 **GERALD:** "Do you always have to put hidden cameras in every employee you come across, boss?"

 _ **(BOSS)**_ **:** _"Bitch please~, you know me, I hate backstabbing snitches in my company!"_

 **GERALD:** "So, do you have a plan B or something, boss?"

 _ **(BOSS)**_ **:** _"We wait for the results. You come back to the building...My communism sensors are tingling in that damn carnival...that fucking Madam herself."_

 **GERALD:** "On my way, boss. Also, can you at least respect my privacy for once."

 _ **(BOSS)**_ **:** _"If it involves you jacking off in the restrooms, then I would show some standards."_

 **GERALD:** "Hey, I said mind your own b-"

 _ **(BOSS)**_ **:** _"Just get off there before some cabal spies blow your head off."_

So Gerald closes his phone and went back to the parking area until he found his white pick-up truck still in one spot. So he gets inside, started its engines, and drove away until he is out of sight.

He never thought his boss would be that overcautious from time to time.

* * *

 _ **(SCYTHIAN CARTEL'S MAIN BASE)**_

* * *

Inside the SCYTHIAN CARTEL's tall base building, lies a big gym room, and there inhabited a big muscular African man completely shirtless and only wears gray jogging pants and feet wrapped around in bandages, even his hands are covered in bandages meant for combat, and right now he is busy punching a red punching bag with a dozen quick strong strikes.

With one mighty swift punch, the red punching bag detaches itself and slides across the gym floor while having a hole in its center thus causing sand to fall out of it, then he wipes the sweat from his head and grabs a towel to wipe his head clean, and then he heard someone entering the gym room, and it's just a random member of the SCYTHIAN CARTEL.

 **SCYTHIAN THUG #45:** "Rogan, the engineer has finished calibrating the black fists gauntlets and the arena is fully decorated and finished to the touch."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "And what the contestants from around the states?"

 **SCYTHIAN THUG #45:** "They will arrive tomorrow."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "What about Drew and the deal with one of our customers?"

 **SCYTHIAN THUG #45:** "Our tracker shows that the Blackhawk that he and his assailants are in...is now coming back to us."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "Why the slight stop right there in your speaking?"

 **SCYTHIAN THUG #45:** "Well...there traces of signature are gone, but the Blackhawk is still coming back to us, we suspect it to be stolen and conveniently heading towards to Mississippi."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "Then it is a minor concern. We will still go with the plan, this fight that I have planned will make me rise up again just like the good old days back in the arena."

 **SCYTHIAN THUG #45:** "You are not concerned at all, Rogan?"

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "Should I be concerned at all?"

 **SCYTHIAN THUG #45:** "You don't look concerned at all, Rogan. So what about the Blackhawk?"

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "Investigate the problem...while I prepare myself for the incoming event; now get out of my sight."

As the thug went out of his gym, he faced against the mirror and looked at his ripped body that was built to crush and break bones like a real fighter, and then he gets a familiar feeling in his veins.

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** **' _This feeling...something tells me a worthy opponent is about to try and take me down completely...then let him or her come to me and we shall see who is the best fighter in my own arena once and for all.'_**

After with that said he then punched the mirror with brute strength and cause to shatter it everywhere while also creating a hole in the wall completely before he walks out of his gym.

* * *

 _ **(**_ _ **TO BE CONTINUED)**_


	4. STILL ON THE NEW MISSION

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own No more heroes and Ed Edd n Eddy, so just this story.)**

 **Fixing my finished chapters up is starting to become a hobby, i hope its worth it.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3** : DUEL FIRST AND THEN BACK TO THE MISSION AND NO BREAKS

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: HARBOR HIGHWAY, WOODCREAK PROVINCE**_

 _ **MISSION: INVESTIGATE A SCYTHIAN CARTEL EXCHANGE MEETING.**_

 _ **STATUS: BUSY AT THE MOMENT**_

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT THE PURPLE VAN)**_

* * *

After receiving a quick thumbs-up from Ed moments ago before he goes back to take out the group of people who were mysteriously after them, Eddy was still driving the purple van and when he take a look at his side mirror, he saw that Ed and supposedly the 'leader' of the motorcycle crew suddenly stop in the middle of the silent highway.

 **EDDY:** _**'** **Did they just stop in the middle of the damn road? What for?'**_

So Eddy puts the brakes on to the ground and stopped completely, and then he gets out of the purple van and began to spectate the duel that is about to start in front of him.

He then saw Ed (Baron Killer) activated his Beam sword while the other, who is actually a curvy fit woman, brought out a modified Beam katana and activated some kind of energy shield on her left arm's gauntlet.

She then charged straight at him with haste before Ed raised his own weapon in a diagonal position, now the fight has begun.

 **EDDY:** "COME ON BARON! KICK HER HOT ASS DOWN TO THE GROUND AND LETS GET THIS OVER WITH!"

But good thing Eddy got some quality time to inspect the golden Desert Eagle he got from Big Money moments ago.

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT THE DUEL)**_

* * *

 _ **(GENERIC FIGHTING MUSIC STARTS)**_

Baron Killer quickly blocked an incoming Beam slash from the female bike leader diagonally, as the two beam blades locked together and began to push each other for dominance, this has caused both of the Beam blades to emit sparkling lights.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Hey you know, before we might kill each other at an unexpected notice. Do you mind if I get to know your name, missy?"

 **FEMALE BIKE LEADER:** "Call me Beretta; you must the Blue killer that responsible for the massacre of the entire Hocus-Pocus gang, isn't it?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Their acts of crime is unacceptable to its nearby suburban areas, and I had to take the chance of wiping them out of the picture before any further damage to everyone nearby."

 **BERETTA:** "My how noble of you for an assassin, but don't forget that YOU have committed bloodshed likewise!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Miss Beretta, let's just say that I had to decide who might die nor who will suffer lots of time and you can't stop me from doing that."

 **BERETTA:** "ALRIGHT THEN YOU DECIDE IT TO ME, BLUE KILLER!"

Then they break off their blade locks, and then Beretta unleashed a barrage of fast swings of every directions at Baron Killer, but the Blue Killer almost parried all of them until he turned his entire body around in order to try to slice off Beretta's legs, but Beretta quickly knelt and blocked the incoming swing by using her blue energy shield as it slammed against it.

Then Baron swing his own left fist into Beretta's own right cheek, causing her recoil from impact till she had her back turned, therefore this gave Baron a chance to strike her down, but Beretta quickly raised her leg backwards and swung it upwards until it collided with Baron's chin, and this caused him to recoil back a little bit, then Beretta rolled forward and attempted to stab Baron in the chest and she didn't hit her mark as she saw Baron dodged the incoming stab before he rubs his chin from her kick seconds ago, and this gave her a chance to slap his face with her blue energy shield with loud SMACK.

But before she could slice his head clean off, the Blue Killer saw this quickly as he ducked just in time as Beretta missed her target's head, and then Baron did a double slide kick to her legs as this made her fall on her back with a soft landing, and then Baron jumps to her position and is about to stomp Beretta into submission, but she dodged it just in time as she rolled sideway before the Baron's boot slammed on the ground, then she swings her legs around like a windmill as it began to land some hits on Baron that mostly on his torso or his until she stood back into her feet again.

 **BERETTA:** "You are starting to disappoint me. Prove it to me that you are more than just a minor assassin!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Alright then...you want to be violent, then you asked for it and you...are gonna regret it."

 **BERETTA:** "Oh please..."

Then the Blue Killer did something unanticipated, first he stabbed the concrete road and began to ran towards her with his beam sword still stuck on the ground, and when he got closer to her, he then swing his beam sword diagonally upwards and sends a mini smoke of black debris into her face.

So before she could regain her sights back into normal, the Baron then send a swift brutal roundhouse kick to her head, causing her to fling towards the guardrails of the highway and crashed into it, and then Baron Killer realized that his beam sword's energy is fading, so he turned it back into its short sword mode and gave it another new energy battery after ejecting the depleting one.

But before the battery could reach a 100%, Beretta then appeared from behind the broken guardrails and she started to charge at him with an angry expression.

So Baron wastes no time to use his Beam sword's short sword mode and countered her incoming orange beam katana stab with his Diablos Tongue in its short sword mode which it can still block off energy weapons, and when she lose her footing before she dashed besides him, the Blue killer casually throws his short sword up into the air, but this next move made Beretta squeak with surprise.

The Baron Killer use his left arm to raise Beretta's left leg while his other hand went under the body suit's crotch area and over her right thigh, and then he lifted her backwards with all of his strength and slammed her against the concrete road, then he saw his Diablos Tongue falling from the sky which he then instinctively raised his hand in the air and grab its handle and switch it to its Beam sword mode.

But before he could continue fighting Beretta further...

 _ **(GENERIC FIGHTING MUSIC STOPS)**_

He saw her still lying on the ground, and she seems like she has lost the will to continue fighting.

So knowing that their fight is considered over, Baron Killer switch his Beam sword back into its short sword mode and puts it back to his waist, and then he walks towards the unmoving woman.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Hey...um, miss Beretta...are you alright over there?"

 **BERETTA:** "You wanna hear a fucking fact?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Uh...sure, even though you had ask in such an awkward time though."

 **BERETTA:** "I...kinda accidentally forgot to wear my...underwear. Look, when you performed that wrestling move of yours after your wrapped your arms around my crotch it felt fucking...unbelievable! My god, why?!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Wait, wait...WHAT?! _**(Blushes inside his mask)**_ So that's why you just squeaked seconds ago...sorry to hear about your embarrassing confession."

 **BERETTA:** "Which is why that barbaric move of yours just made me lose my flow! It's been so long since I felt that feeling...so isolated...so violent..yet offended."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Sorry, I am sorry that I just did...that certain technique on you, but...if you are really feeling alright to move ahead; I still need to complete a mission by the way."

 **BERETTA:** "How about that? For a minor, you fight really good. We will meet again...Blue Killer. Oh god, i'm sensitive."

But before the Blue Killer could leave her behind and walk back to the van, he stopped and turned his head around to allow his mask to be gazed at by Beretta.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Hey Beretta, I am usually to fond of giving out my name to my opponents, but for you i will make an exception. I'm also known as Baron Killer...whoever becomes my main target will face a whole new world of 'greetings' from me."

And with that said, Baron took one of the two remaining motorcycles and headed toward to the parked purple van where Eddy has been waiting by for a minute, and as for Beretta...she raised her upper body and curled her legs after she hugged herself, and then her face is starting to feel red with confessions.

 **BERETTA:** "Baron Killer, i swear to god you will be put down like a minor. That's a promise i can reassure, no matter how will it takes...honey?"

The moment she said the word 'Honey', she immediately blushed as red as a tomato and covered her entire faces while facepalming herself mentally.

 **BERETTA: _'HONEY?! Did i just called a damn minor assassin honey?! Oh that's just great, now i can't get it out of my fucking head!'_**

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT THE PARKED PURPLE VAN)**_

* * *

Moments before the duel ended in a very anti-climactic way, Eddy was filled with joy as he watched Ed slammed the female bike leader into the concrete road, and after he saw him stand next to her while talking to each other for a minute about something before he then took one of the motorcycles and headed towards to him, he then leaned against the purple van as the motorcycle that Ed is riding on comes closer and closer to him.

 **EDDY:** "So, did she say anything useful while you are beating her ass back there or did the both of you just had a pep talk or shit like that? I swear if its the second option, then you owe me some cigars, man."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Not really though. Her name is Beretta and she comes from an unknown group known as the HOUSE OF CARDS. You heard of them?"

 **EDDY:** "HOUSE OF CARDS, huh? _**(Rubs his chin)**_ Somehow that sounds familiar to me, probably the fact that i heard it from some guys back at the bar...but that will be answered later for now, we still have a mission to complete right?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "That's right, grab the chains from the back, cause we are gonna take this sweet ride of mine with a free ride."

After Eddy and Ed pushed and tied his motorcycle on the top of the van, they continued making their way to the Fun-Fun carnival harbor and check out the scheduled meeting set up between the customer and a small group of Gilbar's SCYTHIAN CARTEL's boys.

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT BERETTA)**_

* * *

As she stood back up, she felt somehow nervous about how she's going to explain this to her superiors back at the HOUSE, they will be very displease after the fact that the members she brought with her have all died in vain and she wasn't able to land a scratch on Baron Killer at a single moment.

Calming her nerves down, she then brought out a phone from inside her body suit before she then contacted a certain important number from her contact lists, and after a second of momentous ringing, someone spoke from the other side of the phone.

 **( UNKNOWN CALLER** **):** "Don't even speak one word, Beretta. We know of your failures of eliminating this minor and yet you hesitated, but do you want to another failure? The death of your chosen squadrons as they all died in vain, all because you underestimated this 'Blue Killer'. By the time you get back here, the master would want a 'disciplined' word with you at once."

 **BERETTA:** **' _Well_ s** _ **hit, can this day get even worse?'**_

So thinking of a way to get out there at once before the highway patrol could arrive at the scene, she immediately puts her phone back into her bodysuit and jumped over the rail guards before disappearing into the forest.

Never to be seen again for a while...

* * *

 _ **(FUN-FUN CARNIVAL HARBOR)**_

* * *

The name of the place is literally meant what it was meant to say, the entire carnival is combined with the harbor of Woodcreak, and it is completed with a Ferris wheel, a roller-coaster ride, 50 arcade stands for fun and games.

Since let's not forget that this is also a harbor, expect varying boats and ships are parked beside this area, and it also has a huge parking spot for the customers and staff members, and not only that, this place also has a landing pad for helicopters but it is still closed off for maintenance.

As soon the purple van has found a parking spot, Eddy and Ed then decide the plan of action for this certain mission.

 **BARON KILLER:** "So...should I go casual or should I go all ninja-like across the entire carnival? I think i would like to try going all ninja this entire time."

 **EDDY:** "Hmm, wait I have a decent suggestion for you, Ed."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Alright then let us hear it before we go ahead, Eddy."

 **EDDY:** "How about you change back to your casual clothes first, and then we will walk around the carnival like normal customers and at the same time find the person who is suspected to be the customer before we might end killing the wrong person along the way...by the way, who is the customer anyway?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Uhh...about that, i kinda forgot to ask who it was?"

 **EDDY:** "Your're kidding me right? We came all the way here just to have no sorts of clue on who the hell is about to exchange-"

But before Eddy could say anything that could waste his breath on, a sound of vibrating tone can be heard from one of their own phones.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Oh wait, its mine. Hold on i got this."

So he took out his iPhone and saw that he has one new message, so he then opened it up and see that it was a private message from J.A.C.K and it also came with a picture too.

 _ **(J.A.C.K):**_

 _ **Forgive my terrible timing due to the fact that the printing machine had to explode into our faces, so i almost forgot in case you kinda forgot what you are after. Here's that picture of the customer who wants to buy their 'special prize'.**_

So he scrolled the message down until he saw the picture of a man, he has buzz cut black hair, his face could mean that he is atleast 36 years old, and he has two small golden rings that are attached to his ears.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Don't complain any further cause' this guy, Eddy. This here is our customer."

 **EDDY:** "Well what are we both waiting for? Let's go in and find this guy now."

Before leaving the van and entering the Carnival, Baron removed his blue and grey padded hoodie off, including his light grey pants and boots and throwing his short sword at the back of the van.

Now this way his identity is now back to being Ed Howard, and then they both get out of the van and proceeds to enter through the carnival's entrance, and that's where they will act first as normal customers.

* * *

 _ **(CARNIVAL'S HELICOPTER LANDING PAD)**_

* * *

While the whole place is busy, the customer that is true to what the picture describes has fitted the bill, since he was leaning against a safety rail while smoking a cigarette.

This customer wore a grey business suit and black Italian shoes with a black and grey striped tie, and he seems to be holding a briefcase of something, and before he could lose his patience, he then saw a helicopter far away from the harbor's side.

 **CUSTOMER:** "About time you people arrived."

When the helicopter got closer, it was a Blackhawk cargo variant helicopter due to its lack of weaponry, but the one thing that is different is the symbol painted on its side.

The symbol itself is a red diamond shaped base with a green cross streaking each side, making it look like a kite, and then there is big letter S that is combined with the letter C and both of these letters are colored grey, and this is the current insignia of the SCYTHIAN CARTEL.

As soon the Blackhawk chopper had began to land into the pad, the gust of air kicks in a instant, causing the cigarette that the customer is using to die out, and this caused him to cover eyes as soon as the helicopter have touched the ground.

And when it fully landed, the engines slowed down until it is turned off, and then the side doors slide open to reveal a member of the faction.

The member himself is wearing a pair of shades on his face, black military style buzzcut hairdo and a small beard; he wears a black durable sleeveless jacket with a white sleeveless shirt underneath, and he wore baggy black pants with lots of pockets, and finally he wears a pair of dark grey shoes with yellow stripes on both sides.

 **CUSTOMER:** "I figure that your one of them, Mister…?"

 **MEMBER:** "Mr. Gerald, our boss back home have just accepted your agreement, so he sent and my boys to handle the rest...oh, you can call me Drew."

So the customer, now named Gerald, then casually adjusted his tie and began to walk to Drew with uneasiness deep within him.

 **GERALD:** "Please my dear gentlemen, Is this enough for me to claim that special prize of yours?"

Then Gerald showed them the briefcase he's holding to in front of Drew and opened it. Therefore inside is a stash of money, a big total amount of 100,000$.

Smiling widely just by looking at the stash, Drew took one of the money out and inspects it carefully, then he puts it back in the case and closed it and took it off of Gerald's hands, and then he snap his fingers as he grinned excitedly.

 **DREW:** "You got yourself a one of a kind prize, Gerald…BOYS GET HER OUT!"

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT ED'S AND EDDY'S POSITION)**_

* * *

While on the wild goose search throughout the entire Harbor Carnival right now, Ed was watching Eddy play a game of Cut the Star as they looked around to find their main suspect, the customer who made a deal with SCYTHIAN CARTEL's offers.

 **EDDY:** "Now listen very closely, Ed. The trick here to cut the star perfectly by just using this automatic airsoft gun...is to just fire in short bursts carefully but slowly."

As he said his advice out loud and clear, he then squeezed the trigger of the automatic pellet gun to release a four-round burst until it landed just beside the red star that placed into the white paper, and then he repeated this process until the red star fell to the floor without any holes on it.

 **ED:** "Nice shooting, Eddy! Never thought you would be great at this sort of game."

 **EDDY:** "Thanks for the compliment Ed, it just sucks that the fact the previous customers always squeezed the trigger on full-auto until they run of pellets is just making me dying slowly with embarrassment on the inside."

 **STAND OWNER:** "Congratulations, you just won yourself a custom-made piggy bank, man."

The owner gave Eddy a green piggy bank with a yellow dollar symbol on one side, which made Eddy smile a little after he grabbed it and attempted to make it drop out some hidden cash, but then he realized that it absolutely has no money inside.

 **EDDY:** "...Of all the things that I could be rewarded in a carnival, I get to win myself an empty custom-made piggy bank...this has got to be the most ironic bullshit i have ever seen!"

 **ED:** "Well don't be such a downer about it. But hey, at least you could put where your money is...if you have one in the first place."

 **EDDY:** "...Do me a favor, Ed. Why don't you go kiss and fuck a rock Ed."

 **ED:** "Nah, too hard. Hey, want some cotton candy while we look around for him?"

 **EDDY:** "Yeah, way to dodge the topic. I'm craving to eat something sweet while we look around for this special customer of ours."

So when they both shortly found a cotton candy cart, Ed took the front to ask for two cotton candy at the cart owner and gave him 20 dollars, and then they both wandered around the area until Eddy realized something in the area.

 **EDDY:** "Hey Ed. _**(Chews his cotton candy)**_ Does anyone finds it weird that the helicopter landing area has no signs of people around it?"

 **ED:** "Come on, there is a sign that says off-limits...should we check it out?"

 **EDDY:** "We check it out and then get out quickly if there's nothing in there before the harbor security could spot us and bust both of our balls."

So after they finished both of their cotton candies, they then silently entered through the restricted area and turned around a corner, and then both of them take cover behind a group boxes and lean their heads around it as they both saw someone talking with someone in the helicopter landing pad.

 **EDDY:** "Look over there, Ed. _**(Points his finger)**_ It's the exact guy from the picture."

 **ED:** "And those three guys must be from the SCYTHIAN CARTEL'S."

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT THE HELICOPTER LANDING PAD)**_

* * *

Gerald looked over Drew's shoulders and saw his two other members holding tightly a blindfolded woman with a tape on her mouth while both of her hands are locked up by handcuffs.

 **DREW:** "Here's the special prize you just win from us, its a lucky lady, who is also the daughter of the engineer who we taken hold to have the task of...forced invitation."

 **GERALD:** "She...seems special alright, is there something that I need to now about this lady?"

 **DREW:** "Well...she does fight back a little before we have our fun on her, but I'm curious about something?"

 **GERALD:** "About what, Mr. Drew?"

 **DREW:** "Tell me honestly, why you bring such big amount of money...all of it just for this lucky bitch?"

 **GERALD:** "Because...this woman is one of a kind unique in a scientific way."

 **DREW:** "You're a scientist or something?"

 **GERALD:** "No, i am just a messenger from your number one industry, ARMORY Corporation...you never heard of us, do you?"

 **DREW:** "...I never heard of that company."

 **GERALD:** "Can we just go on with deal, I give you and your gang the 100 grand and in exchange, you give me the special prize."

 **DREW:** "Fine, fine, the deal is a deal. Ok boys, get her sweet ass over here!"

The two members pushed the tied up woman into Gerald's arms which resulted her attempting to say something but she can't since her mouth is taped shut, and when Gerald looked right behind him, he had another trick up his sleeves.

 **GERALD:** "I was wondering about something Mr. Drew, what makes your faction the soon-to-be alpha group around this part of Santa Destroy?"

 **DREW:** "Well gladly I would speak out about my thoughts and many reasons why we should be the most feared faction across the entire country."

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT ED AND EDDY)**_

* * *

As they watch the SCYTHIAN CARTEL member Drew talk about nineteen reasons including the dozen reasons that comes with many other extra reasons, both men needed to act quickly before time runs out.

 **ED:** "Stay here and keep watch, Eddy, I will be right back."

 **EDDY:** "Got it, make it quick."

So Ed ran back to the carnival until he makes his way all the way back to the parking area, and after looking for their purple van for about a few seconds, he then suddenly found it and ran to it quickly while jumping over cars or sliding on top of their hoods until he reaches to the back of the van.

He then opened the back doors and quickly replaced all of his clothes with his vigilante outfit with haste, then he puts his Diablos Tongue sword onto his waist before he then closes the doors back into its closed position.

Then he untied the chains that were holding his motorcycle in place on top of the van, and when he gently laid it on the ground, he hops onto it and started the engine and drove back to the main entrance of the Fun-Fun carnival.

But he then saw another unconventional idea.

That idea is instead of going through the main entrance and into the mass public, he saw a truck that has a spare ramp for the carnival as its cargo and it is pointing over the tall fence of the harbor's carnival, so he drove back behind the parking area until he could line up himself to the ramp carried by the truck.

And then he turned his acceleration handle all the way to the max and this causes his bike to go full speed ahead at the back of the ramp, and when it hits the ramp.

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT THE HELICOPTER LANDING PAD)**_

* * *

 **DREW:** "Another reason is that if one of our people owns us money, we go to their house...beat the shit of their families...and friends if they have any...until they could pay up eventually, but time is money while your loved ones is getting the beating from us."

As Drew was spilling all the reasons why they should be number one in the country, Gerald was calming the crying tied up muffled woman as he gently rubs her back, and Eddy was still leaning out of his cover to take a quick look while he is waiting for Ed.

Who is probably been gone long enough for atleast a minute.

 **EDDY:** _ **'Come on Ed, Hurry your deadly ass up here before these guys could leave.'**_

As Eddy was ready to act solo on this situation, he then swears that he heard something from the parking area, a sound that resembles a cycle hitting something hard while its engine is still buzzing with force from behind the fences.

 **GERALD:** "Do you have any wonderful reasons left, Mr. Drew?"

 **DREW:** "Glad you ask for more! Than how about-"

But his sentence was cut short off by a buzzing engine being heard from the other side of the tall fence, and it was revealed to be a motorcycle with the wanted Blue killer riding on top of it.

 **DREW:** "THE FUCK?!"

 **GERALD: "** What an entrance."

 **DREW'S ASSAILANT #1:** "Is that a guy with a green cross on his face?"

 **DREW'S ASSAILANT #2:** "And is he holding some kind of sword in his hand?"

 **EDDY:** _**'How many damn entrances can you not do, Ed?'**_

Then the motorcycle crashed into the ground that almost hit the entire group and causing to be damage badly that it crashed into the cockpit of the blackhawk, except they all notice one major fact about the motorcycle.

The rider who was riding the cycle is gone.

 **DREW:** "...Where did the rider go?"

Drew got his answer physically as he stops looking at the crashed motorcycle and turned around, only for two pair of boots that suddenly hits him in the face really hard and breaking his shades in the process.

This caused him to launch beside the Blackhawk with a bleeding nose and leaving two painful boot-printed marks on his face, and then his two assailants helped their superior member back to his feet.

 **DREW:** "Where did those boots come from?! Who the hell just did-"

Let's go back few seconds ago, after the Blue Killer jump off the bike and kicked the superior member by drop kicking him in the face with precision, he then flipped backwards until he landed back to his own feet and kneeling to lessen the impact.

 **DREW:** "YOU! _**(Points at Baron Killer)**_ WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

 **DREW'S ASSAILANT #1:** "Yeah, nobody messes with Drew the troublemaker."

So Baron take a look at Gerald and he was about to take the tied-up woman away from him, but he changed his actions as he was received by a sudden word out of his mouth.

 **GERALD:** "She's in safe hands now, so do not worry us."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Wait, then you are not gonna do anything funny to her?"

 **GERALD:** "I am just the messenger; my boss is a well-known client to her father's works and products of interest, but thanks to him doing a favor for us then we should do the same."

 **BARON KILLER:** "So, that means…"

 **GERALD:** "We just want the girl in a safe position for now."

 **DREW'S ASSAILANT #1:** "HEY, WE ARE TALKING TO YOU, YOU SACK OF-"

But the first assailant of Drew is suddenly cut off, because the Blue killer suddenly threw his short sword straight at the first assailant's chest all it was pierced all the way into his heart, thus making him about to die in seconds.

 **DREW'S ASSAILANT #2:** "HOLY SHIT!"

 **DREW:** "You motherfucker! Mess with us will ya?!"

Before Drew could get his gun inside his jacket and his second assailant about to bring out his gun too, the Blue Killer then quickly charged straight at them and jumps up and perform an axe kick on top of Drew's head and therefore caused him to get vertigo temporarily.

Just as he is about to get rid of him at once, a bullet suddenly bounced off his shoulders after its impact, and when he turned around to see Drew's second assailant fired his gun at him, he dashed over to him and grab both of the second assailant's face and belt and lifted him up in the air with his back facing the ground, and then he break his back by colliding it against his knee with a loud SNAP before he then throws the second assailant's lifeless body into the water.

As Drew shook off the aching vertigo within his head as he was hit on top by the Blue Killer's heavy axe kick, he then stood up and he was about to reach his gun before a fist suddenly smashed against his face and losing some teeth in the process, therefore making him fall backwards and leaned against the helicopter's side, and then he felt a hand holding on to his collar and lifted him up, where he was then greeted by Baron Killer's grey lenses on his mask.

 **BARON KILLER:** "My god you consider yourself a troublemaker, yet you couldn't act quickly for a troublemaker."

 **DREW:** "What...the fuck...do you want, huh? Ladies? Money? Weapons? People to hunt?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Hm, all of them sounds tempting even for my buddy Eddy. Sorry, but i all want is just your boss, Gilbar Rogan including his base of operations in Mississippi."

 **DREW:** "...LIKE HELL...I AM JUST GONNA SEND YOU THERE, YOU PRICKY BITCH! OVER MY DEAD BODY IF YOU WANT MY BOSS!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Sure that could work right now, but i rather want what you know about him first."

Before Baron could plant a fist on his injured and dirty face, he was soon stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned around.

He saw a black long haired woman that is wearing a white tank top and dark green cargo pants and white running shoes, she was looking at him with a sideway nod that means 'NO', and he then saw Gerald having a talk with Eddy, who came out of his cover moments earlier.

 **GERALD:** "Sorry Blue, the moment I took the tape off of her mouth, she kept telling me to release her so she could repay Mister Drew here on what he has done to her back in Mississippi...also your pal Eddy here is a promising young man to be honest."

 **EDDY:** "This guy ain't so bad after all, Ed; he told me that the company he works for has a lot of branches and one of them actually fits my style. If they could accept my offers first though."

 **GERALD:** "I told him about the perks and benefits of working for the District business branch...and could you please let Miss Nelly aside, will you blue?"

Then the Blue Killer looks back at Nelly, who still has an angry expression planted on her face.

Knowing his guts that he should let this woman do what she has to do right now is growing on him, seeing her angry expression like this kinda reminds him of his young sister Sarah back home, now thinking about it, wonder how she is doing right now?

 **BARON KILLER:** "You...do know this guy might have done something horrible to you back there, right?"

 **NELLY:** "Just let me handle it, it's about time I fucking lose my chill on this piece of asshole."

As soon as Baron Killer released his grasp on Drew's collar and drops him to the ground, Nelly suddenly rushed at him and she began to furiously punch his injured face with relentless anger and hatred non-stop at a rapid pace.

After a long brutal combo of punching his face, she then land her knees against his stomach also non-stop before she lands a very...hard...hit into his manly 'balls', which made Gerald and Eddy flinched in pain just by looking at it while Baron/Ed looked away for a split second.

After one minute of Nelly's unrestrained rage against Drew's battered and bleeding face, she then took out a...GOLDEN DESERT EAGLE BEHIND HER BACK!?

 **EDDY:** "HEY THAT'S MY GUN, LADY!"

 **GERALD:** "That's a sweet little desert eagle you got there, even though its paint job isn't necessary. Where did you exactly get it?"

 **EDDY:** "I just got that baby from a pimp that made fun of me last week, and how the hell did she get it from me?!"

 **GERALD:** "She must have swiftly taken it from your back when I released her from those cuffs when you weren't looking...really, you got that from a pimp?"

 **EDDY:** "Exactly what i said! She better be careful with my baby or else-"

 _ ***BANG***_

His sentence was cut short as the gunshot ringed around them, and luckily the carnival's music and sounds were loud enough that it covered the gunshot without raising any alarm.

After Nelly fired a round into Drew's own right shoulder and causing him grasp it as it bleeds continuously; she then placed the golden gun into his forehead with her finger hugging the trigger, ready to end his life at any second now.

 **NELLY:** "Tell me one last thing before I kill you for good Drew, what did you sons of bitches did to my father?"

 **DREW:** "You...s-shot m-m-my shoulder...you b-blew off my shoulder, YOU BITCH?!"

 **NELLY:** "Why don't you just say the truth before I blow them off...permanently?"

What did she meant after she just said that? Well, Nelly then slowly placed the golden gun upon Drew's lower regions, right where his crotch is.

This caused Drew's mental nerves to finally snap apart at the very sight of getting his dick blown off by an angry woman armed with a golden Desert Eagle, and it is for poor Mr. Drew.

 **DREW:** "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! YOUR FATHER IS LOCKED IN HIS ROOM FOR THE MOMENT AFTER OUR BOSS GILBAR DEMONSTRATES HIS BLACK FIST GAUNTLETS IN HIS PRIVATE ARENA, AND AFTER THAT WE WILL FORCE HIM TO MAKE EVEN MORE STUFF FOR US BEFORE HE DIES! SO PLEASE SPARE MY BALLS, PLEASE, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE GOD NOT MY BALLS!"

 **NELLY:** "...That's all I needed to hear, Drew."

Then she pistol-whipped at his head with all her strength, thus causing him to get knocked out for a while, then she tossed the pistol back into Eddy's hands which he then scruffily catches it, and then she looked at the Blue Killer.

 **NELLY:** "Listen Blue-"

 **BARON KILLER:** "You can call me Baron Killer or the Blue Killer if you want to."

 **NELLY:** "Fine...listen Baron, just by hearing you wanting Gilbar dead and me rescuing my father from that hellhole kinda sounds like a perfect position, so can you please help me get my dad back?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Now that you mention, that is why Gilbar is my target who is not about to see tomorrow's daylight, the guy is wanted anyway."

 **GERALD:** "But Ms. Nelly, your father's client wants you to be take shelter in a safe place for-"

 **NELLY:** "AND WHAT, HUH, WHAT!? LET MY DAD BUILT MORE SICK STUFF FOR THOSE SADISTIC ASSHOLES UNTIL HE DIES IN THERE, THEN I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE TO SAY NO TO YOUR CLIENT'S OFFER!"

 **EDDY:** "Ok, everyone calm, for love of lord above, down! Hey Gerald, don't you worry man. Baron here is a sick bloodthirsty badass mofo when it comes to these kinds of missions, besides doubting him will make him even more deadly."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Not all the time, Eddy. Stop exaggerating my reputation."

 **EDDY:** "Hey, somebody needs to promote your status and that guy is standing next to you!"

This caused Baron/Ed to look at Gerald before he points at him, which caused Eddy to rub his forehead in annoyance.

 **EDDY:** "No, silly. It's ME! That guy is ME!"

 **GERALD:** "Very well, Miss Nelly. If that is your decision than i will not interfere...Baron?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Yes, Mr. random person i didn't meet yet?"

 **GERALD:** "Gerald, name's Gerald. Keep her in one piece and make sure she is safe and sound. I will contact my boss for this updates, so go ahead and get your father back…and killing your target by the way."

 **BARON KILLER:** "YES SIRE, BARON AWAY!"

Just as he heard what he needed from Mr. Gerald, Baron and Nelly hopped into the Blackhawk and as they were inside the helicopter, Baron was on the co-pilot's seat while Nelly is on the pilot's seat.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Are you sure you know how to fly this type of chopper?"

 **NELLY:** "I once drove a news chopper before, so this model might be a little bit different for me since i am not familiar with military aircrafts yet."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Oh really, somehow that...doesn't make me feel ok at all. The last thing i want is to crash land in the middle of the seas with a pilot who just got some experience for driving a news chopper."

 **NELLY:** "Relax Killer, this is still a helicopter after all, right. Then there's nothing to worry about at all when you are riding with Ms. Nelly Venice right here next to you."

So she then puts on the headphones and pressed a series of buttons until the propellers started to spin, and seconds before it could take off, someone came from the side and placed the dead body of Drew's first assailant and the unconscious body of Drew himself into the back and slides the side door back into its place, causing Nelly and Baron to look behind them.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Hey Eddy! What you-"

 **EDDY:** "You forgot your sword dummy, and these two guys are not gonna be spotted by some random civilian when they enter the landing pad, so I am coming along with you guys!"

Then Eddy pulled the Diablos Tongue out of the dead body of Drew first assailant's chest and handed it over to Baron before he then sat on one of the back seats and puts his seatbelt around him, just to be safe of course.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Thanks Eddy! Nearly forgot about my sword so thanks, but what about these bodies, because we are now above the water already!"

 **EDDY:** "Let me handle these two bozos! Hey Nelly stop here for a second!"

They were now in the middle of a sea literally, so as Eddy gets out of his seat and slides the door open, he then pushed the two bodies out of the Blackhawk and into the deep cold waters below, now that's all done he then slides it back to close and went back to his seat.

 **EDDY:** "NOW THEY ARE GONNA BE EATEN BY THE FISHES, HAH! How's that for a nature lesson, double-d?!"

 **NELLY:** "Good thinking there Eddy! Now lets move on to Mississippi, boys!"

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT GERALD'S POSITION SECONDS AFTER THE BLACK HAWK LEFT)**_

* * *

As soon as he watch Eddy get into the Blackhawk while he carried the two bodies with him and watches the Blackhawk left the landing pad, and after a minute later as he saw the helicopter in the distance push out two bodies into the deep sea below, he then brought out his phone and dialed one of his contacts.

 **GERALD:** "Hey boss, the deal was a success...until he has arrived."

 _ **(BOSS)**_ **:** _"Yeah no shit, I never would have thought that his daughter could be that hard-headed and determined at the same time, and as for those two...some wise guy loud-mouth guy name Eddy and the Blue Killer himself, I can feel his potential."_

 **GERALD:** "Wait, how did you know all of that?"

 _ **(BOSS)**_ **:** _"I...kinda placed a hidden camera inside your neck tie when you weren't around, Gerald, so that way I can know the truth in first-person."_

 **GERALD:** "Do you always have to put hidden cameras in every employee you come across, boss?"

 _ **(BOSS)**_ **:** _"Bitch please~, you know me, I hate backstabbing snitches in my company!"_

 **GERALD:** "So, do you have a plan B or something, boss?"

 _ **(BOSS)**_ **:** _"We wait for the results. You come back to the building...My communism sensors are tingling in that damn carnival...that fucking Madam herself."_

 **GERALD:** "On my way, boss. Also, can you atleast respect my privacy for once."

 _ **(BOSS)**_ **:** _"If if involves you jacking off in the restrooms, then i would show some standards."_

 **GERALD:** "Hey, i said mind your own b-"

 _ **(BOSS)**_ **:** _"Just get of there before some cabal spies blow your head off."_

So Gerald closes his phone and went back to the parking area until he found his white pick-up truck still in one spot. So he gets inside, started its engines, and drove away until he is out of sight.

He never thought his boss would be that overcautious from time to time.

* * *

 _ **(SCYTHIAN CARTEL'S MAIN BASE)**_

* * *

Inside the SCYTHIAN CARTEL's tall base building, lies a big gym room, and there inhabited a big muscular African man completely shirtless and only wears gray jogging pants and feet wrapped around in bandages, even his hands are covered in bandages meant for combat, and right now he is busy punching a red punching bag with quick strong strikes.

With one mighty swift punch, the red punching bag detaches itself and slides across the gym floor while having a hole in its center thus causing sand to fall out of it, then he wipes the sweat from his head and grabs a towel to wipe his head clean, and then he heard someone entering the gym room, and it's just a random member of the SCYTHIAN CARTEL.

 **SCYTHIAN THUG #45:** "Rogan, the engineer has finished calibrating the black fists gauntlets and the arena is fully decorated and finished to the touch."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "And what the contestants from around the states?"

 **SCYTHIAN THUG #45:** "They will arrive tomorrow."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "What about Drew and the deal with one of our customers?"

 **SCYTHIAN THUG #45:** "Our tracker shows that the Blackhawk that he and his assailants are in...is now coming back to us."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "Why the slight stop right there in your speaking?"

 **SCYTHIAN THUG #45:** "Well...there traces of signature are gone, but the Blackhawk is still coming back to us, we suspect it to be stolen and conveniently heading towards to Mississippi."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "Then it is a minor concern. We will still go with the plan, this fight that i have planned will make me rise up again just like the good old days back in the arena."

 **SCYTHIAN THUG #45:** "Your not concerned at all, Rogan?"

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "Should i be concerned at all?"

 **SCYTHIAN THUG #45:** "You don't look concerned at all, Rogan. So what about the Blackhawk?"

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "Investigate the problem...while I prepare myself for the incoming event; now get out of my sight."

As the thug went out of his gym, he faced against the mirror and looked at his ripped body that was build to crush and break bones like a real fighter, and then he gets a familiar feeling in his veins.

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** **' _This feeling...something tells me a worthy opponent is about to try and take me down completely...then let him or her come to me and we shall see who is the best fighter in my own arena once and for all.'_**

After with that said he then punched the mirror with brute strength and cause to shatter it everywhere while also creating a hole in the wall completely before he walks out of his gym.

* * *

 _ **(**_ _ **TO BE CONTINUED)**_


	5. OFF WITH HIS HEAD

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, JUST THIS STORY.)**

 **Before you read ahead, what do you think about this story so far?**

 **I mean this is like one of my few stories who barely gets to be continued but here i am, continuing it for goodness sakes.**

 **Let me know in your review, okay.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4: OFF TO MISSISSIPPI AND OFF WITH THE HEAD OF ROGAN!**_

* * *

 _ **MISSION: GET TO MISSISSIPPI AND ELIMINATE GILBAR ROGAN.**_

 _ **STATUS: -IN PROGRESS-**_

* * *

 _ **(SOMEWHERE ABOVE THE FORESTS OF MISSISSIPPI)**_

* * *

The Blackhawk that was formerly owned by the SCYTHIAN CARTEL and now currently been hijacked by Baron Killer/Ed Howard, his accomplice Eddy McGee, and their source of info slash amateur pilot Nelly Venice, as they now fly above a mass of trees, swamps, and cliffs as they now make their way into the states of Mississippi.

Inside the chopper at the same time, Baron was busy adjusting his Beam sword, Nelly was obviously busy flying the helicopter, and Eddy is looking at his golden desert eagle's single magazine which might make it as an emergency weapon, and he is not happy about something due to the fact that it has only 11 bullets remaining.

Since the other bullet was used for interrogating Drew moments ago before he pushed his unconscious body into the deep seas.

 **EDDY:** "I just can't believe you just borrowed my beautiful gun...off my back...without permission! you know this gun's ammo doesn't come cheap at the market, Nelly."

 **NELLY:** "Well excuse me smart ass, i had to use it if I want to get some answers from that unforgiving son of an ass after what he had done to me while I was still in captivity."

 **EDDY:** "Still come on...this is my gun and my property, and I earned it after me and Baron beat the shit out of the pimp who made fun of me before. Seriously, he needs to get some better home boys."

 **NELLY:** "You got it from a pimp, really? I never thought your partner could be this daring, Baron."

 **EDDY:** "Me, a darer? Ha, that's just a tip of the iceberg on what i can do, Nelly! I'm more like a profiteering business man myself...well, almost a business man if it weren't my time back home."

 **BARON KILLER:** "If you are so worried about that gun Eddy, why not you just use it as your last resort or something? Despite the color it has on it, it might save you."

 **EDDY:** "Hey you know speaking of my golden gun? Those SCYTHIAN guys might have something good to use or sell it while we crash in."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Of course, you would do that. Just of course."

After they flew through the skies with no signs of resistance at all, Nelly looks back to see Eddy polishing his Golden Desert Eagle while also looking out the window to take a moment to look at the beautiful forest down below, and she took this chance to know about her two partners on the road by talking to Baron Killer.

 **NELLY:** "Is your buddy always like this, Baron?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "About his personality in hindsight or literally everything about him at all?"

 **NELLY:** "I mean if he's more than just a big mouth smartass money loving knucklehead? How can you even endure a guy like him?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Well, this is going to be a long one so hear me out. Me, Eddward, and Eddy were kinda inseparable ever since we met each other as little kids.

 **NELLY:** "Oh...that kinda explains it...do you mind telling me more about your two close buddies?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "No problem, you see we three were kinda 'Unique' back at our neighborhood. There's Eddward ,or Double-d as Eddy and the others including me would call him, is kinda the brains of the group and spends most of the time managing the most difficult scenarios which involves thinking...but he is kinda a pure heart non-athletic type of guy who is pretty much the second weakest kid among us. That didn't stop him, so he lets his big smart brain make up for his lack of strength."

 **NELLY:** "Heh, kinda reminds someone i know back at the university. So what about you and Eddy?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Me...well, back when we were still kids, i was pretty much the dumbest boy in the entire area, but when i lack in brains like Eddy and Double-d is the part i make it up for my abnormal strength."

 **NELLY:** "Man, that kinda sucks for you to be that unintelligent as a kid...wait, you have abnormal strength at such a young age?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "My parents and my little sister and pretty much everyone in the area couldn't believe on how much unrestricted strength i have on me, i mean i can break into locked doors and concrete walls, lift a couch and threw out the window, broke an entire playground when i got angry, hell i even broke Eddy's older brother's car by stomping on the floor so hard that both of my feet went through it like wet paper."

 **NELLY:** "My god, no wonder you three are unique back at your home. So how did you cope with it all these years? Also knowing your attitude, you really don't look like the type of guy who would go around snapping people's heads off."

 **BARON KILLER:** "I'm kinda getting to that part. If it wasn't for Eddy and Eddward's friendship and also working with them for Eddy's scams, which is probably one of the most vital parts of our lives on why it made us 'Unique'. Ever since kindergarten, i was pretty much the muscles of the three and supplier, and we pretty much done it every year until we reached high school. Thanks to Eddy's enthusiastic speech...which are not helpful now that i notice it...and Double-d's teachings on improving my intelligence but not on the same level as his brain, i pretty much almost forget that i was once the most idiotic kid back then."

 **NELLY:** "Wow, you three really are close all these years. Then...what about Eddy?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "About him? Well, despite him not being strong as me nor smart as Double-d, he makes it all up for his charismatic attitude. Without him pulling us two by his sides, i would have felt all depressed and alone ever since my baby sister was born and my parents were 100% busy on taking care of her instead of me, and Double-d would have experience some social problems at a young age, so with him bringing us into his arms like bros is the moment he was the real light of our friendship from that point on."

Nelly kept on listening while also busy flying the Blackhawk, she also felt warmness within her heart after listening what type of Eddy is after hearing from Baron Killer, she probably miss her classmates back at her university days.

 **BARON KILLER:** "As time went on and on, and after an amount of Eddy's scams failing most of the time with rare chances of success from time to time, we kinda went too far after one certain scam of his almost caused the entire neighborhood to kill us three, and this was known to all of us the 'Great Scam Incident' or 'The Scam that destroyed the Lane'.

This caught Nelly's attention, a certain 'childish' mocking game for business ended up as a disaster and made everyone in his home to hate the trio, what happened during that time?

 **BARON KILLER:** "It was so devastating that we three had to get out of the Cul-De-Sac as quick as possible, and there Eddy thought of the idea that we should take refuge to his big brother. Let's just say it was quite a difficult journey for us three teenagers."

 **NELLY:** "Wait, you three almost destroyed your home, get chased by the other kids, and made a what seems to be a very dangerous journey to Eddy's brother, and you did it all that really young?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "To recall what i said earlier? Unique, we are that 'unique'."

 **NELLY:** "Hmm, what happens next?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "We made it into an amusement park and we discovered that his brother works and lives their at the same place, and when we managed to find his cabin house, we were so relieved that we made it that far. Then the other kids arrived just in time and Eddy begs his brother to save us from them...but his brother has other ideas."

 **NELLY:** "What happen?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Thinking about it now, his brother is a huge total jerk all this time. He abused Eddy as a kid, argued with his parents so much that he left the house forever and leaving Eddy to live in a delusional lifestyle that involves him saying his brother is some kind of a badass, which i would call bull on it today. Wow, i never thought hitting him with his own door would be that satisfying after he beats up Double-d and Eddy while i was standing by the corner all scared and confused."

This made Nelly disgusted within her nerves, no wonder this three deserves to be that close after hearing about what a total asshole Eddy's brother is right now.

 **BARON KILLER:** "After that point on, Eddy finally confessed about his convincing lies about his brother and himself, the result was what we thought that the other kids are still out for blood, but no they didn't beat us all three to death. They finally accepted all three of us as their friends after all those years of scamming them non-stop. That certain moment is what proves our friendship to be worth it...no, not friendship...i felt like all three of us were brothers."

Despite wearing his black reinforced hockey mask, Nelly didn't know that Baron/Ed shed a tear of joy from behind the mask.

 **NELLY:** "You three definitely sounds like brothers instead of being close friends. I know this next question might ruin the moment but...why be an assassin?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "After High School, Double-d got a degree right here in Santa Destroy and invited him to be a potential elite engineer, so me and Eddy secretly followed him as we also need to look for jobs one way or another, so Eddy got himself into some shady business while as for me...here i am."

 **NELLY:** "Somehow your explanation on why you become an assassin left me with more questions than answers."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Actually, this isn't what i expect for my first job in the first place after all ever since we three moved here in Santa Destroy. It all changed when i got this Beam sword out of an auction and got my first target and realized that i kinda...had a talent in this sort of jobs...jobs that would make my parents and Double-d be disappointed in me...except Double-d since he can understand this type of situations at all."

 **NELLY:** "Ok, but still...why this j-"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Did anyone noticed the minigun attached by the side door? I mean, how could we have missed that when we entered the chopper?"

This caused Eddy to stop what he was doing and looked to his right and what Baron said was right, there was a minigun that was attached to the floor and it has its hinges attached by the side door, so that way it can be rotated to be pulled back in and be pushed back out in order to shoot out the door.

 **EDDY:** "Holy shit, how come we didn't notice that?"

 **NELLY:** "Well, I noticed it and didn't tell you guys. What about you, Baron?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Just noticed it just now."

 **EDDY:** "Then I hope we can put it to good use, it will be such a waste when it's not being used, I mean I can see a full belt of bullets in the ammo box!"

 **NELLY:** "Well, Eddy. It's time to use it because there it is!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "What is it, Nelly?"

 **NELLY:** "Rogan's neighborhood and his base of operation, hold on boys!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Nelly, I have a crazy idea that might work. Eddy, open the door!"

 **EDDY:** "What for? Another one of your insane improvised entrance?!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Infiltration."

Then Baron opened the side of the Blackhawk's side door, but before he could jump off, Nelly grab something in the cockpit and catches Baron's attention.

 **NELLY:** "Hey before you could jump out like an idiot, then if we are gonna go your way, put this on your ear and wait for me to adjust the frequency so we can talk side by side while you look for my father and Rogan at the same time!"

Then she passed the extra earphone to Baron and then he puts it inside his hoodie and into his ear, then he waited for the perfect trajectory in order to avoid certain death, and after calculating his jumping probability to the big building below him, he jumps out with his short sword drawn out.

* * *

 _ **(SCYTHIAN CARTEL'S BASE)**_

* * *

 _ **(RANDOM SPY MUSIC STARTS)**_

In the middle of the forested fields of Mississippi is a tall building in the middle of an isolated slum neighborhood that is complete with a fighting arena on the top floor, it may look unfair to some architectures but this is nonetheless the base of operations for the SCYTHIAN CARTELS.

One of the watch guards in the building's balcony was looking across the horizon with his binoculars, until he saw one of their Blackhawk in the distance.

 **WATCH GUARD:** "Looks like someone arrive late as usual."

As the Blackhawk swoops above him, he then saw a human figure jumping out from the side of the chopper, he could see that it is a human wearing blue and gray clothing and seems to be carrying a short sword, to be precise.

Then he looks closely he watches the blue human figure is...HEADING STRAIGHT FOR HIM!

 **WATCH GUARD:** "What the-"

He was suddenly pushed backward and felt a stinging pain in his chest as he was launched back into a living room on his back before he felt like he crashed into multiple furnitures with broken bones across his entire body, and when he looked down, he saw a blue and gray hoodie wearing figure stab through his chest with his short sword, and that's the last thing he saw before he saw blackness.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Not a word, buddy."

Then Baron looks around the living room which is a total wreck after he used the poor guy as his body cushion, and when the coast is clear, he pulled the short sword out of the watch guard's chest, and when he saw a pair of doors in the room that could lead outside, he went up to it and opened it slowly and then pokes his head out to survey left and right in the hallways, just to reveal that there are no people walking by for now.

 **BARON KILLER:** _**'Nobody is here for now, I better get a move on quickly and find Nelly's dad as soon as possible before I could take down everyone and Gilbar Rogan himself.'**_

Then he looked at the dead body of the watch guard, and he knows that he needs to get rid of it if someone might enter the room and spotted the body, therefore raising the alarm and ruining his element of surprise.

 **BARON KILLER:** _**'Better hide the body first.'**_

So Baron pulled the body with ease and gently pushed it into a closet all nice and comfy despite being unnecessary for some before he then locked it tightly by breaking its locks and then barricading it with some furnitures.

After hiding the dead body in plain sight is when he then began to dashed through the hallways while hugging the walls like a wannabe ninja while avoiding the...cameras!

 **BARON KILLER:** _**'Cameras? These guys really mean some business; I better find the security room and shut it down completely if I want to make my way through the entire building without being spotted.'**_

Then he really need to hug himself against the walls, rolling around to hide underneath the cameras, also hiding inside janitorial closets to avoid passing SCYTHIAN members and then went back to his search for the security room.

 **BARON KILLER:** _**'I really could use a map right now, but where would i find one?'**_

Then something buzzed inside his ear as it came from the earphone Nelly gave to him earlier, so at first it sounds gibberish until he heard a female voice from the other side.

 _ **(NELLY)**_ _ **:**_ _"B-B-B-Baron, c-can you hear m-me loud and c-clear?"_

 **BARON KILLER:** "Yeah, loud and clear, Nelly."

 _ **(NELLY)**_ _ **:**_ _"Great to hear you are still alive, Baron. Me and Eddy are flying around the building trying to act like we are patrolling the entire building before we could run out of fuel or raise some suspicions based on the radio set on the dashboard, so where are you now?"_

 **BARON KILLER:** _"_ I...have no idea where i am going at all; I could really need a map and the location of the security room if I want to go around the entire building with no alarms at all...so, any ideas from you?"

 _ **(NELLY)**_ _ **:**_ _"Hmm, the last time i was held up in the tower is when i heard two guys talking about some...wait I know, try to find storage room #405, you might find yourself a spare map in that room, so trust me, because being held captive kinda has its perks."_

 _ **(EDDY)**_ _ **:**_ _"Well you don't say, Nelly the wise-ass?"_

Baron swear that he could someone getting slapped in the face while also being joined by the sound of an angry man.

 _ **(NELLY)**_ _ **:**_ _"Quit it Eddy, now get to it before we run out of fuel, because if we do, then we have to land inside the hangar and might have to avoid lots and i mean lots of those bastards."_

 **BARON KILLER:** "On it, Nelly. Stay out of trouble both of you."

Baron swear that he could someone getting slapped in the face while also being joined by the sound of an angry man.

 _ **(NELLY)**_ _ **:**_ _"Quit it Eddy, now get to it before we run out of fuel, because if we do, then we have to land inside the hangar and might have to avoid lots and i mean lots of those bastards."_

 **BARON KILLER:** "On it, Nelly. Stay out of trouble both of you."

So Baron continued making his way to room #405 silently as possible, and after avoiding lots of hazardous obstacles like wet floors, security cameras, scattered snacks that could make a sound when you step on them, and patrolling members in each hallway that can probably sound an alarm.

He have finally found the room he was looking for.

 **BARON KILLER:** _**'Oh yea, I finally made-'**_

But his thoughts was interrupted as the door swings by and hits him in the face dead-on, then the SCYTHIAN CARTEL member walks out of the room in order to know what made the door stop and also made a loud sound as if he accidentally hit someone and when he goes to check on what he just hit.

He was immediately greeted by a pair of arms wrapping around his head before a gloved hand covered his mouth, thus causing to get suffocated as he was being dragged back inside the storage room.

Just as he was about to lose some air, Baron slammed his head against a wall so hard that he was knocked out in seconds before he quickly closed the door in order to avoid witnesses.

As he looks around the storage room that has also a plain bed where the member could sleep on which he also carried the body onto the bed to make it look like he smashed his head against the wall and then taking a nap in order to sleep the pain off.

So he then saw a desk with lots of drawers, and as he began searching through each and every unlocked drawers by the desk until he finally found what he was actually looking for.

 **BARON KILLER:** _**'EUREKA!'**_

There he found a spare map of the SCYTHIAN CARTELS building, then he scanned through the entire paper until he saw the location of the security room, which then he rolled the map up and put it inside his hoodie just in case, and then he went back to the hallways to go to his next destination.

 _ **(RANDOM SPY MUSIC STOPS)**_

* * *

 _ **(SCYTHIAN CARTELS SECURITY ROOM)**_

* * *

Inside the building's main security room lays a lone SCYTHIAN CARTEL member who was in charge of handling the building surveillance system, and he was busy looking at every security camera's point of view while he was sipping at his cup of hot coffee by his hands.

But the drinking was cut short as he felt someone lift him from behind before he was thrown out of his seat and landed on his head brashly, causing him to spill his coffee and knocked out unconsciously.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Time to shut you all down, every...single...camera...in the building."

Then he saw a panel that houses the main plug underneath the counter and pulled it off completely with his bare hands, when he found the main power plug among the huge amount of wires, he then pulled it out with ease, therefore causing all screens to be turned off in an instant, then he pressed his earphone to contact his other associates.

 **BARON KILLER:** "The entire security system has been shut off, Nelly."

 _ **(NELLY)**_ _ **:**_ _"Nice work, Baron! Now we can sneak in and get some fuel easily, even though we still need to avoid the other members though. Let's just hope it all goes right before all hell breaks loose."_

Then he shut off his earphone and was about to exit through the door, until he heard some footsteps from the outside, so he quickly hides behind a stack of drawers and wait until the door opens.

This other SCYTHIAN member saw the unconscious body of their head of security of every floor of the building.

 **SCYTHIAN MEMBER #55:** "Hey man you slip on an invisible banana or what? Quit sleeping off the job! You know Gilbar hates lazy asses right now, you know...hey, you awake?"

Then Baron burst out of his cover and swiftly gave the probably fifty-fifth SCYTHIAN member a brutal strong hook to the face until he slammed against a wall, knocking him out unconsciously too.

So he ran out of the security room and proceeds to his next destination, the room where Nelly's father is locked up and he knows he has a feeling that it is supposed to guarded quite well.

* * *

 _ **(MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE BUILDING)**_

* * *

The hijacked Blackhawk that was being piloted by Nelly was still circling around the building, and when Nelly takes a look at the fuel gauge, it has atleast about 28% fuel remaining.

 **NELLY:** "Hey Eddy, we might need to refuel this chopper up! This Blackhawk is our only source of transport for all of us!"

 **EDDY:** "Wait, does that mean we still need to hide from those guys while we are busy refueling too, right?"

 **NELLY:** "Yeah, as fast we can before one of them spotted us!"

 **EDDY:** "Fine, let's do this thing...hey what is going on down there?"

 **NELLY:** "What do you mean, Eddy?"

 **EDDY:** "Are those people throwing Molotovs and shooting at the building?"

When Nelly saw Eddy looking out his window which she then does the same as she also looked down her cockpit window, she saw hundreds of angry residents causing mass destruction at the entrance of the SCYTHIAN CARTELS building, so wild fires was spreading and gunshots can be heard down below and around, until some stray bullets manage to hit their Blackhawk as they thought they were one of them.

 **EDDY:** "HOLY SHIT, ARE THOSE PEOPLE REBELLING AGAINST THOSE GUYS?!"

 **NELLY:** "It seems like there are going at it as they look like they are tired of their shit, Eddy! Oh no, which means they could all get massacred by those helicopters at the hangar inside!"

 **EDDY:** "Then not only just we get in and refuel, we also need to take out those other helicopters, but first you need to tell it to Baron too!"

So Nelly quickly adjusts the frequency until she could reach Baron Killer, and just as she is about to talk to him, there were sounds of plasma slicing through something, gunshots cracking from all directions, people screaming or shouting in pain and some were cursing like no tomorrow.

 **NELLY:** "Baron, are you there? We kinda have a crisis that is happening outside the building right now!"

 _ **(BARON KILLER)**_ _ **:**_ _"I'm kinda busy getting your dad, Nelly! What is...hold on a second_ _ **(Man can be heard screaming in the background with pain)**_ _...what's up?"_

 **NELLY:** "The people at the neighborhood down below have started to declare war and taking arms against the building of the SCYTHIAN CARTELS, think you can bring my dad at the hangar as quick as possible?"

 _ **(BARON KILLER)**_ _ **:**_ _"Yeah, talk about a sudden uprising out of nowhere. Alright, i rescue your...oh no you don't...then I...sorry, buddy...will handle the target myself...how's that for a plan?"_

 **NELLY:** "Ok, you sound really busy! You could use some air support since the place has an open roof."

 _ **(BARON KILLER)**_ _ **:**_ _"Sounds good enough, Baron out."_

 **NELLY:** "Eddy, i think being silent is no longer an option at this point! You handle that minigun while I handle the fuel, cause' we are going in!"

 **EDDY:** _**'This bitch is crazy as Lee herself...and my god, that's saying something from me!'**_

* * *

 _ **(SCYTHIAN CARTELS INTERIOR HANGAR)**_

* * *

One of the floors has a built-in interior hangar as it is filled dozens of Blackhawks with their faction's insignia in the side, all of them were gearing up and starting their own helicopters and all are about to begin to teach the residents their demonstration of dominance and brutality.

 **SCYTHIAN MEMBER #38:** "These people are crazy as hell! Man, if they keep this up then they will all get blown to hell, all thanks to their stupidity."

 **SCYTHIAN PILOT #6:** "Then lets not wait around and get started! Let's pack those guns up and...what is one of our Blackhawk's doing?"

All of the hangar's personals looked at that one late Blackhawk, who then landed in front of them in a sideway position, then the side door slides open and revealed a purple suit wearing man controlling a minigun, and then he shouted at them before he pressed the trigger.

 **EDDY:** "SURPRISE, BITCHES! EDDY IS ON THE ROLLER HOUSE!"

He pressed the minigun's trigger and unleashed a barrage of .50 cal bullets at them, blowing up every exposed flammable materials or barrels, ripping every personals to bloody shreds, destroying every helicopters that is still in stationary until they were a scrap metals, and at the same time Eddy is laughing with delight while Nelly exited their Blackhawk by the other door and grabs any gas cans and poured it into the helicopter's gas tank.

 **NELLY:** "Keep it up Eddy! _**(Picks up a gas can)**_ We still need to wait for Baron to rescue my dad!"

 **EDDY:** "DAMN, THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME BEING IN THE CLUB AND I LOVE IT! HASTA LA VISTA TO ALL OF YOU LOSERS, AND HAVE A NICE TRIP IN THE AFTERLIFE!"

* * *

 _ **(BACK INSIDE THE BUILDING)**_

* * *

After finding the private room where they locked in Nelly's father, Baron sophisticatedly took care of the 40 SCYTHIAN members that were seriously guarding this floor, and after his quick reactions to take them all down.

The entire floor now is filled with dead bodies that had their heads get decapitated, some had their limbs chopped off, while has some burning cuts across their chests, and torsos that were pretty much got sliced apart by his Beam sword's plasma blue energy.

Just as Baron was about to make his way to heavily locked door ahead of him, a total amount of 10 extra SCYTHIAN guards suddenly blocked his path, so about 5 of them were armed with ranged weapons while the other 5 were just armed with bladed or blunt weapons.

As another fight was going on for Baron, he then acted quickly as he first grabbed the first member who was wielding a fire axe by the head before he stabbed him through his chest with his Beam sword before he slammed him against a table so hard which he then grabs the dead member's fire axe and used it to hack through a second member's head before he then pulled out of his chopped head, and then he threw that same fire axe accurately into another third member's head before he could shoot at the Blue Killer with his shotgun.

Seeing his sheer brutality when it comes to executing their co-workers, the remaining 4 ranged guards aimed at the Blue Killer and opened fire.

Sadly, Baron saw this coming and grabbed a dead body of a random member and used him as a meat shield before he grabbed the shotgun from another dead body, and then ran over to a flipped desk and used it as his cover.

After he threw the dead body he used as his meat shield out the window, he checked to see that the shotgun he picked up still has a full load of buckshots in it, and without further fuss he aimed out of his cover and fired.

This resulted in taking out two members wielding a pistol and a Uzi thanks to the shotgun's spread, thus leaving him with just 2 surviving long ranged members and 3 close ranged members.

While this is all happening, one of the close ranged members took another route by going into another hallway in order to try to flank the Blue Killer from behind and when the Baron Killer moves out of the cover and began blasting away with his shotgun, this close ranged member used his machete to try to land a hit on his back, but the Blue Killer reacted quickly by blocking the incoming machete with the shotgun.

The moment he saw the other two surviving long ranged members who were about to take a shot at him, he pushed the machete wielding member back into the hallway he came from and they both landed on the floor fighting for dominance.

Suddenly Baron lost his grip against his match pushing the member's machete and it was going straight to his face, but he managed to dodge just a split second but the machete almost managed to slice through his right shoulder.

Looking back at the damage of the reinforced Rhino Kevlar clothing over his right shoulder, it wasn't deep enough nor left behind a scratch to get through his skin.

When he saw the machete wielding member again, he retaliated by turning off his Beam sword back into its short sword mode and stabbed him through his chest before he raised up his shotgun and shot him in the head point-blank, painting the floor with giblets of skulls and brains.

After retrieving his short sword out of the dead body, and checking that his shotgun still has 4 shots left in it, he then ran through the hallway that the machete wielding member had used to ambush him.

When turned around a corner and literally surprising a knife wielding member when he also about to use this exact same hallway to flank, the knife wielding member got his chest full of buckshot in return before he was kicked away by the Blue Killer.

Now there is only 1 close ranged member and 2 long ranged members left, a member wielding a submachine gun appeared out of another corner and began to open fire on him, but Baron dived to the floor and fired his shotgun at him, incapacitating him while bleeding.

Getting up quickly, he ran up to the smg wielding member and smacked him straight in the head as he used his shotgun as an improvised bat until his back is turned to him, which he then decides to lift the poor bleeding member up and rammed the poor guy against the wall, seconds left before dying.

When he then looked to his left, he saw the last two remaining members as he saw a last wrench wielding member hiding behind a scared revolver wielding member.

 **REVOLVER-WIELDING SCYTHIAN MEMBER:** "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US, YOU MONSTER! BACK OFF! BACK OFF!"

He fired his revolver at the Blue Killer like a madman, all of his shots didn't miss at all but all of his bullets just bounced off the guy's hoodie especially the head and his legs.

Screaming internally within both of the two remaining members, he reloaded his revolver in a panicked wreck but he was too late as the Blue Killer activated his Beam sword and aimed his shotgun at them.

Baron fired the remaining two shells at them before he charged with the Beam sword pointed forwards, and when it impacted, the result was two members becoming Shish kebab when they both got stabbed at the same time by the Blue Killer's plasma blade.

With one strong uppercut swing, two bodies were both split apart as gushes of blood sprayed everywhere around the floor.

Finally now that all resistance within this floor has now stop coming around, all that is left now to do is to rescue Nelly's dad at once.

Then he checked his Beam sword began to fade away, meaning that its about to lose its power any minute now, and so he turns it back in its short sword mode and ejected its almost depleted energy cell to the ground before he then replaced it with a new one.

When he opened the designated door before getting ambushed by a total amount of 50 SCYTHIAN members that leads to some jail rooms, he then found himself in a hallway full of locked rooms with their own cell numbers, and there he found cell number 3.

 **BARON KILLER:** ' _ **This must be where Nelly's father is at.'**_

As he then turned the handle down and realized that it was locked for good reasons, he quickly took a step backwards and kicked the doors with force as it was wide opened, and this just made a man sleeping on his bed wide awake.

The man has a slightly brown skin tone, black hair with graying sidelines and has a black beard, wears a brown suit with a black vest and a white shirt underneath, brown pants and black shoes, and has a wedding ring on his finger.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Forgive me for sudden intrusion, but are you somehow by chance Nelly's dad?"

 **NELLY'S FATHER:** "...Yes, my name's Nicholas Venice...how did you know my daughter? What happen to her? Is she okay at all? Please tell me, i need to know if my daughter is okay!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Do not worry Mr. Venice. Well, to put it simply, we rescued your daughter before something bad happens to her and now she is currently helping us getting you out of here."

 **NICHOLAS:** "What do you know? That's my daughter you're talking about in a nutshell. So how can we get out of here, sir..."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Baron, also known as Baron Killer but you can call me Baron. Right now, you and I need to get to the hangar as soon as possible, and then after that's done, I will destroy Gilbar Rogan today."

 **NICHOLAS:** "It's not possible with those Beam gauntlets that I forcefully builded for him, and with those equipped on his hands then he is impossible to be taken down easily!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "You combined those gauntlets with Beam energy, but then I got this bad boy to even the odds."

So Baron shows the Diablos Tongue in front of the engineer before he pressed the button and turned his short sword into its Beam sword mode, making Nicholas wide-eyed and surprised.

 **NICHOLAS:** "You wield a Beam powered sword? So in order to counter the amount energy dispensed by his gauntlets...wait...that's it, i found the solution to stop Rogan!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "What's the solution, professor?"

 **NICHOLAS:** "Whenever two opposite Beam energy collides based on the records i have researched months ago about Beam powered weapons. They both act like magnets on the same side, and that cause them to repulse backwards, so that means his gauntlets still have a chance to be destroyed...if you are fighting Gilbar, try to destroy the small generators attached right about at the wrists part, that will cause them to malfunction and shut itself down immediately!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Thanks for the tip doc, i appreciate it. Now we need to get you out of here, your daughter and my buddy might be getting worried by now."

* * *

 _ **(BACK AT THE INTERIOR HANGAR)**_

* * *

 **EDDY:** "NELLY, HOW MUCH MORE GAS DOES THIS CHOPPER EVEN NEED?! THIS GUN IS ABOUT TO RUN OUT OF BULLETS ANY MINUTE NOW AND THEY ARE NOT GOING TO LET US OUT OF HERE FOR SURE!"

 **NELLY:** "I can see that Eddy! Trust me, this is the last fuel can for sure!"

Eddy was busy holding off the incoming group of gun wielding SCYTHIAN members at the hangar's entrance as they began to fire furiously at them, Nelly finally filled the last gas can into the Blackhawk's gas tank and then she saw some assault rifles that were scattered on the floor, which she then picks one up and loads in a full pack magazine on the floor before she hops back in the Blackhawk and joins Eddy by his side.

 **EDDY:** "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO SHOOT THAT RIFLE?!"

 **NELLY:** "Does me being a former paintball champion counts? If so, then this might feel different than shooting paints at other people!"

Then the both of them began to release a hail of bullets at the incoming SCYTHIAN members one by one with their kills even though Eddy has already made the highest kill-streaks.

While they were shooting back, some members were smart enough to take cover quickly by the hangar's entrance walls, that's were they began to exchange each others gunfire, and it was such a huge all out barrage that one bullet have hit the side of the seized Blackhawk's hull just missing Nelly's head, and another one hits the metal sheet attached beneath the minigun.

 **EDDY:** "HOW MUCH MORE DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS, NELLY?! THE BELT IS ABOUT TO RUN OUT!"

 **NELLY:** "AS SOON AS THEY-"

Then they heard mass screaming at the hangar's entrance, which they saw all of the SCYTHIAN members were looking at one side and began to fire their guns at the incoming threat or some just quickly retreated, then they saw blood splattering the walls and the floors or mutilated limbs slide across the floor, and when the gunfire finally stops, Eddy then lets go of the minigun's handle as he saw a familiar figure coming out at the entrance.

 **EDDY:** "Well, ain't that a fucking surprise? NICE TO SEE YOU ALIVE AND STILL KICKING, BARON!"

So the Blue Killer gave Eddy and Nelly a raised thumbs-up, then he gestured someone beside him to come out to reveal middle aged man slightly covered in blood, and it revealed to be Nicholas Venice.

 **NELLY:** "Dad? DAD...YOU'RE ALIVE!"

 **NICHOLAS:** "That voice...Nelly? Nelly, it is you! Oh Nelly, my sweet child! You are really safe!"

So Nicholas ran up to the seized Blackhawk and hugged Nelly in a warm fatherly way like an early Christmas, then Nelly lets out a stream of tears and faced to her father.

 **NELLY:** "I thought...they killed you, Dad. I thought they would kill you off for real when I was still locked up, but you are still here and rescued and i am completely happy to see you again, Dad."

 **NICHOLAS:** "No, my dear sweetie pie. They forced me to build more defiling inventions for their likings until my certain death...i would have been cursed to build for them before he came."

 **BARON KILLER:** "No problem, Mr. Venice. Now all that is left to do now is I need a quick lift to the arena located on the roof."

 **EDDY:** "Then hop on in, so we can get this job over done already!"

As Nelly helped her father climbed into the Blackhawk and Baron was next to enter, they heard gunfire from behind as more SCYTHIAN members from the hallway entrance returned to continue what they were doing, shooting down the intruders that infiltrated their building and caused an inside out collateral damage before taking care of the revolt below.

So reacting quickly, Baron was using his Beam sword to deflect the incoming bullets as he walks back to the Blackhawk, and as they were all finally inside, their helicopter made its way to the top of the building and parked near the opened rooftop.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Everyone, please wish me some luck in case i might not be back! This is about to get bloody."

 **EDDY:** "Just go kick his black ass, Baron."

 **NELLY:** "Thanks for saving my dad by the way, Baron! Now you go down there and tear him apart."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Not my type of promises, but alright."

 **NICHOLAS:** "Remember Mr. Baron; take out the generators attached at his wrists!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Thanks for the heads-up, Prof! _**(Slides the side door open)**_ Rogan, get ready to meet your new challenger...mind giving that rope over there?"

* * *

 _ **(SCYTHIAN CARTELS ROOFTOP ARENA)**_

* * *

With that said as jumping out of the helicopter and landed on his face in the middle of the arena, he wrapped the rope around just underneath the steel chairs and dropped the rest of the rope the into the arena's floor, which he then skimmed all the way down, but by the time he reached the ground and he looked up in the opened roof, it suddenly began to close down.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Oh hell...GUYS, THE ROOF IS CLOSING!"

 _ **(NELLY)**_ **:** _"SHIT! Looks like the air support plan is not going to happen, Baron. The minigun looks like its going to run out any second now."_

 _ **(EDDY)**_ _ **:**_ _"Just make it out alive, okay!"_

 **BARON KILLER:** "You know me Eddy, I am also called as the Blue Vigilante for good reasons. Just stay safe you three!"

As the roof finally closed down, everything was now dark except for the glowing Beam sword...until spotlights began to shine the entire arena, which is as long as a football field, except the field is brown and covered with dried blood, metal fences surrounding the entire field, and the sitting area where a lot of crowd would sit on is currently empty as a ghost town.

All around was not a single person on sight except a figure standing in the middle of the arena that is far away from Baron's position and it seems like he's busy trying to put on something on his hands due to him fiddling and adjusting it.

The moment the figure had turned around to reveal a tall male that has a bald head with a goatee around his mouth, completely bare-chested, he only wears black boxing shorts and his legs and feet were all wrapped around in bandages, but the most noticeable feature about him is the two big pairs of black metallic gauntlets on his hands, the gauntlets have electronics on the wrists part which might be the generators Nicholas mentioned about, and the metallic fingers have silver plating on the outside.

Then Baron pointed his Beam sword straight at him, then the figure looked at him with an expression that might means that he is ready for an expected fight between the two of them.

 **BARON KILLER:** "You are Gilbar Rogan, right? You are a wanted man outside this state, you know?"

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "So i first thought that someone could break in and managed to face me in one piece...you dare challenge me right here in my hometown, killed all of my men, and you will try to bring me down to justice...what are you, some kind of hero!?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "I...would not...exactly call myself a hero of some sorts, its more like I am about to give you a one free ticket to the afterlife, buddy."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "You got guts, mister...Wise words too. So before we could see who will still remain standing, may I say something before we proceed?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Meh, we got all the time in the world before those people down below could break in any minute now, but please be my guest. I even got time to spare."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "Glad, you could accept my last proposal. When I was busy preparing in my private gym hours ago, I felt something inside of me that I haven't felt since my days back in the Dark arena years ago, my body and veins told me that one day an opponent will come to you and it will challenge me to the death, but then it hit me again seconds ago, and it's pointing at...you."

 **BARON KILLER:** "That's... a pretty convenient...yet, broken prediction I have ever heard about."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "You don't understand, it is not just prediction, but that is also my favorite feeling whenever i fight! Someone challenging me to the death and then coming out victorious is the best feeling I have had in years back in the dark arena over and over and over and over again, but that is all before I became the leader of this Cartel."

 **BARON KILLER:** "You have strange personal mental problem right there, Mr. Rogan... but you were a violent fighter, so that would explain it. So why did you say that killing you right here and now is such a wise thing for you?"

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "It's Simple for me. Every time I get arrested, the schedule of executing me takes so long that it gave me a chance to breakout again just to fight nonstop again, and hearing you saying that you are about to kill me is me saying 'about damn time'!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "But did you know enough that the fact that someone might gonna send an assassin to eliminate you?"

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "I feel...it is gonna be my last glorious duel, and it is also my first time to fight an assassin! SO COME ON, BRING IT ON! COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT, WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT, AND LET GOD ABOVE DECIDE...WHO...WILL STAND...VICTORIOUS!"

 **BARON KILLER:** _**'This is going to be good.'**_ "I am counting on your enthusiasm, Gilbar Rogan."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "But before we begin...you now know my name, tell me yours. Tell me your name so i could remember the last person who has the hard guts to kill me once and for all."

 **BARON KILLER:** "You can call me the Blue Killer, some called me the Blue Vigilante, but truth to be told i am also known as Baron Killer."

 _ **(RANDOM FIGHT MUSIC STARTS)**_

Then the both contestants charged straight at each other, Baron gripped his Beam sword tightly with his two hands and jumped up in the air in attempt to slice Gilbar down in one quick slice, while at the same time Gilbar slapped both of his gauntlet hands together and the silver plating welded on his fingers turned from metallic silver to red glowing beam energy.

Then as Baron is about to bring down his Beam sword down upon the head of Gilbar, the target then lets out a quick jab at the Blue Killer by his Black fist Beam gauntlets, and when it hit Baron in the chest, It pulsed out a wave of red energy shockwave around them and sent the Blue Killer flying through the arena all the way to the back.

Baron thus tried to shook off the sudden impact and used his hand to absorb the landing and cause his entire body to backflip and landed back on his feet, then _**PAIN**_ surged throughout his chest before the adrenaline began to flow through his veins until the _**PAIN**_ began to dissipate as he charge straight back at Gilbar while zigzagging around in order to confuse his target.

Gilbar therefore watch the Blue Killer zigzag around while heading head-on straight at him, he slammed both of his black fist gauntlets on the arena's floor, sending an intense big red shockwave at the incoming Blue Killer.

Then when the Blue Killer saw the incoming red shockwave, he quickly jump up high in the air just in time as the red shockwave past below him, and when landed back on the floor as he continued running towards Gilbar Rogan until he swings his Beam sword in a uppercut position, but Rogan blocked it by crossing both of his gauntlets before the Beam sword collides against it, causing the beam sword to spark up before letting down another downward swing and this causes Gilbar to break off his blocking technique as he stumbled back slightly.

Shaking off the heat of almost being cut by the Blue Killer's sword, Gilbar then goes into his fighting posture while Baron began walking towards him, Beam sword ready at his hands.

They then begin to exchange blows against each other, slices being given out by the Blue Killer in all directions and punch and kicks were being handled by Gilbar, like Gilbar tried to kick Baron in the chest, but the Blue Killer countered by twisting his body to his right before he send a high roundhouse kick to Gilbar's face, causing him to be flinch nonchalantly.

Not feeling the hard impact to his face, Gilbar then unleashed a barrage of punches at the Blue Killer until he finally got one punch into the Blue Killer's mask and another one, next he punched him into the stomach three times before sending both of his fists on top of this Blue Killer's head, and then he grabbed him by the collar and punched the Blue Killer in the face six times before releasing a fourth Beam powered punch to his face, creating another crimson shockwave as the Blue Killer landed on his back harshly.

Knowing that his hits are right where they were supposed to be, Gilbar began to walk towards the un-moving body of the Blue Killer as waits for his Beam gauntlets to charge up again.

Meanwhile, Baron started to shove off the huge amount of _**PAIN**_ orbiting around his head as if he was slammed in the fact by a diesel truck.

 **BARON KILLER: _'Ugh, ok that actually hurts...not gonna lie, those punches of his...are not joking around...he wants to play that way...fine by me.'_**

Finishing his own speech of motivation to keep fighting, the Blue Killer jumps back up to his feet in a wobbly pace before steadying himself before he then swings his beam sword behind his back, then he swings it forward to release a dark blue energy ring, which he then repeated this process many times until he fired at around ten energy rings, all targeted into Gilbar.

Gilbar blocked against the first energy ring, but it was a ballsy move as he felt a searing heat splashing against his body and when the other nine energy rings crashed against him in the most brutal way possible as he began feeling intense burns around his entire body, then he didn't realize that Baron ran to the left side of the arena and began running at him with his Beam sword pointing forwards and at full speed.

Then Gilbar swing his right Beam gauntlet fist to his right in order to slap Baron away, but the Blue Killer rolled under the incoming swing, and when he stood back up, he carefully swung at the electronic parts attached on his right Black Fist gauntlet directly, therefore causing the entire gauntlet's power to fizzle with static electricity and shutting down completely and turning the red glowing plates to be turned back to its former silver color.

Since he still has one functioning Beam powered gauntlet left onto his left hand, he slammed the remaining gauntlet in the floor and this time making a much more powerful red shockwave, thus causing the Blue Killer to be completely launched back and crashing against the metal fences, which he surprisingly shake it off no problem despite having a case of vertigo for a second.

Then Gilbar thrust his left gauntlet into the floor and activated it until it became red in order to scoop up a piece of concrete piece, which he then throws it straight at the stationary Blue Killer at a fast velocity speed.

After shaking off the vertigo, the Blue Killer quickly saw the incoming flying hunk of concrete rubble coming straight at him, so he quickly dashed to his left just by a split second before the concrete rubble smashed against the metal fences and creating a big wide hole.

So knowing that Baron needs to act quickly or else, he then ran full speed ahead to Gilbar before he even released another shockwave, and just as Gilbar pierce his gauntlet back into the floor to grab another piece.

Baron swipes by like a wind and critically destroyed the left Beam gauntlet's electronic parts by the wrist, thus causing to cackle with electricity and shut down successfully, therefor making his last Beam gauntlet entirely useless for further use.

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "Damn these inventions from Prof., maybe it is time to stick to what I always do best against people like you, Baron."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Punching me to death until i became a puddle of blood and guts? Or...wait don't tell me yet."

Gilbar stretches his neck and shoulders until he heard gas bubbles being pop within his veins while Baron is busy being sarcastic.

 **BARON KILLER:** "You know...can't we talk about it over a coffee or something, Mr. Rogan?"

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "In your dreams, boy! IT'S TIME I END IT ALL RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW! ITS TIME I BREAK YOUR FUCKING BONES!"

So Gilbar throws both of his destroyed Black Fist gauntlets off his hands and threw it at the Blue Killer with minor damage like he was just being thrown at a pair of bricks, and then he positioned himself into a muay Thai fighting stance.

As he slowly approaches Baron Killer cautiously, the Blue Killer then charged at him which caused Gilbar to let out a roundhouse kick, but the Blue Killer dodge and jumps up to his face to give a hard knee to the face, which caused Gilbar to recoil slightly.

Now starting to get frustrated, Gilbar attempted to fight aggressively while avoiding Baron's Beam sword, and later enough the Blue Killer twirled around and swung his Beam sword upwards while it was being hold backwards, resulting in a burned cut across Gilbar's right arm.

Then Baron attempted to jump kick him in order to let out one of his many combos, but Gilbar suddenly grabbed his leg and slam his entire body into the floor not once but 4 times before he throws him away from his position.

So as Baron was soaring through the air, he then thought up a new move with Beam sword in case he was being thrown around like this, even though it is a rare occasion to be launched away this far and high.

He first stabs his Beam sword into the floor, causing him to anchor it into a still position until it swung him around back into his feet.

When he saw Gilbar running straight at him, he swing his beam sword across Gilbar's waist before he quickly dashed behind him, just to slice him in the back three times and an extra hard punch to his spine before kicking both of the back of his legs to make him forced to kneel down.

Refusing to go out without a fight, Gilbar swings his fists around to hit the Blue Killer in a violent manner, but the Blue killer vaulted over his body and turn around to give the side of Gilbar's face another roundhouse kick, and while he is stunned, Baron then axe kicked him in the back of his neck, causing to slam against the arena's floor.

Seeing the open opportunity to finish him, Baron grab his head and lifts it up as high as he can, and then he thrust his Beam sword into Gilbar's stomach with all his might, blood being sprayed on the floor and into Baron's legs.

So after pulling his Beam sword out like a butter knife, it was finally done.

 _ **(FIGHT MUSIC STOPS)**_

When he saw the unmoving bleeding body of Gilbar Rogan on the floor, the Blue Killer casually walks away while he unclipped his mask and inspects his own face for any damages.

 **BARON KILLER:** _ **'My...god, his punches are like cemented rocks, thank goodness the carbon fiber inside my mask have absorbed some of his attack's impact, but still...ow, it still hurts like being punched in the face by Sarah.'**_

Then Baron heard heavy footsteps that started slow until it picks up a rapid pace that is coming from behind, which he then instinctively thrust his Beam sword back around and stabs someone all the way in the chest, and when he turned around to see where did he just hit.

It was the chest of Gilbar Rogan.

Gilbar looked down and sees the blue plasma beam sword piercing him in the chest and all the way to the back, then he started to feel more blood coming out of his throat, then he crouched down as he vomited out his blood as he was now suffering from blood loss and having two exposed burned cuts, then puts his own right hand into the shoulder of the Blue Killer.

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "So...god has finally decided its champion...the champion is you, Baron...you have finally took me down."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Sorry that it had to be this way, Mr. Gilbar. I just wished it could have ended another way, but..."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "Nah, I know someone is...going to kill me. I...was waiting for this moment to say...what a record. Truth be told, the reign of fights I have endured...about 480 wins in the row...hallelujah to that, brother."

He continued to lose more blood as he vomited and began to lose some of his muscle nerves as they began to shut down one by one.

 **BARON KILLER:** "So, do you anything last to say before you are put to rest? Come on, i know you got something to confess."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "To start...off. I never...got a girl. I never get to say goodbye to my father...I miss my little sister before i...left home."

 **BARON KILLER:** "That's...actually sad to hear about...you know for a troublemaker like you."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "...Baron, can you...do me a...one last...honorable favor?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Okay. Just ask anything, fighter's code."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "Her...name is Diana...Rogan; please...make sure she...got a much...better life than me...please? She has...suffered enough after...losing dad and then me...i just...want to see...her...happy."

 **BARON KILLER:** "You're not bad at all, Mr. Rogan. Alright then I will make sure of that because...i also kinda have a younger sister, so you and i are on the same page."

 **GILBAR ROGAN:** "Thanks, glad...to hear you have...a family too. Thank you...for making my last fight...memorable for me...I hope you can...carve your own path...and future...Baron Killer."

With that finally said and done, Baron pulled his beam sword out of his chest and gently laid him on the ground, which he also helped close his eyelids and before he could figure out a way out of the arena.

He saw the two discarded Black Fist gauntlets in front of him, which he then walked over to it and picks both of them up, and...yeah, they felt heavy to swing around and they both feels like carrying a shopping bag full of groceries mixed with pails of water.

 **BARON KILLER:** _**'Christ, this pair are heavy. I think they should both be modified to reduce the weight though. Now, how should i get out of here?'**_

Then he heard bullets coming down from the ceiling, and when he looked up, he then saw a trail of bullets making a big circle shape on the roof's ceiling and when It made its complete circle, the part of the ceiling collapses down to the floor which there he saw the seized Blackhawk coming through the hole, when it got closer to the floor, he saw Eddy jumping out and running over to him.

 **EDDY:** "Son of a bitch, baron, you're alive! Well, color me impress like rainbow, you are one tough son of a bitch!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Thanks for the heads up and i am all alive and well, Eddy."

 **EDDY:** "What's there to be impressed about? Well, everything about it like you took him down! Nice job on that one, man!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "And not only that, I got his pair of Beam powered gauntlets...what's left of it, but it is a keeper though."

But when Baron gives Eddy the pair of black fist gauntlets, he almost lose his balance as the weight of both objects take a toll of him, so he quickly dropped both of them to the ground.

 **EDDY:** "DAMN, man! These are one heavy pairs!"

So Baron helped Eddy carry the pair of gauntlets back into the helicopter, there he saw Nelly still manning the pilot seat and her father Nicholas sitting in one of the seats while looking at the dead body of Gilbar Rogan in his sights.

 **NICHOLAS:** "He's dead? Thank god I am free."

 **NELLY:** "Kinda about time that asshole perishes straight to hell."

When Baron and Eddy puts the pair of Beam gauntlets inside their Blackhawk, Eddy then slide the side door closed, and then they began to lift off the ground and up into the air until they were back outside the building.

 **BARON KILLER:** "I wouldn't exactly call him an asshole 100%, he was just another fighter filled with thirst for combat."

 **EDDY:** "After all the stuff he has done throughout the entire time, yeah right..."

 **NICHOLAS:** "You feel remorse, Mr. Baron? even though you are an assassin?"

 **NELLY:** "Dad, you should know something about Baron here, he's...the type of assassin who decides on who will die and who will get hurt badly."

 **NICHOLAS:** "Intriguing, you have yourself a code of standard. That's the type of code you live by, Baron?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Precisely, Mr. Venice. When I finally killed him, he then told me that I should do him a favor, one last favor. He wants me to help his sister named Diana Rogan have a much better life in the future than her older brother."

 **NELLY:** "...Holy...shit!"

 **NICHOLAS:** "What is it, Nelly dear?"

 **NELLY:** "I knew she was related, I fucking knew it."

 **EDDY:** "Related to what!? Let the cat out of the bag already, woman!"

 **NELLY:** "Shut it, Eddy! Back at my university, one of the students name is Diana Rains Marcela, and she was one of my friends through the year and she always told me that her father always mentioned her older disrespectful brother, and when I was held captive together with my father and met Gilbar Rogan at the same time, he also mentioned about how his little sister is doing."

 **BARON KILLER:** "...Now I feel bad about our duel."

 **EDDY:** "Wow, sympathy. That's the first time I heard sympathy from you, Killer."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Hey, he wants one last glorious fight before he dies someday or never at all, then he pointed at me all saying that I will show him a commendable fight and he, let me rephrase what he said, god above will decide who will be victorious...but I won so there's that."

 **NELLY:** "So his last request is for his sister Diana to have a much better life than him? Maybe he is not a complete fucker after all."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Can you do something like that, Nelly?"

 **NELLY:** "Me and her make promises back at the university, some succeeded and some failed which caused me and her to get angry and then we got back together, but that is one promise I will never break, then yes...I will be there for her all the way and that's a promise."

 **NICHOLAS:** "Just like her mother again, always helpful and sometimes failing embarrassingly."

Then Eddy gestured to the two pairs of destroyed Black Fist Beam powered gauntlets on the metal floor.

 **EDDY:** "What about this two sweet pair of Beam gauntlets?"

 **NICHOLAS:** "Keep it away from me and my daughter! You have no idea how much I put my talents for good use, but ends up building bad things, those gauntlets are a prime example of my talents and skills being abused for others to get what they want!"

 **EDDY:** "Then it is settled. These two babies gets to go to the auction."

 **NELLY:** "Hey guys, I remember something. Do you recall the customer who wants to buy me?"

 **NICHOLAS:** "YOU WERE BOUGHT BY SOMEONE!?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "It is not what you think, Mr. Venice. He was just sent to save your daughter until we got involved."

 **NICHOLAS:** "God, i thought it would be the latter."

 **EDDY:** "Yeah, that Gerald guy. He's a nice fellow, too."

 **BARON KILLER:** "What about him?"

 **NELLY:** "He said something about one of my dad's clients who comes in to check his inventions and buys one, and when he heard that me and him were being held hostages, he send one of his guys to buy me and put me into a safe place or something."

 **NICHOLAS:** "Adam...of course it would be him. I guess I owe him a huge support; he always bugs me to join his company's research and development branch about atleast 107 times already."

 **EDDY:** "Hold up, so let me get his straight, ok. This Adam guy you mentioned comes into your place and checks if there any good products or inventions of yours and eventually buys one, which he then ask you to be join his company in order to become a scientist or a engineer type of guy for him, until you and your daughter here were captured by the SCYTHIAN CARTEL until Adam fix up a big amount of money to buy your daughter in order to put her into a much safer place...until me and Baron here got involved and then he takes them all down."

 **BARON KILLER:** "That's quite a simplified version there, Eddy. Although, you and Nelly did caused a huge amount of damage at the Hangar than me."

 **EDDY:** "Thanks a lot for that thought, I have been taking up some grammar and story lessons from Eddward...despite still being a annoying smartass."

 **NICHOLAS:** "Now that is all behind us, then we can safely that it is time we must part ways for now, but someday we can meet again. Nelly...lets go home."

 **NELLY:** "Yeah, thanks for the rescue you two. I still need to catch up to Diana, so don't worry Baron. I will make sure she will have a great life than Gilbar."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Then everything went well after all...god i wanna catch some sleep, man."

 **EDDY:** "For now, Baron. Hey, you still got time to come with me? Heard that a new Diner at the 55th Avenue has a grand opening tonight, so you in?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "On second thought! Food first then sleep later!"

So then Nelly moves the chopper full speed ahead and back into the province of Woodcreak, while there are still enjoying the sight of the seas and the sun going down.

The Mission has been completed, all that is left now is see the new Diner Eddy mentioned and see if it is any good at all...maybe yes, since it is a Diner.

* * *

 _ **MISSION: GO TO MISSISSIPPI AND ELIMINATE GILBAR ROGAN.**_

 _ **STATUS: ELIMINATED**_

* * *

 _ **(UNKNOWN LOCATION)**_

* * *

A tall man wearing a long grey trench coat while wearing a silver fedora is walking down the hallway until he saw a big door, which he plainly push the door aside and entered.

Inside the door is a big wide office, with a big plasma screen on one wall and a big analog clock on the other wall, and it has a big triangular shaped window, and in the middle of the office is a desk and an empty comfy office chair.

Then the tall man saw his boss staring out the triangular window, and this certain man has a neatly combed black hair with spiky bits pointing at the back, he wears a gray business suit and matching pants, black shoes, and he seems to wearing white gloves while holding a iPhone on one hand.

 **TALL MAN:** "Master, someone have interfered with the deal, and it's something about a blue and gray hooded assassin who called himself as..."

 **UNKNOWN MAN:** "I know...i know all about it Ex-ten; he already updated me a while ago."

The lighting of the office revealed the tall man known as Ed-Ten to what he seems to have synthetic grey skin instead of a normal skin color, and knowing that his boss knows already, he then walked besides him near the triangular window.

 **EX-TEN:** "Glad to know you already know about what happened. The fact that the daughter of Nicholas, this Blue Killer, and his partner all got into the Blackhawk and headed straight for the SCYTHIAN CARTEL's main base is...not one of your updated list?"

 **UNKNOWN** **MAN:** "Nope, not exactly on the list that i planned out cause of this Blue Killer...but did they however made it out?"

 **EX-TEN:** "According to the satellite view, yes. All four of them, including Nicholas, are now heading back home...all safe and sound."

 **UNKNOWN MAN:** "Good, good to hear. What about the main target?"

 **EX-TEN:** "100% Deceased."

 **UNKNOWN MAN** **:** "What about his weapons that were built by Nicholas?"

 **EX-TEN:** "Taken and are now on board in the Blackhawk."

 **UNKNOWN MAN** **:** "Then we shall wait for it to be on sale at the auction site...anything else you want to report, Ex-ten?"

 **EX-TEN:** "...Are you still showing your rivalry against her?"

 **UNKNOWN MAN** **:** "If I want to show her that my company is a much more innovative and efficient company than her mega communist corporation, than I will show it to her that I have the means to be top one, not someone like her."

Then the man looked out into the window to see a rather far taller building, up until he saw a blond haired glass wearing woman sitting on her chair and looking at him with a pair binoculars, which she respond by blowing him a kiss, but the man replies by flipping his middle finger at her, which she replied by giggling and this makes the man even more crossed inside.

 **EX-TEN:** "So, what's the next phase, boss?"

 **UNKNOWN MAN:** "We will continue as planned, Ex-ten. You are dismissed, so please excuse me."

After Ex-ten left a respectful bow and left his office, the man suddenly felt something in his shoulders as looks back and around his office, so he stopped looking into his binoculars and went to his comfy office chair and sat on it.

 **UNKNOWN MAN:** "Maku, I know you are about to-"

Then a woman suddenly materialized out of nowhere from behind him as she tickled him by his sides, the woman has orange waist-length hair, a pair of orange and gray cat…ears, dark blue bodysuit with dark gray areas, and also has the same artificial silver skin like Ex-Ten.

 **UNKNOWN MAN:** "TICKLE M-M-ME BY T-T-THE R-R-R-RIBS, P-LEASE S-S-STOP IT HAHAHAHAHEHEHE!"

The woman quickly responded as she stopped tickling him and stands besides him with a cheerful smile as she done this a hundred times already.

 **MAKU:** "Oh, cheer up boss~; you need to smile once a day isn't that right~?"

 **UNKNOWN MAN:** "Yeah, maybe you are right...thanks Maku, I needed that even though there were other ways to make me smile besides tickling, you know?"

 **MAKU:** "Oh, No problemo~. Master, what about this 'Blue Vigilante'?"

 **UNKNOWN MAN:** "Maku, please don't start this again..."

 **MAKU:** "Come on~! You know me when it comes to people like this ~. I just want to challenge him, how is that hard~?"

 **UNKNOWN MAN:** "Despite being new to the list, he already killed three notorious criminals in his province, so he is still yet at the bottom of the board...if you challenge him right now, I am afraid that I might lose a potential recruit in my hands and that is just overkill due to the fact you are 500% perfect at taking out pretty much everyone in a very silent way."

 **MAKU:** "So we will just give him more time, training, kill streaks, and a way of understanding how the war goes out until he is ready?"

 **UNKNOWN MAN:** "Pretty much yes...yes we should wait for him to grow up for now, and by the time he is ready...then that is the time we will call out for his name personally."

 **MAKU:** "What if Madam _Jackie_ got to him first before us?"

The man stood up from his chair and looked at his desk, and there lay a photo of a high quality picture of the Blue Killer, which he then picks it up and looks into it.

 **UNKNOWN MAN:** "She will lay her hands on him and not fucking getting him to join her Cabal. I will beat her to it sooner enough, and that way she and her damn TITAN INDUSTRIES will see what we are fully capable of."

* * *

 **CHAPTER COMPLETE!**


	6. THE SIDE QUEST

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own both series, just this story of mine.)**

 **I'm on a roll here, ladies and gentlemen.**

 **Because i kinda posted this one for my birthday today, which is January 15 1998!**

 **This is probably going to be one of my fanfictions with the most chapters until another one pops up, but right now this is that story.**

 **If you probably wondering if other characters from the EEnE series and No more Heroes duology might appear, then yeah they might appear but i need some time to think about where they might appear along the way, one by one.**

 **Now that i have said what i wanted to say, on with the show.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: SIDE MISSIONS THEN THE MAIN QUEST...fair enough.**

* * *

 _ **LOCATION: WOODCREAK SUBURBAN AREA, USA**_

 _ **MISSION: -YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED-**_

* * *

After an excruciating duel with Gilbar Rogan and his small syndicate known as the SCYTHIAN CARTELS, all four passengers have now parted their own ways.

Nelly decides to help her father have a free ride back home before meeting up with Diana to ensure her future, Eddy went ahead by taking the pair of Black Fist Beam gauntlets just to be sold to the highest bidder at the black market auction site, and finally Ed/Baron went home plain tired as he drove his purple van and his looted motorcycle back into his garage.

Also i forgot to mention that the brand new Diner Ed and Eddy went to had one of god damn best Hotcakes in the entire district, not lying there as Ed was the one guy who have ordered the Special Ma's Hotcakes six times already with Eddy joining on the buffet.

Back in the present, he was tired as hell and slept through the night.

Now as the usual sunrise rose above the suburbs, Ed's sleeping trance was soon awoken up by his heavy metal alarm clock as always.

 **(ALARM CLOCK):** _"SMASH! KILL! SMASH! KILL! SMASH, KILL, DESTROY! BE MAD-"_

Then Ed raised his fist and hit the snooze button as hard as he can, than he rose up and stretches his body in all directions to get some blood flowing before he could get off his bed and make his way into the bathroom to get cleaned up as usual.

After his showering, Ed went back to his bedroom and this time is different outfit as he wore a green shirt, his blue pants, and decides to wear his black flip-flops, then as before he could go downstairs, he decided to check up and opened the door of the spare room and it is still filled with...emptiness.

 **ED:** _ **'Someday this room could be useful for something or else it would just be another storage room.'**_

So he closed the spare room's door and headed downstairs, which he then passed by a picture of a certain memory on top of a drawer which made Ed stop where he was going and picked the picture up.

The picture is composed of two people, one has waist length light ginger hair and is currently wearing an orange long sleeved blouse and she also appears to roll her eyes nonchalantly to another person taller than her that has his arm wrapped over her shoulder and this other person wore a short sleeved light blue shirt and has a ruffled short ginger red hair.

It was none other than Ed and his younger sister Sarah, this photo was taken back at Peach Creek where Sarah is now moving to New York city in order to pursue her fashion designer dream after finishing High School.

 **ED:** _**'I hope right now that i wanted to know how you are doing, Sarah? You get to create the most beautiful dresses while i got myself involve into assassination.'**_

After he puts the photo back into its place on top of the drawer, he then make his way to the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets and brought out a box of his favorite cereals, the chunky puff's franchise, which is now 100& _'Gluten'_ free.

After he poured his bowl with the cereals plus some fresh fridge milk, he then makes his way to the living room and turned the TV on as he eats his cereals as the TV presented the usual NEWS NETWORK 88 news channel for today.

 _ **(NEWS PROGRAM)**_ _ **:**_ _"Good morning to you and everyone. This is your main source of daily news, the NEWS NETWORK 88, and I am your trustworthy newswoman Haley Windy, and the first news that we are about to get into is a sort of special event that has happened in Mississippi, and it is stated here that the deadly and brutal gang known as SCYTHIAN CARTELS was taken down by its own residential residents, who have managed to plan a risky but successful revolution against them, and now down from the ground there, we have a live reporter on the scene right now, and that is Huey Dallas. Dallas, do you read us?"_

Then the scene changes to Mississippi, where a neatly combed blond haired man can be seen adjusting his dark gray suit until he looked straight into the camera.

 _ **(HUEY DALLAS)**_ _ **:**_ _"That's right Hailey, the what was known as the poorest slum in Mississippi and was formerly under the iron fist of the SCYTHIAN CARTEL, and out of the blue, according to one of the residents here that at first part of the revolution, the SCYTHIAN members was putting up on a good fight and moments later, the surviving members of the SCYTHIAN's morale died down quickly when they all heard that they found their leader dead, and you can see behind me that the slum's residents are celebrating like it's early New Year's Eve over here."_

Then the camera moves beside Huey as began to focus on what is happening behind his back and the viewers were greeted by the sight of many people partying due to their victory and one man manage to get up on a roof and wave his custom handmade American flag around to symbolize their successful rebellion, and then the camera looked into the sight of the SCYTHIAN CARTEL's main building as it has smoke coming out of the ground floor and smoke and fire belching out from the side, but Ed and the others knows that is the Interior Hangar.

 _ **(HUEY DALLAS)**_ _ **:**_ _"And that's not only the news around here, the time the residents makes their way to the top floor, and there they found the body of the former cage fighting unbeatable champion Gilbar 'Black fist' Rogan, who was found dead due to a huge hole in his chest as if he was stabbed by a very sharp and hot blade of some kind, and now that the former champion is now declared dead, we can officially say that the residents of this here slum can start a new life and rest easy ahead."_

Then Huey was suddenly pushed aside by a random resident, which he then look straight into the camera with a very happy face.

 _ **(SLUM RESIDENT)**_ _ **: "**_ _THE BUILDING IS OURS B*TCH, THE BUILDING IS FINALLY OURS SUCKAS!"_

Then the scene changes back to the newsroom with Haley, who right is trying not to laugh after what happened to her co-worker, after she suppressed the laughter, she then looks into the screen.

 _ **(NEWS PROGRAM)**_ _ **:**_ _"Poor Dallas. Now before we head for further headlines cause coming up next is-"_

But before it could go into commercials, Ed then closed off the TV for he had heard what he needed to hear right now after taking out Gilbar Rogan yesterday, and then he finish up his cereal before he washed the bowl in the kitchen completely cleaned off, and after all is set and done, he then makes his way into the basement.

 **ED:** _ **'Residents gets all the credit, but atleast I made their unexpected revolution a little bit easier while I secretly take out Gilbar myself in the process.'**_

He thought about it as he walked down the stairs and he was rather a bit surprised that his presence is still not enough to earn himself a public image for now. So after he had opened up his PC monitor to check some certain messages, and it was empty as a jar of cookies...except there were no cookies in the first place, so he opened his SILENTBOX app and checked who is currently online, and surprisingly enough...J.A.C.K is online as usual.

So Ed began to bring up a conversation with his mysterious employer.

 _ **(ED):**_

 _ **So, please pray tell. How did I do on the news, J.A.C.K? You do saw the headline, did you?**_

 _ **(J.A.C.K):**_

 _ **Of course i saw it , Ed. So...The fight was a little bit challenging for you, isn't it?**_

 _ **(ED):**_

 _ **His punches hurts but here i am and I still made it in one piece...TA-DA!**_

 _ **(J.A.C.K):**_

 _ **Hey, take it easy there, kid. You still got a long way to go if you really want to reach the top of the chart before you get all cocky like your friend, Mr. Eddy.**_

 _ **(ED):**_

 _ **Alright, alright, i'm cool, completely cool. So what's next on the list, J.A.C.K?**_

 _ **(J.A.C.K):**_

 _ **Sadly, man. I currently don't have available opened missions for you right now...all but except for one side mission for you, if you are interested.**_

 _ **(ED):**_

 _ **Yeah, i could use a change of missions right now. Go ahead please.**_

 _ **(J.A.C.K):**_

 _ **Alright then just hold on a sec, cause I am sending the message that was sent to me this morning and it's hilarious for my taste, so that way I can send it to your monitor for you to see for yourself.**_

Then Ed heard the sound effect that meant that he has one new message right now, so he minimized the SILENTBOX and opened his inbox to see the one new message, which he then clicked it and it revealed to be a letter from someone.

* * *

 _ **Dear Blue Vigilante the infamous,**_

 _ **If you are currently reading this, then you should know that I was really surprised by your sudden appearance, cause you see...how do i respectfully express my current issues to another assassin...well...you see those three criminals you have just eliminated...are in reality my main targets in order to accomplish my objectives.**_

 _ **I was the one who was going to eliminate them in the first place, and because of a simple imbecile like you have just appeared out of nowhere and completely destroyed my chance of gaining some reputation harshly, henceforth this just caused my superiors to lose all respects, expectations, and chances as they all decided to move on to my...certain relative, whom I despised so much!**_

 _ **So with all that anger now moving away and all that said after making this message.**_

 _ **In order to restore my honor and standing position within the association, heed my instructions.**_

 _ **You and me will duel on top of the Wayland Hotel roof, and you will meet me there at midnight. No accomplices, no police sneaking around, just the Blue Vigilante himself and me, and if you manage to refuse my proposal, then I will force you to fight me until I will resort by hunting down your friends and families one by one, and i will not go that far.**_

 _ **Remember, find me at the Wayland Hotel roof, exact midnight, and come alone.**_

* * *

After reading the message that was sent by some anonymous user, this just made Ed slides down his chair as he exhaled an air of unluckiness due to the fact he might ruined someone's job and now he's about to face someone as skilled as him.

So he close the letter down and open up his SILENTBOX again.

 _ **(ED):**_

 _ **Ok...it looks i just ruined someone's job, huh?**_

 _ **(J.A.C.K):**_

 _ **Not really, Mr. Over-cautious. However if you by chance refuse to accept the user's demands, had do you expect that said user to hunt you down when he or she doesn't have a clue who the Blue vigilante is or who are his friends and families are in the first place?**_

 _ **(ED):**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **(J.A.C.K.):**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _(ED):_**

 ** _..._**

 _ **(J.A.C.K.):**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **(ED):**_

 _ **Ok, you got a good point right there. Now it looks like i can't be nervous on putting my relatives in danger.**_

 _ **(J.A.C.K):**_

 _ **See! Nothing to worry about. But I can see that you are ready to get some quick action, so why don't you go ahead if you want to.**_

 _ **(ED):**_

 _ **You know that's exactly what i will do next today; let me see what do this guy or girl by a chance wants in the first place, alright?**_

 _ **(J.A.C.K):**_

 _ **Alright see you when you come back alive, remember to SURVIVE WELL.**_

So Ed then closes his monitor and heads out of the basement, and when he close the door to his basement, he then heard a vibration inside his pant's pockets, so he took his iPhone out and he found a new message coming from Eddy, so he opened it up.

 _ **(EDDY):**_

 _ **Hey man, if you free right now, not that i am forcing you or anything. Come meet me at the Jazzy Café' at the 67th revenue street, I have something that I need to split with you ever since after me and you had to teach that pimp 'Big Money' a valuable lesson.**_

So after he quickly understands the message from Eddy, Ed then goes to the door leading to the garage, but before he could leave, he looked through his main door's doorhole to see if there is anyone outside that could get his attention while he's outside his house, but he didn't worry much as he found no one is outside yet.

Then he looks at his pair of flip-flops and realized that he is gonna need better footwear if he's going outside, so he dashed to his bedroom quickly and removes his flip-flops and replaced them with a pair of black and green steel-toed boots just to be secured.

So with quick haste, he went to his garage and was now about to choose between his purple van...or...his looted motorcycle, and after looking and pointing at the two vehicles, he then chosen to roll with the purple van for now.

Why?

 **ED:** _ **'I'm gonna need a helmet and a license to drive one in public, besides it was a one time gig but its different when it comes to laying low.'**_

That's why.

So he then gets in, starts the engine, and drove out of his garage after he closed it, and then he makes his way into the town of Woodcreak in order to find the mentioned address to meet up with Eddy.

* * *

As he makes his way through the busy streets, he then saw a group of protesters complaining something about the SDPD themselves that needs to be disciplined and taken control of due to their current controversial methods of maintaining order, due to them expanding their divisions and hunting down rogue assassins and official assassins and especially dangerous criminal organization, and especially reports about them pushing aside safety laws and some involves hurting nearby civilians, just to kill their targets.

As mush as he wants to support their goals a little bit, but right now Ed doesn't want to get involve yet for the sake of his identity and reputation as Baron Killer, so without any events going on ahead, he then drove his way to the Jazzy café.

After parking the van into a sidewalk, he then saw the coffee bar in front of him and it seems bustling with customers, that is until he saw Eddy waving at him and signal him to come over.

So he look left and right to avoid incoming cars before he went straight to the café, and by the moment he went inside, the aroma of coffee and sweets filled his nose.

The entire interior of the cafe itself has the design of a 1950's feel, it has the checkered red and white tile floors, wallpapers which are all themed in stripes, comfortable chair stools by the serving counter, and of course the sounds of fresh pancakes being made in the kitchen.

 **ED:** _**'Now this place knows how to get someone's attention, by the sweet smell of roasted melted coffee beans, cheesecakes, and...GRAVY COATED RIBS!'**_

True to what he just saw, he basically saw a delicious looking displayed gravy coated ribs inside in one of the heater stands, but he could even try to get one right now thanks to his instinctively hungry stomach, he was then suddenly interrupted by a well-known associate shouting to the sides of his ears.

 **EDDY:** "Hey Ed! I'm right over here, dummy!"

Just by hearing Eddy, he turned to the left and saw him seating at a sofa with a big coffee table in front of him, and this time his outfit is rather different today, because this time he is wearing a yellow T-shirt with a black vest over it, and he is still wearing his purple pants and he is now wearing black and white shoes, and he is holding a cup of cappuccino in his left hand.

 **EDDY:** "Don't even think of getting one now, Ed. Cause' I get two before you got here; now sit so we can both atleast chill out for one day after all the insanity i have to see when i am with you."

So Ed sat besides Eddy, and when he saw the plate of the gravy coated ribs on their table, he immediately picked up the fork and began to gobble it like no tomorrow while Eddy casually sips on his cappuccino as he brought a rather fat envelope out of his vest and dropped it onto Ed's lap.

 **EDDY:** "See that envelope? Guess what, someone actually bought two of our prized possessions; you know...the two things that were owned by... **(Looks around to see if someone is listening to them)** the bad people before you...took care of them."

 **ED:** "I know what you mean, Eddy. So how much did we gain from it? I mean who's someone that eager to buy two at once?"

 **EDDY:** "It's Quite a lot, but when I saw you in action while getting covered in ' _red paint_ ', I couldn't even think of leaving you rather empty handed...so go ahead, check it out."

So Ed stopped eating for a second and open the fat envelope up to reveal atleast 150,000$ inside of it, and this caused him to go bug-eyed just by looking at the load of cash that he quickly hide it between their seats and looked around to see if anyone else saw that amount of money that he is holding on, but gladly no one is looking at their direction.

Then he turned to Eddy with a surprised expression after looking at his reward.

 **ED:** "A hundred Fifty grand? Good god, someone really bought those things for a hundred fifty grand."

 **EDDY:** "Actually its originally 300,000$ when i first got the check. So I split it up for the two of us to get fair shares, I mean those things have some fearsome reputation to get that kind of price."

 **ED:** "Well, this is enough for me to get some few things like me getting a bike license or getting that new washing machine that i saw at the mall, so what about you?"

 **EDDY:** "With all these amount, I think I could get myself a...let's see...what is worth living in...oh I know, my own lodge!"

 **ED:** "That's kinda a cool way to spend that much money. Though it could have been something more big than a lodge...what about a mansion?"

 **EDDY:** "You have no...wait, yeah i could plan myself to get a damn mansion, man. It's about time I move out of the flat and get myself a damn mansion with my own plot of land like a true 100% rich boy, and then we shall see who's a try hard now."

After all that is said before venturing out, Eddy drank his cup of cappuccino until it is empty while Ed finish off his gravy coated ribs, and then Ed puts the envelope into his pockets without anyone spotting them in action.

And after Eddy is done paying for the food, both of them went outside the café and then proceeds towards the purple van.

 **EDDY:** "So, do we have any favors or objectives to finish something from J.A.C.K, Ed?"

 **ED:** "Nope."

 **EDDY:** "Nope? You mean there is no available shit to do for today? Wow, this is a first for us."

 **ED:** "I know right. Well, except for one, and its a side mission."

 **EDDY:** "Oh great, a side mission...as long as it involves cash on our hand, so what is it about?"

 **ED:** "Its a threat letter sent for me, and apparently someone hates my guts after my time being Baron Killer. So, he or she wants to duel me on top of the Wayland Hotel roof at midnight for a decisive duel."

 **EDDY:** "A duel? Well, isn't that a first. So what did you say next?"

 **ED:** "Simple. I accept his or her proposal, so bring it."

 **EDDY:** "Heh, I knew you're not gonna let a fight go undecided...wait, that kinda reminds me, do you remember the other day when I said that double-d went out to see someone named Kuroko."

 **ED:** "Yeah, what's up with that?"

 **EDDY:** "Apparently it's a she, and so she...and double-d...wants to meet Baron Killer, the real deal if possible, so you in?"

 **ED:** "Hmm, we still got time before midnight. So where do they want to meet me?"

 **EDDY:** "Around a place called the Vector Mechanics Center, and its a good thing that it is not far from here though."

 **ED:** "Then let's hop in and get straight to it."

So Both of them got in the purple van and made their into the corners of the town of Woodcreak, and after many twists and turns at afternoon while at the same time flipping angry drivers off by the courtesy of Eddy's attitude just to find one place, then sooner or later they have found the place that they were looking for.

They saw a two story building that looks like a shaggy yet sleek garage with two garage doors, complete with a neon sign that clearly says _VECTOR MECHANICS CENTER_ and some of the lights just flicker every ten seconds, so Ed parked into one of the building's alleys and switch onto his assassin's outfit until he becomes Baron Killer again, then after closing up the van and proceeded their way to the building, they both stopped at the main entrance.

 **EDDY:** "Ok man, so...how are we gonna do this, we walk in casually or is it going to be you making an entrance again?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Hmm...how about this? You walk in and distract for a moment while I will think of a way to improvise my entrance."

 **EDDY:** "Again with you making a bullshit entrance? Fine alright, atleast make it a bit surprising."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Sorry, can't promise that if i can't pull this off."

 **EDDY:** "Just do what you do, alright."

Then Baron/Ed went running off to the side of the building and climbs into somewhere accessible, Eddy meanwhile adjusted his black vest straightly before enters through the front door with straight composure with a hint of smug.

* * *

 _ **(VECTOR MECHANICS CENTER, INSIDE)**_

* * *

As Eddy went inside the center, he was immediately impressed by what he sees inside.

Because the inside of this Center was filled to the brim with unfinished metal works, recently fixed automobiles and other cars that needed some fixing, small car engines hanging from the ceiling with their chains or cranes, the gray floor are littered with either papers, oil slicks or metal scrap parts, and the tables were filled with lots of metal contraption junks that were somehow combined and mixed with functional spare electronics.

So above all else, the entire looks like a messy combination of either a garage or an engineer's workshop.

Then as he was walking and admiring the metal works around him, he then saw two people, one man and one woman, who were both looking over something at one of the tables and also both were murmuring about something, but at this spot he's on he can't hear them from this distance.

 **EDDY:** _**(Whistled to get their attention)**_ "HEY, YOU TWO LOOKING FOR ME?!"

This sudden outburst out of nowhere that came from Eddy really does caught the two's attention as they stop what they were doing and turned around to see Eddy flashing a smile at them.

The man besides the woman has a fair Caucasian skin complexion, currently seems to be wearing a black beanie hat over his head but has strokes of black hair that can be seen poking from the back of his hat, on top he wears a white baggy long-sleeved shirt with a red wrist cuffs, black slacks with knee paddings and black steel toed shoes, and it was none other than Eddward Newton or Edd...or also known Double-D among his closest peers, used to be the former brains of the Eds and is now an achieving scientist and engineer for public services...with no luck at all.

While the woman besides Eddward has a brighter skin tone than Edd, she has short messy blonde hair, green eyes and black mascara underneath her eyes, sleeveless light pink shirt that has been attached with multiple tool bags, wears a pair of mechanic's gloves, dark green cargo pants, and white and red shoes, she also wears a necklace with a peace symbol, she was Kuroko Vector, owner of the Vector Center, cute but a little bit harsh.

 **EDDY:** "You know for a guy who has been obsessed about cleaning for the past years. I didn't think you would actually throw that habit away in order to work in this dump."

 **EDDWARD:** "EDDY, my dear man in arms! Its good to see you around again! How's life?"

 **EDDY:** "Fly and fresh as always, Double-D. Now come here, and show me some love, my brother!"

As Edd got closer to Eddy, then they perform some well-synchronized handshakes, high-fives, low-fives, and then finished it all off with a hard brofist, then Eddy hugged him and patted his back, and meanwhile at the back, Kuroko however was not having a good first impression after seeing Eddward's close friend.

 **KUROKO:** "I hate to interrupt your moment. So are you both done with your Bromance moment now, boys?"

This causes the two men to break off their reunion hug quicker than an eye can see, and after realizing that Kuroko was watching the whole ordeal, Eddward fixes his composure for a proper introduction and Eddy pulls out a pocket comb to fix up his hair real quick and slick.

 **EDDWARD:** "Oh Eddy i forgot to introduce to you my partner. This is Kuroko Lindy Vector, she's the woman who I work for as an engineering assistant."

 **EDDY:** "Well, nice to meet you. Never noticed your partner has a Doll face. Damn, did anyone ever tell you that you have a close resemblance to a barbie doll, baby?"

All three of them were silent after hearing his line, save for someone accidentally tripping over a garbage can outside the building but it might be just a hobo looking for scraps or a stray cat fucking around, thus making Eddward shed a sweat from his forehead after hearing him say that line.

Eddy was waiting for some sort of comeback, while Kuroko crossed her arms and looked at him with a stern expression taped on her face.

What Eddy didn't know is that Kuroko has a tendency to push off other guys when she already has someone in her love life.

Which means that after she ease off her pose and walked up straight to Eddy, she suddenly immediately out of nowhere kicked him in the-

 **EDDY:** " **OW F-F-FUCK!** SHIT! NOT MY BALLS OF PRIVACY! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MY DAMN BALLS! JESUS! MY BALLS, MAN! MY _dear treasure_ Balls..."

After he felt that one very dearly in a hard way, he fell to the floor as he try to ease the pain by covering it with his two hands, and this moment caused Edd to be shock and surprised, while Kuroko dust off her shoes after she performed it.

 **KUROKO:** "Sorry Eddy, but I already have a fiancee and i am not going to break the promise, so you can forget about calling me up with a dumb one-liner and a nickname. Also me resembling a barbie doll, hell no."

 **EDDWARD:** "Ma'am! Was that really necessary?! Eddy, are you alright?! I'll grab some ice bags, just keep rubbing it off!"

 **KUROKO:** "Trust me Eddward, once you have a strong bond with your desired love one, it is either up to you or your lover to make that bond strong as a titanium until the end."

 **EDDWARD:** "Miss Kuroko, i appreciate your relationship advice. NOT IF IT INVOLVES KICKING SOMEONE STRAIGHT INTO THEIR PELVIS! Its just too uncivilized and unnecessary!"

 **EDDY:** "Help...Jesus lord...help...its like a waterfall inside."

So Eddward helps Eddy back to his feet after he grabbed a bag of cold ice at the Center's freezer box, which Eddy took it with grant and placed it on his crotch thus feeling relief at maximum, and then both men went over to Kuroko with Eddy having an angry yet slightly scared expression.

 **EDDY:** "So...besides cracking up my egg rolls, which i must say you have quite a good kick...you two said that you wanted to meet up with the Blue Killer."

 **KUROKO:** "Indeed we do, Eddy."

 **EDDY:** "Seriously though...i am starting to hate you right now."

 **KUROKO:** "You're welcome, but don't worry about me, cause' you'll get over it. Trust me."

Eddy was about to bad-mouth Kuroko, but still feeling the agonizing physical trauma within his testicles, he should keep it for himself if he doesn't want pair of eggs to be completely cracked apart.

 **EDDWARD:** "Quite so, Miss Kuroko here was just browsing the web until she visited the main website of the United Assassins Association, there we both found out that Baron Killer made it on the list in the top 10 mysterious assassins, whom he made it by still being in 10th place. So since you, Eddy, are the one who actually knows him or gotten close to him personally, we both would like to know more about him."

 **KUROKO:** "I would really love to meet him up close right now, but is he here for real? Just to be sure, you know."

 **EDDY:** "Well...about the Baron...let's just say he's right now right about-"

 _ ***LIGHTS WENT OUT***_

Suddenly the entire center's lights went out in an instant, causing all three to look around in confusion. Then they heard a sound of a bag filled with ice cubes fell on the floor with 'SLOSH' sound, and this made Kuroko grabbed a nearby long wrench on a workstation as a means of self defense.

 **EDDWARD:** "DEAR LORD, A BLACKOUT!?"

 **EDDY:** "Dude, you didn't have to shout you know."

 **KUROKO:** "Damn it, I knew something is wrong with the Electrical generator. This is what we get for overlooking simple things."

 **EDDY:** "Shit. I think I dropped the ice bag. **(Tripped over something metallic)** Damn! If only we have a flashlight around here."

 **EDDWARD:** "Well, it is a good thing we have another back-up generator in situations like this. So please excuse me while I try to find that accursed flashlight of ours."

While it is still dark, Eddy could hear Eddward accidentally pushing some things off their tables and causing them to land on the ground with resulting loud noises, and soon enough, Eddy then saw a bright white light shining straight against his eyes which caused him to shield his eyes against a glimmering light.

 **EDDY:** "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THE LIGHT!"

 **EDDWARD:** "Forgive me Eddy, this won't take a minute. So do you mind if both of you stay where you are while I go turn the back-up generator on, please."

 **KUROKO:** "Wow. Since when did you act as a Babysitter all of a sudden?"

What Kuroko didn't know is that the moment she said 'Babysitter', Eddy then gain an embarrassing flashback about the time he thought the girl he's about to date tonight is right at his front door, but it was Nazz who was going to babysit him like he was a little kid.

It's a good thing that was the past but not today since he had finally moves besides that embarrassing past...almost a bit.

As Eddward points his Flashlight to a door and entered it for to go to the basements, Eddy swore he heard a window suddenly opened and then it was closed quickly, and finally when Eddward turned the generator back on, the entire place were now shined back with its bright ceiling lights.

 _ ***LIGHTS WENT BACK ON***_

And just as Eddward was coming back upstairs, Eddy decided to talk to Kuroko in a rather casual way in other to avoid getting any further troubles with this questionable hooked up woman.

 **EDDY:** "So, Miss Kuroko...what's the history with this place of yours? Cause' knowing my fair share of getting into places that i shouldn't be in the first place, its good to know a thing or two about what place have i gotten myself into."

 **KUROKO: "** Hmm, where do I even start about my place? Oh, I know where~. You see my active dad was kinda a technological freak a bit too much, and he is also mechanic brainiac type of guy too. So when he opened this garage up, my mother and I move in with him and it's there my dad taught me everything he knows about building useful shits and the same type of shits that can help you or do some damage, and after the day my dad passed away years ago, it was just me and mom that were left to handle this place by ourselves."

 **EDDY:** "Damn, your parents are something else. Yet i can't almost say the same thing about my folks either."

 **KUROKO:** "Hey, if you a genius dad that graduated from one of the finest colleges around for tech-brains like him, while my mother used to work for a really smart woman named Naomi, the same woman who have been rumored to supply the ' _Crownless King_ ' years ago with the necessary equipments and weapons when he was aiming for the top spot two times already. Although she was never heard from ever again up till today."

 **BARON KILLER:** "So, where did your mom go now?"

Just by hearing the Blue Killer's voice, Eddy and Kuroko suddenly both jumped away from the source and turned their heads at him and both were shocked, where he is just leaning against a black and red car while he is holding his short sword's handle as it is attached to his waist.

Plus, he had a ripe expired banana skin resting on top of his head, thus explaining the sound of trash cans accidentally being pushed or tripped over earlier outside the building.

 **KUROKO:** "SHIT MAN, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Just out of the blue...get it?"

Sadly, nobody laughed at his little joke since he just made it up just now when he just appeared in front of them.

 **EDDY:** "Damn it, man! Is this your idea of an entrance, Baron? Shutting off the lights and appearing like a generic psycho killer in a cheap B-rated movie!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "I kinda have many choices on how to get in, but out of all those choices. I picked this way. Even though the alleyway was a bit crowded for me, but hey, i met a kitty cat and he was not friendly!"

 **KUROKO:** "Hold on a second. Eddy just called you Baron? As in you are the infamous and mysterious Baron Killer? You are the lone assassin who just took out two notorious gangs by himself!?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Well actually Eddy and a few others helped me take down the entire SCYTHIAN CARTEL, while me myself actually took down the entire Hocus-Pocus gang myself. They were easy to take out that i could just let them go, but i can't risk them gaining more power and grounds."

 **KUROKO: "** Oh my god, it's you. Oh my god...ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, it really is you! This has to be my best introduction to a real assassin that is right in front of me for the first time!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Your first time? So you haven't met any real assassins at all?"

 **KUROKO:** "None at all when i look back. I have always wanted to meet up with an assassin, any real ones at all! Just once until I met the guy who actually made it in the top 10 list of the most mysterious assassins on their website!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Hold up! You said I made it in a top 10 list of being mysterious...really? You are not joking, are you?"

 **KUROKO:** "Oh, you don't believe me. Just look at it for yourself, just look at it and you'll believe me!"

So Kuroko ran up to the computer, like a happy little kid who got its first Christmas present or visiting a candy for the first time, as she browse the web until she found the main website of the U.A.A and opened up one of their lists, then she gestured both Eddy and Baron Killer over to her to take a look at the screen in front of them.

* * *

 _ **TOP 10 CURRENT MYSTERIOUS ASSASSINS IN PUBLIC**_

 _ **10.) Baron Killer**_

 _ **-Unknown vigilante that killed the entire Hocus-Pocus Gang, the Scythian Cartels, and the Stallion Gang. Locations seems to be random at sorts.**_

 ** _9.) Francis the hooker_**

 ** _\- Known to be a ladies man, he has the skills of hooking his target close to him and eliminating him or her in the process, his location is somewhere in the darkest streets of Santa Destroy._**

 ** _8.) Yashiro the Silver Bear_**

 ** _\- Reported to be the last of his clan's members, notorious for wearing a mechanized silver armor with the insignia of his clan, his location is jumping all around Asia._**

 ** _7.) Johnny quad shots_**

 ** _\- A total gun addict, reported to have owned a massive arsenal of weaponry that varies from short to long range capability, he especially own some illegal weapons from the black market, his location is unknown._**

 ** _6.) Thomas 'Shadowhide' Maverick_**

 ** _\- Described as an American ninja, he hides at night and uses the shadows to hide his presence; location is last seen in New York._**

 ** _5.) Hakim the golden teller_**

 ** _\- An Indian-originated assassin who have rumored to see into his own future, disappeared from the association years ago until he was last seen again in India._**

 ** _4.) Desperado Longshot_**

 ** _\- Russia originated, former K.G.B agent, records have spoken of his deadly long range accuracy; last known location is in the scorching desert of Mexico._**

 ** _3.) Lady Funk_**

 ** _\- Rumored to be the apprentice of the 'crownless king', teenage origins, reported to be African-American and highly skilled with her beam powered 'soul' katana, last known location is somewhere in the United States of America._**

 ** _2.) Fahrend the wandering mercenary_**

 ** _\- A highly dangerous German outworker, he just kill any types of hostile groups and then takes everything from them, rumored that he believes that he came from another parallel dimension, its location is last seen in England._**

 ** _1.) Nether the itinerant walking nightmare_**

 ** _\- An unknown candidate, no signs of reports and eye witnesses even though it is on duty, its location is unknown completely._**

* * *

Just by looking at the list, Eddy then lightly slap Baron on his shoulder due to his accomplishment in a friendly manner, even though it's not an important thing while Baron himself is smiling underneath his mask.

 **EDDY:** "Well I'll be damn Baron, it looks like you're gonna make some reputation out of your line of work. You are doing a fine good job, i can tell."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Oh stop it you. Even though i do most of the work, you help out a lot from time to time."

 **EDDY:** "Hey, you are not wrong there. Without me, we would have ran out of that sweet moolahs."

Then they heard some footsteps coming down from the basement door, but all three knew who it was as Eddward came out of the door, and but before he could say anything else, he then saw the Blue Killer with his own eyes.

 **KUROKO:** "Hey, Eddward. We got a new guest and you will never guess who is-"

 **EDDWARD:** "Y-y-y-you're Baron Killer?!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "That's right. The one and only."

 **EDDWARD:** "Oh Joy, I knew you're gonna come for a visit after hearing all about your line of work!"

Then Eddward puts his flashlight on a table and walked up to the Blue Killer just to shook his gloved hand, thus making Baron Killer smile like a buffoon underneath, and then Kuroko pushed the brains of the trio aside since she had enough of these moments already.

 **KUROKO:** "Alright Eddward break it up, you can can all be joyous when we are done here." _**(Looks at Baron Killer)**_ "Do you wanna know the reason why we want to meet up with you eye to eye, Mr. Baron?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Besides having to dress up just to have a dramatic entrance for you two. Sure."

 **KUROKO:** "It is about the weapon you are using and the outfit you are wearing right now. So according to the description of your profile, the weapon you are wielding is considered the new product rival of the Beam Katana series while your entire dress itself seems to be theorized that its composed of something very durable and yet light enough to let you move around like a modern ninja, so to confirm that theory, is that all true?"

 **EDDY:** "Is that the reason why you want this 'guy' here, the same 'guy' right here that is capable of wiping out an entire gang! All just because you two wanted to study his stuff?"

 **EDDWARD:** "Not only to study his sets of equipments, we were thinking if we could help...enhancing the entire mechanics and efficiently to make him gain more appreciation...and survive longer, important that is."

 **EDDY:** "Well Baron, you don't mind if these two would tinker around with your stuff, would you?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Hey sure you can! I mean i could use some upgrades knowing my situation right now, but please be careful with the Tongue's blade, they are way more sharper and hotter than you think."

 **KUROKO:** "Wait, what is the name of your Beam weapon?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "It was called the Diablos Tongue, because its Beam mode was hot as hell when it sliced through human skin, and it also so hot that it can cut through some metals if not too careful."

So Baron unclipped the sword off his waist and gave it to Kuroko and Edd, which they then get to be impressed by the schematics of the entire short sword's exterior.

 **EDDWARD:** "Where is the Beam mode you mentioned?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Point it up, cause' the entire thing is dangerous when it hits your skin."

So Kuroko holds the short sword until it is pointing up in the ceiling, then Baron pressed the button on the sword's handle, which caused the top part of the sword to slide down and split apart to let out its signature long blue beam of scorching plasma energy, which made the both engineers to get panic-stricken by the sword's Beam energy.

 **KUROKO:** "Okay...alright...i will admit, this beam is fucking hot as hell; I mean...I could feel the fucking heat just from this distance."

 **EDDWARD:** "How amazing! Not only the exterior design seems to look simple, but the entire Beam energy contraption within is cleverly combined with it, what great ingenuity."

 **KUROKO:** "Alright tell me Mr. Baron, what else this sweet blade of yours could do besides being activated?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Then please kindly give it to me. Also do you have anything I could test on something within your workshop, cause' this next skill I learned involves taking out something really far from me, which is basically my long range skill."

 **KUROKO:** "Oh, you want to destroy something? Ok, then try it over to that shitty metal sculpture of mine over there; it wasn't my best piece anyway, so please go ahead."

So Baron grabs his Beam sword out of the young female mechanic's gloved hands before he spotted a certain ugly looking metal humanoid(?) sculpture thing in the corner of the workshop.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Also, do you mind stepping back away from me a little bit, because this will require a bit of focus and concentration."

Then he swings his beam sword behind his back and waited for it to be pulsated with dark blue energy, and when he focused at the sculpture's body, he then swung it forward and launched a dark blue energy ring towards it, slicing the entire sculpture diagonally as it fell apart before he then switched it back to its short sword mode.

 **KUROKO:** "That…was…bitching!"

 **EDDWARD:** "My words how did you do that?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Uhm...as far as i can remember accordingly to the creator of this blade, the handle absorbs the electrical currents inside my body and passing it through the handle and converting it into an energy Beam until it is colored dark blue, and that means I can shoot out my **'Beam Saucers'** when I focus enough...hey, what do you know? I just gave my long range attack a brand new nickname."

 **EDDWARD:** "By jolly, that has got to be the strangest part I heard about a Beam weapon! Even for a Beam sword, that is quite absurd."

 **EDDY:** "That's...kinda what I said when he explained it after he shows it to me. Still seems to boggle my head on how the hell it works."

 **KUROKO:** "Wait, now that I think about it. I think I can give your Diablos a new mode, so it should take about 10 minutes to complete. Just need figure the schematics on the way."

 **EDDWARD:** "Of course, just by looking at your short sword's mode, I think me and her could make it less suspicious when you carry it around. It's our specialty."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Alright, that sounds good enough to hear for me!"

 **EDDY:** "Hold on, hold on a minute, hold on a damn second! What's the catch after this? You are not scamming us for this, are ya?"

 **KUROKO:** "Of course not, Mr. Dipshit. Since he is on the top list, I could give this mode on the house, no joke. But here's the exception! The next time we meet again, the next one is gonna cost some cash, lots of them, plus some discount from me. I mean come on, this place needs some fresh dollars to keep it running it up."

 **EDDWARD:** "With all that said asides. Do we have an agreement, Eddy?"

 **EDDY:** "Hell, you know me, Double-D! It's a deal, and it better not cost a lot."

 **KUROKO:** "No promises kept intact."

 **EDDY:** "You saying something?"

 **KUROKO:** "Just bring in the cash next time, alright."

 **BARON KILLER:** "I'll take it, but please finish it as soon as possible if you can. The person who waits for my company is not going to wait any longer."

 **KUROKO:** "Oh, so you got a date with someone lucky?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Someone who might possibly wants to cut my head off, then yes he or she is lucky to meet me."

 **EDDWARD:** "Good lord, tough job isn't it?"

 **EDDY:** "Relax Double-D, knowing Baron here, there's nothing he can handle and that is 100% guaranteed."

 **BARON KILLER:** "More like 75%..."

Then Baron gave Kuroko the Diablos Tongue, which she then began to work on it with every tool at her table at the ready, and Eddward is checking over the computer to analyze Baron's Beam sword, and this goes on for 10 whole minutes while both Eddy and Baron were both chilling out in the workshop to pass the time.

* * *

 _ **(1 HOUR LATER, WAYLAND HOTEL, =UNDER CONSTRUCTION=)**_

* * *

After saying their quick goodbyes to the duo of gear monkeys and leaving the center, they both then drove their way into another part of Woodcreak until they reach a silent community area that has no signs of cars and people going on about their businesses.

The purple van then stops at their destination; it was a 15-feet story tall incomplete building that says _WAYLAND HOTEL_ at the front; it is also complete with construction vehicles from every side and building materials, especially the strange part that nobody is around to patrol the construction site as if it was left abandoned at first sight.

After Baron finished adjusting his mask and his hood, he opened the passenger's door and steps out the van before he takes a good look at the tall incomplete building in front of him together with the nightly starry skies and the clear full moon, making the quiet place seems beautiful to look at besides than being dead silent.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Are you okay with you staying here and watching over the van, Eddy?"

 **EDDY:** "...You know what, how about I join on the inside of this building? I mean who knows what I could find to past the time?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Alright then, strange as that sounds like, you can come...but please just leave the fighting to me."

So Eddy turned the alarm on in the van in case of someone dumb enough to steal their ride home before he joined the Blue Killer ahead, but as they are about to enter the hotel, they were both greeted with a locked gate.

 **EDDY:** "Of course...there's gotta be someone smart enough to lock the entire place...will you do the honors, Ed?"

The one new thing that was added to Baron Killer's outfit is the brand new brown sheath behind his waist, it holds his Diablos tongue in its brand new dagger mode, so he took it out and pressed a hidden button on the side of the handle as it turned into a short sword, which he then used to strike the pad lock apart hard enough, and thus opening the gate for them.

 **EDDY:** "Something tells me your dagger mode is just the tip of the iceberg; let us hope those two brainiacs could think of something more for that blade of yours, cause' i can't wait what they have in store for us."

 **BARON KILLER:** "I really kinda like it; it makes it even easier for espionage missions."

Now they made their way inside the building, and when they are now inside of the building's interior, both of them spotted two elevators, one is fully functional and the other is under construction, even though the stairs on both sides of the hallway seems complete.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Going up?"

 **EDDY:** "Go ahead; I'll check the building out."

So Baron enters the working elevator and pressed the roof maintenance button and proceeds to go up the building, leaving Eddy alone at the ground floor.

 **EDDY:** _ **'Alright then, let's see if there anything good in this hotel while he is kicking someone's ass.'**_

As Eddy goes up the stairs, he then brings out his pair of gloves to avoid leaving fingerprints behind while he now starts to loot around the construction site, hoping to find something valuable.

* * *

 _ **(ELEVATOR GOING TO THE ROOFTOP)**_

 _ **(RANDOM ELEVATOR MUSIC STARTS)**_

As the elevator that Baron is riding on right now is making its way up to the rooftops, Baron pass the time as he was leaning against the metallic wall while his right hand is inside within his light grey pant's pocket to ease the pressure ahead while the other one is carefully holding onto his sword which is in its dagger mode and was casually flipping it around to kill the boredom.

 **BARON KILLER:** _**'Gotta admit, those two made a great job adding a new mode for my blade, and with their added help, it could make me stand on top of the chart's list much more faster.'**_

Then he puts the dagger back into its brand new sheath and waits patiently just to reach his destination, and then just as about he was about to ready himself.

Suddenly, the picture of his hometown flashed through his mind as he was wandering to his own thoughts, the peaceful small suburbia and the nostalgic iconic dead end street of Peach Creek.

 **BARON KILLER:** ' _ **I wonder how the others are doing back home; I hope Sarah is doing well in collage right now with Jimmy helping her on along the way. Now that i think about, hope Rolf's farm market grew big enough soon...miss those chickens of his.'**_

Soon after his reminiscence of his old hometown, the leaning against the wall then transitioned to him now sitting on the floor, and then he was laying down on the ground while checking out the Diablos Tongue in its brand new dagger mode, until...

 _ ***DING***_

 **BARON KILLER:** "It's time to rock and roll, Killer...showtime."

Shoulders cracked wide, check. Head stretches, check. Arm stretches, check. Torso twisting, check. Slapping himself to stay awake a few times, check.

* * *

 _ **(WAYLAND HOTEL, ROOFTOP)**_

When the elevator doors slides wide open, Baron then walked out and then began to inspect his surroundings from left to right.

The roof was pretty big and it was wide enough to allow open spaces in order to run everywhere, another thing he notices are the four columns of concrete thick poles in all four corners of the rooftop.

When he then looked up, he saw two interconnected cable wires that are attached to all four columns thus forming a X-shape above him and four more cable wires that are attached to the four poles, but in a square like formation.

But that is not all, because one thing caught his eyes and that is in front of him, it was a lone figure standing on the edge of the roof with its back facing Baron Killer.

The figure has elbow-length red hair that is being gracefully blown away by the winds like dancing flowers, it's wearing a dark reddish and gray patterned bodysuit with silver knee-length leggings, and another thing that strikes out most is the big strange piece of equipment behind its back.

From what Baron could best describe on what he is seeing, it is some kind of a white contraption that has two sets of rolled carbon wires attached by the shoulders and it has two hook like spears that were both pointing up, then it has a small turbine steam engine pointing downwards to probably propel upwards, and also the fact that the figure is holding two glowing green Beam katanas on both hands, and then he saw that one of the figure's arms has an attached gauntlet that shoots out shurikens, due to the tube full of shurikens being exposed.

So Baron took out his Diablos Tongue and turned it into its short sword mode as he walks towards the challenger with caution.

 **BARON KILLER:** "For a location, you did pick a really pretty spot to meet up. You're the one who wants to challenge me, right?"

Then the red haired figure turned its head around slowly to reveal a face of a young woman in her early 20's, pale complexion, sharp lustrous yellow eyes, except her nose and mouth is covered by a silver mask that is connected to her dark red bodysuit.

 **THE CHALLENGER:** "So...you are the one? The mysterious Blue Vigilante, am i right? You better not be an impostor just to waste my time."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Wow, i can't believe my reputation really spreads quickly...then yes I am the one you are looking for. Not just a guy with a questionable attire, but a guy with the skills to kill...no pun intended."

 **THE CHALLENGER:** _**(She sighs)**_ "Baron, Baron, Baron...you have no idea how much you hurt me dearly, do you? Those...three people...were my main targets to help me advance through the list and finally beat my sister to it...allow me to re-cap those people. Glorious Stallion, Antonio Sandfield, and Gilbar Rogan, those three...yes, those three! You just have to appear out of nowhere and ruin it all for me."

 **BARON KILLER:** "...Wait, what? Those three? You were meant to take out those three? By the time i encountered, they were already marked to death!"

 **THE CHALLENGER:** "It's such a pity then. Now here I am...about to prove myself to the association itself that I can still be worthy enough to move up the ranking list..."

Then the woman does a backward jump flip and lands back on the roof, then she began to walk towards Baron Killer with her eyes still close and her red hair is still flowing with the wind as it was breezing gently, and when Baron saw her standing at a fair distance away from him, she then open her eyes to reveal her sharp yellow eyes, staring sharply at the Blue Killer.

 **THE CHALLENGER:** "I would prove it...to all their fucking expressionless faces that I, **Valencia Mary Luftwaffe** , will take the Blue Vigilante himself down and regain my position, status, and potentials! Then now my sister can show some little bit of respect for where i stand!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Ok, please listen to me Miss Valencia. I...am sorry that I had to take those three people down, but can't you see that there are far more people that are much, much worse than those three crooks!"

 **VALENCIA:** "...I know that...but didn't you know...killing another assassin or making them yield can boost your recognition up than taking down those mischief makers...so if I were you Blue Vigilante...the fight for supremacy has begun."

 **BARON KILLER:** "You know what..No, you know what...this isn't worth shedding some violence over someone who gets salty, so therefore this duel is a waste of my time, so it was nice to meet you but see ya."

As Baron quickly turns around and began heading back to the elevator, and this just made Valencia crossed her brows as she watched her only chance to regain her standing ovation back into the association, who just casually walks back to the elevator which he came out from.

 **VALENCIA:** "Oh come on...you...You dare TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, YOU...YOU...YOU COWARD! Unbelievable!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Uh-uh, i am not listening to you, random crazy red haired lady. I am out of here, alright. I'm out!"

Just as Baron is about to enter the elevator, the instincts within him suddenly had sparked in his mind as he swings his short sword around when he turned around and saw three red-tipped shurikens coming at him, which he easily blocks all three incoming projectiles away from him, and then he saw Valencia pointing her gauntlet covered left arm at him as the slim horizontal holes, where the shooting stars came out from, was letting out a trail of smokes.

Then she let her left arm down and raised her own right arm in order to point her green Beam katana at him with pure honest angry eyes.

 **VALENCIA:** "YOU RUINED MY CAREER, YOU ROGUE FICKFRESSE SCHWEINHUND! This time…I won't fail to show my full potential. This time i won't hesitate to sharpen my talents after i am done skinning you alive."

 **BARON KILLER:** "You know what lady, but first! Please no skinning anyone alive tonight! Second, if it is a fight you want...then it is a fight you...will get. So i am warning you though, this will involve me not holding back just because i don't want to be skinned alive..."

 **VALENCIA:** "Then that makes this duel more sweeter. Now...let us both see which of the two assassins here will walk out of this hotel alive."

 **BARON KILLER:** "...Then I, Baron Killer, will harshly accept your duel, Madam Valencia. If any one of dies here, then i am going to feel sorry for you and for myself."

 **VALENCIA:** "Well then, Baron Killer." _**(Looks up into the skies)**_ "It is a beautiful night up here, too bad the entire rooftops is going to be painted with your blood or mine...BRING IT!"

* * *

 _ **(INSIDE THE WAYLAND HOTEL, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **FLOOR)**_

Eddy has no idea where this group of angry Hobos even came from!

Just a few moments ago he was just casually checking out every rooms and all he could find is an empty room, except some has building equipments and unused construction materials, and then out of the blue he was suddenly surrounded by a bunch literal angry Hobos who just jumps from out of nowhere and they all began to beat him to death!

So as of right now, Eddy and the group of literal angry Hobos were all duking out within the hallways of the 2nd floor.

Eddy's face was really filled with bruises from the Hobo group's savage punches, while some of the Hobos were already spitting blood out of their mouths as they began to circle around poor Eddy in order to get a huge jump on him.

 **EDDY:** "Son of a little...ALRIGHT EVERYONE; WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL ABOUT YOU ALL BEATING MY FACE UP! Don't tell me you bunch of Hobos live in this dump!"

 **HOBO LEADER:** "Buddy, ya just came in the worst time of yer life! Once we are done beating you up, we are gonna have roasted taco rats all night long right after we ransack your wallet and clothes, mister!"

 **EDDY:** "Uh-uh, nobody messes with this Eddy except the ladies! Now put em all up, you psychopaths!"

Then Eddy charged at the leading Hobo with all his strength, but the leading Hobo does the same and both of them were locked by their own arms, then Eddy drags both of them into the room besides them, crashing through the locked door and landing harshly onto the floor of a somewhat finished bedroom, then the leading Hobo lifts Eddy up and threw him against an empty closet and crashed through the inside.

Then Eddy looks up and sees a group of empty clothes hangers, so he grabs one before he pulled himself out of the closet, then he raised the hanger he got against the leading Hobo's neck that causes both of them to land back on the floor, but the man is struggling to push the hanger back until he use his foot to push Eddy off and landed into a door-less bathroom, then the man realize that he is still holding the hanger, and so he threw it away but all of a sudden...

 **EDDY:** "YOU HOMELESS BUFFALO, BITCH!"

The enraged Eddy burst out of the bathroom and grabs the leading Hobo by the waist and lifts him up as if he was running like an angry bull, and then they both crashed through the rooms walls multiple times until they entered another one, and then another one, and another one, and after crashing through the walls seven times, both of them landed into a room with construction equipments and materials.

As Eddy let go of the man, he then saw a hacksaw in one of the toolboxes and picked it up, but before he could use it to silence the Hobo...

A ladder was then smashed on the side of his chest, causing him to twirl in pain while also letting go of the hacksaw he is holding on, after getting his standings back up, he saw the leading Hobo carrying a mini-ladder with his hands, and when he is about to swing it at him again, Eddy then quickly slide kicked the leading Hobo by the legs and causing him to fall on the floor and therefore letting go of the mini-ladder, and when Eddy jumps on top of the man to beat some senses into him.

 **HOBO LEADER:** "I don't think so, buddy! Used to be in the army, ya know!"

The man grabs an empty paint bucket by the handles and swings it into Eddy's head, thus pushing him off his body, but as he stands up, he then felt a searing pain in one of his feet and let out a painful howl.

It was the moment Eddy grabs a screwdriver and stabs the man by the right foot, piercing through the shoe and into his foot.

While the Leading Hobo was squirming in pain as the screwdriver was lodged deep into his foot, an empty syringe with little pieces of liquid inside suddenly fell off his dirty ragged coat as he struggling to remove the lodged screwdriver.

Eddy picked up the empty syringe after it was rolled towards him and inspects the liquid, and it was at this moment more Hobos began to surround the two of them again.

 **EDDY:** "So, you folks dosed yourselves with some Aqua Crack, huh? Wherever you get these shots really did fuck up your senses, no joke. Looks like you guys won't be able to think properly at this moment right now."

The moment the Hobo leader finally removes the screwdriver and used it to arm himself, he and his Hobo gang all once again charged at Eddy once again full circle.

Eddy was more ready than ever against this shit.

* * *

 _ **(WAYLAND HOTEL, ROOFTOP)**_

 _ **(RANDOM FIGHT MUSIC STARTS)**_

When Baron realize that Valencia's swordsmanship with her pair of green Beam katanas was actually way more challenging than he thought!

Meanwhile, Valencia herself is elegantly swinging her Beam Katanas around as she clashed hard against his Diablos short sword mode, so Baron decides to stop playing defensively at one counter-attack and moves in to get a clear strike with his short sword.

So Baron dashed around her before he was about to swing swiftly straight at her strange equipment on her back, but she instead twirled around by giving Baron a quick roundhouse to the head, but he didn't falter much after the impact as he moves closer and closer until he then grabs her by the neck, but she counterattack by snaking both of her legs into Baron's arm and leg-locking it to its place, then she mustered all her strength and twists the Blue Killer with her legs like an Alligator and watched him hit his head hard on the ground before she rolled away to safety and gets back up like it was nothing.

Then Valencia was about to slice his neck apart, but Baron ducked under the single Beam Katana swing and gave her chin one strong uppercut and causing her to launch upward and landed back on the ground painfully, but she shook the stinging pain off and push herself up as her pair of green Beam Katanas began to glow brighter, and then she runs towards Baron while her pair of Beam Katanas are making a trail of black scorch marks along the ground as she drags them both.

Baron then rolled to the side as the female assassin missed her target an aerial double diagonal slashes, and by the moment she landed, stop, and turned around, she then saw the Blue Vigilante jump up in the air while he is about to swing his short sword atop of her head, but she reacts quickly and crossed her two Beam Katanas together to stop the incoming downward strike from Baron Killer.

By the moment she felt the short sword collide atop on her Beam Katanas, she felt a violent raging aura as she was pushed to the ground and when she looks into the gray lenses on Baron's mask.

She swears that she just saw a **GLIMPSES OF TWO RED CROSSES** , and after not wanting to find out more as it goes on, she chose to slide swing one of her leg straight at his legs, thus causing him to lose his attack's momentum and turned his back on her after she dashed behind him, and this gave her a chance to attack him while he's still regaining his stances.

With the strength of a sledgehammer, Baron shot his leg backwards and upwards until it hits Valencia in the chin really hard, which almost break her entire head if she didn't dodged it quickly, thus causing her to back off and re-adjusted her silver mask back on, then she saw Baron pressed the button on his short sword's handle and the blade splits apart and slides down before it then lets out its signature searing blue plasma energy from the gap, turning it to its Beam sword mode.

Seeing his short sword transformed into a Beam sword made Valencia re-take about her tactics after knowing that Baron has a deadly trump card within his own hands.

 **VALENCIA:** "So now i understand. Now i know how you got rid of all of them...you have yourself a Beam weapon after all."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Is that jealousy i hear from you? Your pretty much jealous are you, lady?"

 **VALENCIA:** "Jealous? Me? No, no...I am not jealous at all...it is fair that you could have your own Beam sword and therefore...I ENVY IT, YOU FOOL!"

Then she pressed a button on her pair of green Beam katanas and they both suddenly lets out green hot flames surging from the blades itself, then she charge straight at him with both Beam flaming katanas pointing at his chest.

Not wanting to get stabbed and burn on the inside, Baron swings his Beam sword around and collided with both of her Beam flaming katanas, then they both began to give each other their own barrages of swings, slashes, stabbings, counter-swings, and a bit of grapples and punches, but sadly none are hitting their opponent's body as they both also parried, blocked, dodged or flipped acrobatically if given the opening chance.

As she back flipped away from the Blue Killer, she points her shuriken launcher at him and fired a short burst of around 4 ninja stars, and then Baron dodges to the left, even though one manages to leave a scratch by the side of his armored dress and began to run towards her.

So she lets out another burst of shurikens that is around 8 this time, but the same result happens as Baron used his Beam sword's hot plasma beam to protect him from the incoming projectiles as when it passed through the energy, therefore the shurikens then melted apart after it goes through it, luckily Barons outfit protected him from the hot melted shooting stars as some splattered against his chest and continues running towards Valencia with his Beam sword ready to swing her apart.

Then the strange equipment behind her back is starting to turn on itself, then the two hooks pointing up suddenly launched out of the machine and swings around onto one of the cable wires, then the single turbine steam engine pointing down then lets out a strong gust of propulsion as it launched her up in the air and landed gracefully on the cable wires with accuracy, then the two hooks retracted back into the device as she kneel.

This cause Baron to top running before screeching to a halt before he looks up into the X-shaped formation of the cable wires, then he saw Valencia kneeling on top of one of the cable wires and he swears that she's smiling arrogantly under that silver mouth guard.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Really, lady? I knew that machine behind your back is gonna do something that's gonna tick me off, but being used to swing up? That's just cool, to be honest with you!"

 **VALENCIA:** "My, my, is that jealousy i hear from you, Baron Killer?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "What? NO! I'm not jealous of anything right! We both have cool Beam weapons, and yet...oh come on, you have an automatic hooking device on your back! How's that fair?"

 **VALENCIA:** "Oh Baron, despite me having a more advance equipment than the both of us having Beam blades, it's a point." _**(Looks up)**_ "You should know that tonight is a beautiful night...the moon is beautiful isn't it?"

So as both assassins have taken a quick look at the full moon, Valencia quickly ejects the empty tube inside her shuriken gauntlet and replaced it with a full stack of 12 shurikens into it and she does all of this without looking at it while Baron ejects the battery and replace in a fresh new battery into his Beam sword.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Well, i gotta admit. It is a pretty sight for a moon."

 **VALENCIA:** _**(Sighs)**_ "I never thought that a duel like this could allow me to choose a proper place to set it all up...yet, this reminds me of the time when me and my sister were laying on top of our boat house while we are both watching the stars together...that was all before we both entered the U.A.A and after we both overcome dangerous missions and harsh trials upon deadly missions and life-shattering trials, she soon became the bitch of a sister that I know today."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Yet, do you still love your sister after all of that, right? I kinda know how that feels except the assassination parts."

 **VALENCIA:** "If I even still have enough love for her...God damn it, I was this...close...this close to get back at my sister and show her that I can catch up with her due to her being on a much higher level than me."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Wow, you just got yourself a bit of a sibling rivalry...trust me lady, it is better to have a brother or a sister or being with friends by your side, rather than being alone even though you want some peace time for yourself."

That statement alone have just made Valencia close her eyes and let the cold winds swing against her red hair, all the while Baron secretly swings his Beam sword behind his back slowly and waited until it could turned dark blue, quietly readying up his 'Saucers'.

 **VALENCIA:** "Baron, as much as i admire your gentle yet understandable words...you are still a killer and a rogue assassin and i can say the same to myself too...yet you speak with dignity and respect instead of being serious or full of intents...what makes you so different from us? Can you please...kindly tell me?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "...Since you kinda asked it, missy. When I first became the Blue Killer and about to face mindless conflicts. I had to create my own code of standards, so that I can't become a genocidal bloodthirsty monster like some people i have met so far."

 **VALENCIA:** "With kindness and curiosity, what is this standard codes of yours?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "...I...kill those who deserve to be sent to death himself and I shall bestow my enemies with agonizing pain if they don't deserve to die too quickly...and also not hurting bystanders, the innocents, the broken, or those who were caught in the middle. In this battle that i am heading for, none shall be safe from my actions, but i'll be damned if i hate to bring in people that i love and admired into the fray, therefore i won't allow that whatever the stakes."

 **VALENCIA:** "...You...are not just a simple rogue assassin with reasonable standards, how rare and respectable...instead of me killing you quickly, can we make this duel of ours last a bit longer?"

 **BARON:** _**(Shrugs shoulders)**_ "Sure, whatever floats your boat, Miss Valencia."

 **VALENCIA:** _**(Stands up a little bit)**_ "...So now Mr. Baron...shall we?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "THINK FAST!"

Then Baron swings his Beam sword forward and shoots out a single **'Beam Saucer'** straight to the cable wire where Valencia is standing on, and at the same time, she ran across the cable wire before it gets cut off as she then shoots out five shurikens towards the Blue Killer while in break speed, but he quickly dodged out of the firing sight by sliding to the right before doing a three point landing.

The single **'Beam Saucer'** cuts that wire apart but Valencia manages to jumps off the wire before she fell down, Baron then saw that the remaining three wires are connected at the middle, so he quickly swings his Beam sword behind him again and waits for it release another pulsating dark blue energy.

While Baron is preparing another long-range attack to target one of the cable wires again, Valencia then landed on the top of a concrete pole that connects the three remaining cable wires before she jumps off the edge of the pole and lets her machine shoots out the two hooks and hooked on one of the square shaped formation cable wires.

Then she launched herself back up which made her pass the height limit of the concrete poles before she was high in the nightly skies, and then she saw Baron is about to release another **'Beam Saucer'** as she looked down for a second, which she then aims her shuriken gauntlet at him and shoots out all seven of her shurikens at him.

So Baron swings his beam sword again and shoots out another **'Beam Saucer'** , thus successfully cuts into the middle of the three remaining cable wires, leaving only the square formation cable wires, but then he was too late to react as he felt six shurikens scratches or some almost pierced through his back, front, his arms and legs, but the material in his outfit managed to protect him from the sharp spinning projectiles as he receives scratches upon his suit, all but two shurikens stuck on his sleeve that which almost reached his skin.

Then Valencia landed on one of the square patterned cable wires, which she then quickly reloaded her shuriken gauntlet with a new tube of 12 shurikens, then she saw Baron pulling out the remaining two stuck shurikens off his sleeve and looked at it curiously until he then looks at her with his expressionless gray lenses.

Baron carefully align his arm that is carrying the shuriken, and when he found the direction he wants.

He then flings it with full force towards to Valencia's shuriken gauntlet and watched it slice through the entire equipment itself, thus causing the entire gauntlet to fizzle up with sparks and smokes, and this caused her to remove it off her arm and throws it to the roof's ground.

 **VALENCIA:** _**'It's time I finished this duel for goodness sakes!'**_

Then she jump off the cable wire she was standing on and landed on top of the elevator's roof before she jumps off again in order to receive her target with two downward slashes with her flaming Beam katana, but the Blue Killer parried both of them before he then pushed her off him and proceeds to slash across her chest, but the machine on her back shoots out the twin hooks and they both grabbed on to one of the square formation cable wires, and she was launched through the skies once again to avoid Baron's near killing move.

By the time she landed on the wire, she turned around and saw a dark blue energy ring blitzed by and sliced through the wire she is standing on to fell apart and this caused her to meet gravity as she began to fall down the 15-story feet building.

 **VALENCIA:** _**'As if i would allow myself to fall to my death just like that.'**_

She adjusted her entire body and aimed through the edge of the building quickly, and she quickly shoot out her twin hooks again to catch into something on the edge of the rooftop as she is about fall to her death, and luckily she caught something hard to pull on!

 **VALENCIA:** _**'Time to finish this now, Ba-'**_

Before she could finish her thoughts, something began to pull her up real hard, and it was so hard that it caused her to accidentally drop her two green Beam pyrotechnic katanas all the way to the ground!

 **VALENCIA:** _**'Something is pulling me up! Who would pull...ah shit, please tell me its not him!'**_

By the time she was pulled back on top of the rooftops, she then felt something grab her by the machine on her and pulls her up all the way until she was thrown high into the air and landed back down on the ground with a painful crash.

When she stands up to recuperate her senses, she felt the machine on her back gets hit by a scorching heat source 9 times at a fast pace until the device fell apart off her back, and when she look back...she was greeted by probably the most strongest punch in the face to her entire life ever since she was training as an Assassin for U.A.A.

After getting punched in the fact by a gloved hand, she went through psychedelic barrage of previous memories starting from growing in a Boat House with her older sister, their parents being mutilated alive, being adopted by the U.A.A, training with her sister, getting left in the dust by her way more superior sibling, most of her attempts of getting huge recognition failed, finding out who keeps on killing her targets, sets up an undisclosed location for the duel, and finally...getting punched in the face.

Floating through the dark void for a few minutes before she was taken to the real world.

* * *

 _ **(FIGHT MUSIC STOPS AND ELECTRONIC MUSIC PLAYS)**_

* * *

When Valencia woke up and rubbed her forehead, she then saw the Blue Killer trying to put her destroyed device back together with no success at all, and when she silently crawls away to the elevator in order to escape while he's busy rebuilding the destroyed machine, she then felt something hot pointing at her back, and when she turned around slowly with caution.

It was Baron pointing his Beam sword at her back, but he does not seem to have any intentions of killing her here and now.

Besides the wind howling around the two assassins, the two stared at each other back and forth in order to know who would make the next move, and this goes on...for 1 minute.

Then one of them finally break the silence around them.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Ding-ding-ding, we have a winner! No hard feelings right?"

 **VALENCIA:** _**(She sighs with defeat)**_ "It seems so...so what are you waiting for? End me...end this miserable walking pile of sins...what are you waiting for?! Kill me!"

So she watched as Baron is about to slice her head apart as she then closed her eyes and waited for her fate, and after a silent 10 seconds.

She felt nothing hitting nor burning against her skin, and i meant nothing at all really, then when she opened her eyes again, she just saw Baron turn off his Beam sword as it was turned back into its dagger mode and went back to arranging her destroyed device on the ground with little to no success at all.

 **VALENCIA:** "You're...sparing me...why? I want to know why are you sparing someone like me?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Someone wants to know why, well look who's talking." _**(Picks up a roll of wires)**_ "As much as i want to take you out here and now, you are just not worth getting killed by me, and just because I ruined your career doesn't mean you have to pick desperate choices in the future like instead of dueling me, we could have just talked it out. So therefore this duel doesn't deserve my judgment."

As Baron then began to just scoop up all of the pieces into his arm and turned around, he saw Valencia's eyes that have the expression of 'NOT FAIR!' that was due to her puppy eyes.

 **VALENCIA:** "No, no, no, no, no, no! THIS ISN'T HOW IT SUPPOSES TO GO ON; ONE OF US HAS TO DIE ON THIS ARENA THAT I JUST CHOOSE!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Not my rules and not my problem, Miss Valencia."

So Baron then walk pass by her and proceed to walk to the elevator, but he stopped just as he was about to go down as he then heard a sniffle behind him, and when he looked back at his now-standing opponent, he then saw her eyes letting some tears flow down her cheeks and on top of her silver mask.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Uhm, Miss...are you really crying? Oh no, did I do something wrong? Please forgive my-""

 **VALENCIA:** "This...is a duel to the death...if I return to the association now and they just found out that you're still alive...I will be the fucking embarrassing dummkopf of all their jokes all over again and i fucking hate it, and if any chances that you should have killed me right there...I could have at least prove to my older sister that I have died with honor and fought till the end!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Whoa, whoa, calm down! Calm down, Miss Valencia. Remember when i said that we could talk this out, well...can we just talk this out like normal people?"

 **VALENCIA:** "I'm telling you Baron. I don't...want to go back empty-handed and still come back still breathing! I rather...I...I...I rather die than become a fool to my sister and to my superiors!"

Then Baron puts the destroyed pieces back on the ground and then he began walking up to the crying whining woman in front of him.

 **VALENCIA:** "If you are gonna kill me right now, then do it...DO IT! 'CAUSE THAT IS THE WAY THIS IS SUPPOSE TO WORK IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

As she saw Baron walking towards to her, she then closes her eyes and waited for her punishment with full acceptance of her fate.

 **VALENCIA:** _**'He's doing it…he's actually going to do it…I can feel him hugging me and its about to pierce my heart till I bleed to death, now I can…..wait…IS HE HUGGING ME?!'**_

When she opens her eyes, she would expect to be crushed to death by raw abnormal strength and it would all be over.

But instead what she saw was Baron hugging her in a really honest gentle grasp, with his head over her shoulder and his arms around her back; she can't help but blush by this unexpected action and soon enough, she then began to feel the nostalgic feeling of something long forgotten within her life.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Uh, are you feeling alright?"

 **VALENCIA:** "I…I…I feeling kind of lost...your hugging...it feels like my sister when were...just little kids."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Do you really hate her so much, based on the letter you wrote to me? I mean you can't be that full of hatred."

But before he could hear her answer, he could hear her crying a bit louder and she started whimpering too, and as he stopped hugging her and moves to face her face to face.

Even though the silver mouth guard was covering her mouth and nose, he could clearly see her once pretty yellow eyes were now overflowing with tears, then she puts her head against Baron's chest and move her arms behind his back until she is now the one hugging him instead of him doing the hugging.

 **VALENCIA:** "No...I don't hate her, to be honest. I just want...I just want her back. Back when she was all joyful...always had an positive outlook and...was fun to hangout with as sisters...that is all I want...I want my sister's...happy side back."

Then the Blue Vigilante move his gloved hand and brush her red hair down while rubbing her on the back in a brotherly way, causing him to remember his days with the Eds and his little sister's outburst everytime they fucked up as little kids too.

And now look where he is, making a grown woman anguish for someone to be with her, who was also scared of being left alone and being humiliated by others.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Oh...so all you just want is to be back with your family, isn't it?"

 **VALENCIA:** "Our parents were...mutilated...we want to find those bastards originally...and murder them all one by one...but my sister is liking all the damn attention and respects and the bloodshed...god damn it. I just want the way it's suppose to be...me and my sister would watch each other's back and hanging out wherever we go and just relax together...as family."

 **BARON KILLER:** "Wanna know a fact? Not sure if i kinda told you already but I have a young little sister, too."

 **VALENCIA:** "Not really. But really, you have a little sister too? What was she like?"

 **BARON KILLER:** "She always has this famous iconic temper of hers everytime me and my friends screwed something up real bad, and yet she is sometimes nice to other people...also i should that her best friend since childhood is 90% gay by the way."

Hearing his casual description out of the blue kinda made Valencia chuckle a little as she soon she stopped crying...and she unexpectedly fell to sleep without even her and Baron realizing it.

 **BARON KILLER:** _**'Good god! She's asleep? I better get a move on before things get awkward.'**_

So he gently laid her on the ground nice and kindly, then he scoops back up the pieces of the destroyed equipment into his arms and went for the elevator, then he pressed the ground floor button and waited for it as he is using his hoodie as a make-shift basket to carry all of the pieces, just to cut him some slack right now.

 **BARON KILLER:** _**'I...kinda feel bad for her. Maybe letting her go back to the U.A.A empty-handed is a cruel fate, and yet it feels great to spare someone like her...now I need to put on my list that I should pay Sarah and Jimmy a visit from time to time right after i give this to Kuroko and Doubled...speaking of which, i wonder where Eddy is now?'**_

* * *

 _ **(WAYLAND HOTEL, GROUND FLOOR)**_

* * *

When the elevator doors slide opens, Baron was then greeted by a sight he is not expecting right now, so he just describes the entire scenario in three simple sentences.

As he looks up and expects a big hole for someone to fall in? CHECK.

When he looked down and expects two men fighting each other? CHECK.

He then looked around and saw multiple homeless people knocked out unconsciously? CHECK.

Basically this is what he sees right now, Eddy was on top of a dirty ragged coat wearing homeless man and he is really beating the life out of him with his two bare hands non-stop, and as for the hole in the ceiling...maybe they just commit a property-damage and survive the impact and continued to beat the shit out of each others faces.

As for the other unconscious hobos?

Meh, they will live to scavenge another day. As much as Ed is gonna admit it, Eddy really did took those brawling lessons last year quite too well.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Come on Eddy, we are done here."

This caught Eddy's attention as he turn his head around to expose his bruised face with a black eye onto his right eye and had some minor cuts on his face, and as he turned to Baron, he gave the Hobo leader's face one last quick strong jab that resulted in knocking him out completely.

 **EDDY:** "Baron, you made it! I kinda had some little trouble with this...guys, but I have taken care of it, and it's all by myself! So relax!"

So after Baron walked past the two beaten up men and the other knocked out hobos, Eddy then gets off the Hobo leader's body and gave his head a quick hard kick just to make sure he stays down for a while.

 **EDDY:** "Damn you and your Aqua Cracks!"

Just as he was about to leave the premise, he went back to the body just give one more hard kick to its side before completely leaving the building.

* * *

When they both get out of the incomplete hotel, Baron suddenly throws the pieces onto Eddy's arms and this almost caused him to almost toppled to the ground from the pile of sliced machine parts as he then walks over to the corner of the building which he remembered what happen during the entire duel with Valencia.

 **EDDY:** "HEY BARON, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE SOME RANDOM PATROL COPS SEES THIS PLACE!"

Just after a few seconds later, Baron then came back around the corner while holding a pair of green Beam Katanas on both hands and grabs a nearby cloth to wrap both swords in one place and carries it over his shoulder, and it was a good thing the flames were turned off after they were accidentally dropped off.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Alright, I'm just gonna keep this two with me, if you don't mind?"

 **EDDY:** "Okay those two blades of your I can understand, but what ABOUT ALL OF THIS JUNK YOU JUST THROWN AT ME?!"

 **BARON KILLER:** "Oh those pieces. It used to be my opponent's equipment that was attached on her back, but I accidentally sliced it to pieces when i got close enough, and so I was thinking if double-d and Kuroko could make a way to replicate its designs back at the center?"

 **EDDY:** "Oh, Fine...this pile of junks will better be worth something, Ed."

 **BARON KILLER:** "What about the part where you would check out the building for something good?"

 **EDDY:** "It was all cut short thanks to those drug-overdosed fucking hobos, who all just appeared out of nowhere and proceeds to kick my ass until it was me who were breaking his own bones, so I didn't have the time to loot the entire place as it all goes on!"

Then as they went back to the van, Baron opened up the back and puts the destroyed pieces into one of the plastic boxes compartments and placed the wrapped katanas into the floor before he moves to the passenger seat, and after Eddy went to the other side and entered the driver's seat, Baron then patted him on the back.

 **BARON KILLER:** "Sorry that you had to go through all that rough troubles, man. Now that I shall promise that we are gonna hit the big golden spot one day or never at all until we reach another dead end!"

 **EDDY:** "Ed, i'll be honest with ya. Sometimes some of your promises can be unreachable sometimes...but thanks for brightening me up, man. I needed it after getting my ass kick by homeless people."

 **BARON KILLER:** "You fought a good fight though."

 **EDDY:** "Street smarts. man. Streets smarts."

So with that positive statement said and done, the purple van's engine spark to life and they both drove out of that area and went back to the bustling night streets of Woodcreak.

* * *

 _ **(WAYLAND HOTEL ROOFTOP)**_

* * *

After relieving her confession to her opponent that she was suppose to kill and unexpectedly falling to sleep, she woke up two minutes later to find out that she is the only left on the roof.

 **VALENCIA:** _**'He's gone...go figure...damn, for the first time in my career; I don't know what to do right now...wait, what's that sound?'**_

When she looks around in the starry and cloudy sky, she then saw a helicopter flying into her position on top of the rooftops and when it got closer and turned sideways, it revealed that it has its own logo, but the most noticeable part is the big sleek word _'ARMORY'_.

 **VALENCIA:** _**'Armory industries...more annoying corporate dogs...shit, I forgot that Baron destroyed my shuriken gauntlet, and that leaves me defenseless!'**_

Then the side door of the helicopter open wide and three people jump out and landed on the ground.

So from what Valencia could see, there was a tall figure wearing a long gray trenchcoat and a gray fedora, the middle seems to be a normal human and wears a gray business suit with combed back jet black hair, and the last one is female and slightly shorter than the human and she seems to be wearing a blue bodysuit with metallic areas and orange waist-length hair, but the most weirdest part about her is that she has a two pairs of orange and dark grey cat-ears.

 **VALENCIA:** "Who are you three?! What do you want from me?! I had enough trouble for one night already!"

But after they show no sign of threatening gestures, the human in the middle walks up to her and offered her an open hand, which she unenthusiastically accept and was brought back to her feet.

 **VALENCIA:** "If you were sent by the U.A.A. Please tell them that I had fucking enough of their principles and rules, because its time I move on!"

 **UNKNOWN MAN:** "Wow, that's good to hear and I was about to ask you that question, miss."

 **VALENCIA:** "Then answer my questions. Who...are...you?"

 **UNKNOWN MAN:** "Since you ask 'nicely', the name's Adam, Adam Baronez, and I have come up with a once in a lifetime offer that could benefit your journey and my company in exchange of a simple favor."

 **VALENCIA:** "...I'm listening, Mr. Adam."

 **ADAM BARONEZ:** "I heard about you, Ms. Luftwaffe, you have dangerous talents hidden inside of you...especially the fact that I can do something beneficial about the opponent you just fought tonight...you know, Mr. Baron Killer himself."

 **VALENCIA:** "...He's...a worthy fighter, to be honest. I am just some strong rookie within the association, so if it involves killing him now...then you have to force me to do it."

 **ADAM BARONEZ:** "Woah, Kill him?! No, no, no, no, I have a much better idea, but please tell me, Ms. Valencia? If I gave you this guy's name, will you with great respect try to stand side by side by him for the time being until further...offerings?"

 **VALENCIA:** "Me...learning something from the Blue Vigilante...I don't know, he did crush my pride into pieces."

 **EX-TEN:** "Trust me madam, better accept his offer before he could throw in an irresistible opportunity."

 **ADAM BARONEZ:** "Think about it! You accept this chance and then you could figure out a clean non-lethal way to get your sister back to the way it used to be. You and her. Like family as always. So, what do you-"

 **MAKU: "** Too late, she started to think about it."

This caused Valencia to think about it in a deep trance until everything was silent except the breezing winds of the night, and after some major debating inside of her head for seconds until it was close minute, she then comes up with a final answer.

 **VALENCIA:** "Tell me, Mr. Adam...who is this man you mentioned?"

 **MAKU** **:** "Another smooth negotiation from the boss."

 **EX-TEN:** "...That was strangely easy to go on."

 **ADAM BARONEZ:** "Oh, this is gonna be great when you two get to know each other genuinely a bit more! Don't worry, the time reclaim your sense of standings will come back better than ever."

After that, Adam began to spread out the details of his unexpected offering until they both shook hands to the agreement.

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ED BOYS!**

 **1999 - 2009**

 **20th Anniversary**


End file.
